I Found Her
by vampandwolflover
Summary: This takes two years after Breaking Dawn. Most characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. It's all about a girl named Olivia and about her long past, adventurous present, and unknown future, with one of our favorite werewolves, Seth.
1. Chapter 1: Blind Man

**Author's Note: This is a story about Seth and the girl he falls in love with. She has a big family, and those are the only characters that are 100% mine. Everything else except for plot belongs to Stephenie Meyer. For those of you that are reading for this for the first time, keep reading. For those of you that are returning readers and read Chapters 29-46 before October 17, 2011, you need to read this author's note. I am reposting and this is why. I have been struggling the past 5 months on where this story was heading. I decided that throwing additional characters into the mix would make the story even more convoluted. Thus, I am editing some of the final chapters to give you readers a clearer story. Starting with Chapter 29, I will be reposting over the next few weeks. If you have already read beyond Chapter 29 you will need to re-read for the story to make sense. If you haven't read past Chapter 29 before October 17****th****, 2011, then continue on. You will know if a chapter has been edited if it has an author's note similar to this at the beginning of the chapter. If it does not, that means it has not been reposted. I appreciate your patience in waiting for a conclusion, and believe me it will be forthcoming now that I have decided where this is going. If there are any confusions you had in the story and want me to clarify, let me know by leaving a comment so I can change that. Thanks again for bearing with me. **

**Your author,**

**~VampAndWolfLover**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Blind Man**_

_**Edward Point of View**_

"Seth, do you want to go to the club with us?" I asked. Alice wanted to take us to this brand new club tonight, and Jacob was watching Nessie. I could hardly believe she looked about twelve years old. She seemed to be interested in boys, but continued to treat Jacob like a best friend, luckily.

"Sure, I would love to go dancing with a bunch of vampires, especially because I'm under aged." He chuckled.

"Actually, you won't be drinking anything with alcohol. And Alice picked out your outfit; it's up in my room."

"Good, because I don't think that torn jeans would be a very good idea for clubbing, but I'm kind of scared to see what she picked out." And he ran upstairs. I waited in the living room and was quickly joined by the love of my life looking absolutely stunning.

"You look really sexy." She whispered so no one else could hear. _Forget the club, let's go to the cottage._ She thought.

"You know I would love to, but I'm quite positive Alice won't let us go. And we haven't danced in a while anyways. Did I mention how beautiful you look?"

"No, but thank you." And she gave me a peck on the lips.

"Get a room!"

"Shut up, Emmett!" My beautiful wife retaliated. And we were then joined by Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Seth.

"The girls are taking my car. The boys are taking Emmett's jeep." Rosalie tuned in.

"Race you!" Emmett said, running to his jeep.

"Make sure you put her to bed early enough Jacob." Bella told our babysitter.

"Sure, sure. Go have fun." Jacob said as we walked out the door.

The girls beat us to the club. It had an enormous line out front. But we just walked right in. I noticed that the bouncer was a vampire who looked about eighteen. He was larger than Emmett though. He told me as I walked past him, "Don't let the kid drink." And then went back to checking ID's of people in the line and seeing if the names corresponded with his list. Once we were in the club I immediately went to the middle of the dance floor with Bella. So did Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I noticed that Seth went to the bar. He had the look in his eyes that like a blind man seeing sun for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2: Club Owner

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Club Owner**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

The happy couples just made their way to the dance floor. I wasn't planning on going out and actually dancing unless it was against my own will. I can't dance. And when I do it just looks awkward. I needed a sprite, so I walked over to the bar. And that's when I found her. She was stunning. The way her hair was the perfect shade of brown. Her skin was pale, but not like snow, more like the color of white sand on a beach. Her smile was warm, and inviting, like the sun. Then the best part, her eyes. A beautiful blue that I could look at for hours. It was a mix between the ocean and sky. A perfect blend. I didn't even realize it but my body pulled me towards her and before I knew it, I was standing next to her at the bar.

"Hi, my name is Seth."

"I'm Olivia." Her voice was just as beautiful as she was.

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you before." I surely would have noticed someone of this stature in Port Angeles.

"I just moved here with my family. But I actually live just outside of Forks. Do you want to dance?" No was my only thought because I didn't want to embarrass myself after only knowing this girl for two minutes.

"I'd love to, but I can't dance." I really did want to dance with her. But just didn't want to make a fool out of myself in the process.

"But I can. And everyone can dance, so don't give me that excuse. Frank, text Mark and tell him to play some Journey in a couple minutes." She said to the bartender, Frank.

"How do you know the bartender?" I asked.

"I manage the club. I will answer all of your questions later, but let's dance first. This is one of my favorite songs." And Don't Stop Believing, by Journey, immediately started playing.

"Let's dance." She said she would answer my questions later, and that meant I would get to talk to her again. She pulled me on to the dance floor. And then she turned around and started dancing. I put my hands on her hips because that was the only thing I could think of to do. She was facing me as I realized what a great dancer she was. Emmett and Rosalie were to my right and he gave me the thumbs up. Alice and Jasper were to our left and Alice could not stop smiling. It was weird how eager she was. Edward and Bella were in front of us and Edward gave me a smile and a nod. Well at least all of the Cullens approved of my imprint. And she truly was fantastic, and this is after only knowing her for nearly no time at all.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Questions and Answers**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

We danced for nearly two hours straight. She had a ton of energy and was an amazing dancer.

"You want me to answer your questions now?" She asked. I nodded. "Come with me, and they can come too." She made a hand gesture towards the Cullens. Edward gave me a nod, and then the seven of us followed Claire through a door that said "Employees Only". We walked through the hall way and stopped at the last door. On it was printed MANAGER. She took her key out from I have no idea where, unlocked the door, and turned on the lights. We all walked in, and she closed the door behind us. You could barely hear the music from in here.

"Have a seat." The room was painted white, with big, vibrant polka dots all over. The carpet was a thick mesh pink, which matched some of the polka dots. There was a desk facing the couches and behind was a modern looking bookshelf with more books than I have ever read. I sat down next to Edward on the long couch. Next to him were Bella. And then Alice was sitting Jasper's lap next to Bella. On The love seat to my left sat Rosalie and Emmett. Olivia sat down at her desk. "As you all probably heard, my name is Olivia. Olivia Coleman."

"My name is Alice. This is my husband Jasper, and my siblings Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett. We are the Cullens. And you know Seth." Alice said with so much excitement. I could not understand why she was so ecstatic.

"Nice to meet you all. I guess I'd better start explaining. Where to begin? Okay, so first of all I'm the manager of this club owned by my family. The vampire bouncer you all saw outside is my brother Evan. I was sixteen when my parents died in a car crash. We didn't have any family members who could take us in. So with the help of my dad's friend who was a lawyer, I became an emancipated minor and the legal guardian of my brothers. It took time but it worked out. My parents had already paid for the house entirely, had no debts, and had plenty of money for me and my brothers to be able to live off of. The three of us got jobs, and continued in school. We were doing great until Evan was diagnosed with leukemia. Luckily, his twin brother was willing to donate a variety of things, from blood to bone marrow. But it just wasn't enough. My brother, Ryan, had given up his kidney and wouldn't be able to live life to the fullest. The doctor had said the procedure wouldn't affect Ryan but it did. They were both dying. Then Alexander came along. He found us at the hospital and told me and my brothers that he was a vampire and would change them so they could live. I had never seen them more thrilled. I took them out of the hospital. Sold the house, packed up everything and moved to the house we have here in Washington. We got everything settled, and then locked up the house and went to the Amazon for their change. I stayed in a hut reading and studying, while Evan and Ryan learned how to resist human blood. It took them only a year and now they are nearly immune to it. Alex said it was quite amazing how well they resisted. To them human blood was even revolting. Which I find even now rather funny. But then we moved back and Alex told me, if it was okay with me, that I could open up this club which he had been meaning to do for sometime but never got around to it. I couldn't have been more pleased. I had just turned eighteen, and so we put my name on all of the papers. So legally I own and run this establishment but Alex pays for everything. Any questions?" That was some story. I could not believe all of that happened to this one girl and she still had the will power to say it all in front of us and not break down. I know I wouldn't have survived any of that, let alone be able to tell it.

"Wow, I don't have questions anymore. How about you guys?" I said asking everyone else.

"That is really cool! Not the part about your parents, or your brother having leukemia, but the part about you owning the bar." Emmett said. And we all started laughing.

"Hey, so now that we have that all straightened out, do you guys want to come over tomorrow morning and meet the rest of my family more formally? We were actually going to play some soccer. Well not me, I was just going to be the referee. But we would love for you to all join us." Olivia asked.

"I am in! I don't know about you guys but I want to teach our new neighbors how to really play sports." Emmett was always so competitive.

"We'll all come, and we will bring the rest of our family as well." Edward said.

"Sounds great. How about you come over at about nine? I want enough time to make some breakfast for those of us eating. Oh, and I forgot to mention, but there are three other people living with us. Two vampires, they are my brothers' wives, and their human sister."

"See you tomorrow at nine." Alice said leaving with Jasper in tow. And Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella followed.

"I had a nice time tonight. Thanks for dancing with me." Olivia said. She grabbed her purse from the safe, turned off the lights, and locked the door.

"My pleasure." I said as we walked through the door back into the club which was now empty with the exception of the bartender, two waitresses, and the DJ. They were all cleaning up.

"See you all tomorrow night." Olivia said to her employees.

"Bye Olivia!" They all said in unison. We walked through the front door out to where the Cullens were waiting in their cars for me, and Evan was sitting in a Citroen C-Metisse Concept.

"Is that your car?" Wow it was beautiful. I asked in awe.

"No its Evan's, mine is at home. I'll show you tomorrow. Good night." Olivia said getting in the passenger seat.

"Wait, I never got your number." I said.

"Give me your phone and I'll put it in." I quickly handed her my phone and she handed me hers.  
"I'm going to need your number." We exchanged numbers. And I handed her back her phone and she did the same. "I will send you a text of the address. See you tomorrow morning." She said and blew me a kiss and then drove away. The next thing I know I hear Emmett howling behind me.

"Man, you scored! But hurry up and get your butt in this jeep. The girls already left and there is no way I'm losing another race." Emmett said as we sped off towards the Cullens. I immediately heard my ring tone go off to and it was a message from Olivia giving me the address. It also said:

_**Can't wait for tomorrow.**_

XOXO  
Olivia

There was no way I was going to make it through the night.

"Edward here is the address. How about I come by tomorrow morning at eight thirty? And I am sure Alice has already picked out my outfit so I figure I will need time to change." I said and everyone chuckled.

"Yeah sounds good. And I wouldn't eat before; Olivia is making a ton of food for tomorrow. I don't think even you and Jacob could finish it."

"Mmmm. If she can cook as good as she can dance then I can hardly wait! Is it tomorrow yet?"

"Actually it is. It's one in the morning."

"That's still too far away." I said pouting. We got to the house soon after. Jacob and I ran back to La Push and I told him everything while we ran.

_I am happy for you man. She sounds great._

She is! Oh, and don't eat before tomorrow. Apparently Olivia is making a ton of food.

Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow man.

And we went to our houses. I only lived with Leah because mom had moved in with Charlie after they got married last year. I walked in the house and told Leah quickly what happened and that she could come tomorrow if she would be in a good mood. She said she was planning on sleeping in so she wouldn't be coming. And I went to bed dreaming about the most amazing girl on Earth.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast and Britney Spears

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Breakfast and Britney Spears**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

I woke up at seven in the morning. I was perfectly content because I had dreamt of an angel. And not just any angel. My angel. My Olivia. My phone had a message from Olivia. It read:

_**Good morning. I hope you eat a lot because Liz and I are making way to much food. Are you allergic to any foods? Just asking, you can never be too careful. Can't wait! See you soon.  
Love,  
Olivia**_

She said love! I was so excited I started jumping up and down like a five-year-old going to Disneyland for the first time. And she said she made to much food! This girl was perfect! She was so thoughtful too, she took in the consideration that I might be allergic to something. So I replied:

_**I do eat a lot so that won't be a problem. I'm not allergic to anything, especially food. See you soon.**_

_**Love,  
Seth**_

The odd part was that I didn't feel weird saying Love, Seth. Even though we had only known each other for so little time, I felt like I really knew Olivia. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair for the first time this month, and put on deodorant. I don't know why but I was really self-conscience all of the sudden. I wanted Olivia and her family to like me. I was beyond worry; I did not want to make a bad impression on her family. But at the same time I was so elated because I would be seeing Olivia so soon. It hurt to be away from her. Not wanting to get dirty, I decided not to run. I jumped in my car, and drove to pick up Jacob.

"Dude, what's the rush? It's only eight-fifteen. She won't even be expecting us until nine. And with the way the Cullens drive we will be there in no time at all." Jacob said after I pulled out of his drive way so fast with him not even all the way in the car.

"Sorry Jake. I'm just so nervous and excited. I can't control myself."

"Just breathe. This girl invited you over to meet her family after only knowing you for a couple hours. So that definitely means she felt the connection. And she is making us breakfast so that means she probably wants to make a good impression on you too. So just take a chill pill."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks man. I really need that."

As we pulled up to the Cullen's it was eight-thirty right on the dot. When I walked inside everyone was in the living room just talking and laughing. And I noticed that everyone was wearing jerseys and soccer shorts. Did I mention they all had cleats on too? But these just weren't any soccer jerseys. They had Team Cullen written on them and all of the jerseys had a one on it. No variation. Emmett.

"You're right Seth. This was all Emmett's idea." Edward said picking up on my thoughts. And everyone broke into laughter.

"Seth your outfit is fine, so you don't need to change. I guess I'm rubbing off on you." Alice said with a little too much enthusiasm. "And I can still see our team on a soccer field so that probably means you two will be playing on Olivia's team." After Alice said that no one would be able to put me down. I was going to play with Olivia's family. Which meant they liked me. This meant I made a good impression. Then I immediately felt a wave of calm hit me.

"Sorry Seth. But it was just too much excitement for me to handle. That was more than I have ever felt. From Emmett and Alice combined to day wouldn't match half of what you were feeling."

"Sorry Jasper. Thanks, I actually need that."

"Let's get a move on. Jacob, Nessie, Bella, and Edward are riding in the Ferrari. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme are riding in the BMW. Jasper, Seth and I are riding in my Porsche. Race you!" Alice said and the next thing I know we are all rushing to the cars. We all backed out of the Cullen's drive way and instead of making a left when you hit the road, to go into town, we made a right. So that meant Olivia lived even further out of Forks then the Cullens. And that was saying something. After about two minutes of driving, which would have taken any normal person ten minutes, we made another right. We drove for about four minutes when I realized that we weren't on a road. We were on a drive way. And I only knew this because we came upon this beautiful and enchanting house. We were the first to arrive, quickly followed by Bella's car, and then Rosalie's car last. Are enormous group walked up the steps and about a split second after Nessie rang the doorbell it was opened by two girls who looked like sisters. They were definitely vampires though.

"Hi! You must be the Cullens? I'm Stacy." The slightly older looking one said.

"And I'm her younger sister Jenna. I'm Evan's wife, and Stacy is Ryan's wife. Speaking of which, they are probably finishing up spray painting the soccer field."

"And I'm Alexander. You can call me Alex though." Said a vampire who looked to be about thirty-five, in human years. He was about the same height and build as Carlisle but he had brunette shoulder length hair. "Olivia and Liz are making breakfast in the kitchen. We were all going to meet in the dining room to just hang out and talk while they ate. But that won't happen for a little bit. You are welcome to look around if you like. I am going to go put on the outfit that is similar to your except it happens to be red and says Coleman on it. I will never quite understand why Ryan and Evan always insist that we wear them. They are just so darn competitive."

"I have the strangest feeling that some people I know have those same characteristics. I can't put my finger on it but I just have this strange feeling." Edward said and elbowed Emmett in the ribs. "I'm Edward by the way. This is my daughter Nessie, my wife Bella, my brothers Jasper and Emmett, my sisters Rosalie and Alice, my parents Esme and Carlisle, and some family friends Jacob and Seth."

"Quite a family you got there. Well, make yourselves at home. It sounds like Olivia and Liz are on the beginning of their last song. Which means that breakfast, for the ones who eat, will be ready soon. I know that makes no sense now, but go and see what I mean." He said gesturing us to the kitchen. He went upstairs as the rest of us followed Stacy and Jenna into the kitchen. And the first thing I smelled was pancakes, bacon, ham, and some mix of other ingredients into something smelling like eggs. But it smelled absolutely mouth watering. The first thing I heard was Britney Spears' song You Drive Me Crazy playing on a stereo and hearing Olivia and Liz sing every lyric loud and proud. And what I saw was Liz and Olivia doing hip bumps, while Liz flipped pancakes and cooked ham, and Olivia cooked bacon and the delicious mix of eggs amongst other things that I smelled right of the bat.

"You drive me crazy! I just can't think! I'm so excited! I'm in too deep! Owe…. Hi you guys! Sorry you had to see that, but that's just how we make breakfast." Olivia said and blushed a deep scarlet red.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My name is Elizabeth by the way. But just call me Liz. I'm Stacy and Jenna's sister." Liz said as she blushed nearly the same color.

"Whatever you are making smells great. So I don't really care how you do it." I said. Olivia looked like nothing but perfection in shorts and a long sleeved shirt.

"Well in that case, you can all go have a seat in the dining room, while Liz and I finish up this chorus and the food. Seth, Jacob, you want to grab a plate and start piling on the food. Because by the looks of your faces you look like you haven't eaten in days. And we have enough food here to feed an army." And they had made that much food. But really Jacob and I could finish it no problem, especially because we hadn't eaten yet. And so the day began, with dinner and a show. Or rather breakfast and a concert.


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Introductions**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

Seth was so perfect. I was already in love and I hadn't even known him for a full twenty-four hours. I wasn't quite sure what was making me feel like this but I could care less. It felt amazing. I finished making the eggs, with everything in it, for our breakfast burritos. And by the looks of Jacob and Seth's faces, the sooner I finished the better. When was the last time those boys ate, I couldn't help but thinking. But then again, they are both six and half feet tall and not exactly lean, more like buff! And delicious, might I add. I couldn't help but giggle. But no one probably noticed because Britney Spears was still playing and Liz was singing again. So of course I joined in. Seth and Jacob had their plates pilled with about fifteen, twelve inch pancakes.

"The food isn't going to run off you guys. You can always come back for seconds. I don't think any more could fit on your plates." I chimed in.

"How about I just grab a second plate? Because I don't want to miss anything the first time around." I couldn't hold in a giggle and blush that time. Seth was so adorable.

"Go ahead. Liz, hand me those tortillas. The filled eggs are done."

"Good, because I have been dying for one of your burritos for awhile." Liz said.

"How is that possible? I just made them two days ago. And you were already craving them again." And we both laughed at that. The boys gave us faces like they had no idea what was going on.

"You guys just have to try Olivia's breakfast, filled egg burritos. They are the best thing I have ever eaten." Liz needed to stop doing that. My burritos weren't that spectacular. I evenly put the eggs on the six separate burritos. I know only four of us were eating, but Seth and Jacob looked as though they could down two and still have room for more. I wrapped them and placed one on my plate, one on Liz's plate, and two on both Seth's and Jacob's.

"What do you guys want to drink? Milk, orange juice, water, iced tea?" I asked.

"I'll have a glass of orange juice. Thank you." Jacob said.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Seth was so cute. He was having milk then.

"I'll have iced tea, Olivia. Thanks." And she looked at me and winked. That was the signal that she approved of Seth. Yippee! Because I was going to need my best friend to talk about him with, and if she hadn't approved I don't think I would have been able to choose between her and Seth. Wow. I was already thinking about that kind of thing. Most people don't start deciding who they would rather give up until they actually know the person worth fighting for. But oddly enough, I felt like I knew Seth, better than I knew myself almost. I handed everyone their drinks and we walked into the dining room. Alex was at the head of the table reading a news paper. To his left was a vampire, looking like he was in his late twenties. Next to him was a beautiful woman, who looked like a caring mother. On Alex's right was Edward and next to him was Bella. Continuing down the table next to Bella was a little girl who I assumed were Edward and Bella's daughter. So this is the little one I heard about, why in the world did everyone make such a fuss over her two years ago? She looked absolutely harmless to me. Jacob sat down next to her. Then sat Evan, Jenna, Ryan, and Stacy, in that order. I sat at the head of the table opposite Alex. Seth sat next to me, and Liz next to him. Then Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were sitting next to her. Wow! I have never seen this table with so many people sitting at it.

"So when does the soccer game start?" Emmett said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"As soon as the people at this table who have the necessity to eat food finish breakfast, we can go play soccer. But before that I would kind of like to meet everyone at the table." I said, wanting to know the additions.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Then we have Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. I believe you're Liz. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is." Liz said.

"Then we have Seth. And Olivia why don't you take it from here?" Carlisle said gesturing to me, having probably known their names but didn't feel quite right introducing them.

"We have Stacy, my brother Ryan, Jenna, Ryan's twin Evan, and Jacob. I don't know your name but you look like the little one all of the vampires made a fit over a couple years ago."

"Yes I am. My name is Renesmee. But you can call me Nessie. And this is my mom Bella, and my dad Edward. And then your name is Alex." Nessie finished off.

"That is such a beautiful name. Thanks for the clarification on all of your names." I said. I noticed Jacob and Seth were almost done with all of their food. They basically inhaled that stuff! And then I heard Edward chuckle.

"Sorry Olivia. I can't always block out everyone's thoughts. I read minds. And what you just thought was really funny. I couldn't hold it in anymore." Edward said. That was such a cool super power. Or whatever you want to call it. Oh My Gameboy! He knows everything I have been thinking about Seth! How embarrassing is that! Please don't tell him anything! I thought to him. And he gave me a slight head nod.

"I hate it when you do that!" Emmett exclaimed. "Even the new girl is having mind conversations with you! When will it end?"

"Emmett if you really want to know what I was thinking you could just ask. I was thinking how Seth and Jacob over here pilled their plates with so much food. You would've thought that the food was going to run off and they would be able to get seconds. And the next thing I know their plates have been practically licked clean. I believe my exact thoughts were that 'they basically inhaled that stuff!'" I ended. And everyone burst out into laughter. Emmett looked like he would blush if he could.

"Olivia, if you don't mind me asking, what was in the burrito? It was delicious. But I'm curious to what I just ate, if you know what I mean." Jacob said being careful not to offend me.

"I don't mind actually. Liz said something along the lines of that when she first tried it. But it sounded more like 'Holy Guacamole! This is so good, but what the duck is in this?' And actually it has eggs, cheese-cheddar of course, bell peppers, green onion, regular onion, garlic, tomato, and a whole lot of pop music. Did I miss anything Liz?"

"You forgot the bacon bits, sour cream, and salsa. Which I think is the best part, if I do say so myself." Liz completed.

"Wow, you can cook! When's lunch?" Seth asked in the cutest voice I have ever heard.

"Lunch is after the soccer game, which is after Liz and I finish the dishes so if you will excuse us…" I said trying to make me escape before….

"Oh, no you don't! You two both have to go get your referee outfits on while we do the dishes." Stacy chimed in.

"If Evan and Ryan make us wear these ridiculous outfits than so do you." Jenna added.

"Fine. Be back in a second." Liz said as she started walking towards her room.

"Jacob and Seth, seeing as how the teams are uneven you can be on our team. We have extra jerseys upstairs in my room. Olivia you want to show them to our room?" Evan said and winked at me. What did that mean? Whatever.

"I'd love too. Come on." I said gesturing them to follow me. I walked up the stairs and stopped at Evan and Jenna's room. And of course there were two jerseys on the bed. "Here you go. There is a bathroom in there. And I'll see you down stairs in the kitchen after I change into that ridiculous outfit." I said and left the room. I walked down to the end of the hall and opened the door to my room. And there IT was. The Thing I was forced to wear. And yes. I do address say IT's name with capital letters. IT was just that horrid. Let's just say that it showed a lot. Well at least this would be fun for Seth, was all I thought. And an image of Seth standing there jaw dropped looking at my outfit pooped into my head and I couldn't help but giggle. I changed and put on the whistle, too. Now I was ready for the dreaded event. Let's do this thing.


	6. Chapter 6: Blood, Sweat, and Tears

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Blood, Sweat, and Tears**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

I came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, Seth was waiting for me and Liz. How sweet is that?! And once he saw my outfit his jaw dropped, he was quick to rearrange his looks but I noticed.

"So what do you think?" I asked Seth and motioned to my outfit, or as I normally call it, The Thing.

"Um... What'd you say?"

"I'm going to assume you like the outfit, so let's go to the field." I said. He walked out the back door, and into the forest to my left. Liz, Seth and I strolled for about two minutes on the path when we came to the clearing. Ryan and Evan really out did themselves. It was just a knee-high grass clearing yesterday. When I told them the Cullens were invited over for the soccer game they went to work immediately. The grass had now been mowed and spray painted. There were goal posts, I didn't even know we owned, put up at the ends of this enormous field. It was probably three times the size of a football field in every way. Well, I guess that's because I live with vampires. Everyone was on the field warming up. Why do they have to warm up and stretch when they are vampires? I have no clue. Rosalie was standing on the edge of the field closest to me. She was extraordinarily beautiful even for a vampire, and she had enough brains to know that being a vampire she wouldn't have to practice. Wanting to get to know her I walked over to start a conversation.

"Hi, Rosalie. I'm sure you have heard this before but you are amazingly beautiful. I realize that all vampires have good looks. But you look great for a vampire." I said wanting to give a compliment and get started on the right root.

"Wow, Thank you. Hey mutt, I approve." Rosalie said to Seth and gesturing to me.

"Thank you Rosalie. I'm glad you think I'm worthy of Seth. So are you going to beat my family in soccer?"

"Definitely. Emmett is too competitive to lose a game like this. Although I think he's meet his match with your brothers." I had the feeling that this conversation was the longest one that Rosalie had in a long time and actually enjoyed it.

"Probably, speaking of which…." I picked up my whistle and blew it knowing everyone could hear if I just called them in by speaking, but if I was going to referee against my own will, then I was going to have fun with it and use the whistle. "Okay we're going to start the game, but rules first."

"Are you serious? There are rules?" Emmett whined.

"Just wait the rules are good." Evan and Ryan said in unison.

"First off, the normal rules of soccer apply, except for the following restrictions. Second, there is tackling, but no biting or tearing apart of limbs. Third, powers are allowed but you must say what they are beforehand. And the teams are the Cullens against the Colemans plus Seth and Jacob. Although the teams are uneven I think you'll manage. Have you decided on team names?"

"Bloody Brady Bunch!" Emmett yelled.

"Is that a unanimous decision?" I asked wanting to be sure. Rosalie looked like she was going to give Emmett a smack upside the head.

"No, but they just have to deal with it." Emmett said no letting anyone change the team name.

"Okay and what's your name?"

"We're going to be Mystery Inc." Ryan said.

"You're such a Scooby-Doo dork." Stacy said to her husband.

"And that's why you love me." He said back to her. And they both smiled at each other and I felt like I was invading a personal moment if I continued to stare. So I looked towards everyone else.

"Go around and say your powers and then we'll get started." Liz said, being my Co-Referee.

"I can see the future." Alice said. So if I decide to go back into the change, grab Seth, and go to Seattle to….

"Don't you dare Olivia." Alice said.

"Fine I won't! It was just a thought. Continue on."

"You all know I can read minds." Edward said.

"I am a shield. Not a physical one more of a mental shield." That was such a cool power. I couldn't wait to see how Bella's shield worked.

"I can make people see what I want. I basically project my thoughts, but I need physical contact." Nessie said. I was going to have Nessie show me how that worked later.

"I'm super amazing!" Emmett said.

"Whatever you say Emmett." Evan said back.

"I can control people's emotions and I can feel what they feel." Jasper said coolly. Well that was certainly interesting.

"The rest of my family has no enhanced abilities of that sense." Carlisle concluded.

"Okay let's move on to the other team." Liz said to our family.

"We can communicate to each other telepathically." Evan said.

"And we can create multiples of ourselves." Ryan added. When I first saw them do this it was the weirdest thing to see. I thought I was having a nightmare to see that I had not two vampire brothers but eighteen. I may be use to it now, but that first time nearly gave me a heart attack.

"I can move objects with my mind." Jenna said.

"And I can restore thing that have been broken, including physical injuries. This happens to come in handy more after parties than in sports games." Stacy added.

"I have no extra talent. But I'm experienced in soccer." Alex added.

"Experienced? Experienced? You call teaching David Beckham how to play soccer experience?" Liz interjected.

"Okay, so I'm pretty good when it comes to playing soccer." Alex retorted.

"Enough chit chat. Let's get this game started. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish, the sooner I can get out of This." I said indicating the monstrosity currently on my body.

"May I have the team captain of each side come to the center." Alex and Carlisle both came towards me. "Shake hands." They did so. "Call it." I said as I flipped the coin.

"Heads." Carlisle said. And it landed heads.

"You may kick off." I said and waved towards the ball. I ran back to the edge of the field where Liz was standing. I blew my whistle, indicating the beginning of the game. Emmett stepped up and kicked the soccer ball. Then it was all so fast. Ryan and Evan had already multiplied creating another ten people for their team and had taken the ball from Emmett. They passed back and forth between the twelve of them and scored. I blew my whistle. "The point goes to Mystery Inc." The Cullens, I mean the Bloody Brady Bunch, immediately all got their game faces on knowing what to expect now.

The ball went back and forth between the two teams. The current score was five points Bloody Brady Bunch and six points to Mystery Inc. Emmett had the ball and was going towards the goal. He kicked it, it hit one of the Ryans, who was playing goalie, in the head. And it ricocheted off his head and was heading straight towards me. Wham! It hit me in the center of my face right on my nose, and I feel backwards. Seth rushed to my side and was helping me up. I noticed I had a bloody nose, only after all of the Cullens stopped breathing, with the exception of Carlisle and Nessie.

"Are you alright?" Seth said with too much worry in his tone,

"I'm alright, just help me up." I said to keep him from worrying. He helped me off the ground, but didn't let go of my waist once I was standing up. It felt nice, his arm around me, not the broken nose. Carlisle was next to me as was Stacy.

"Your nose looks broken." Carlisle said.

"It feels broken." That got a laugh out of everyone.

"Let me help just hold still. This will hurt a little." Stacy took her hands and very gently realigned my nose. It hurt so badly but I didn't cry or say anything not wanting to make anyone worry more. Then she put her hand in front of my face and closed her eyes. I felt my nose reattach and stop bleeding. The pain ceased, but there was still blood all over my face and shirt.

"Thank you, Stacy. It wasn't the first time I broke my nose. And it won't be the last. I'm going to go inside and clean up so you can all breathe again. Go ahead and keep playing." I said. Just because there was a tiny accident didn't mean they should stop playing.

"I'll come with you." Seth said.

"Okay." I said and smiled. He was so sweet and caring, it felt nice being in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Olivia!" Ryan yelled.

"I know Ryan, it's okay. And just because I'm human doesn't mean you have to yell." Everyone laughed at that too. Man I was on a roll.

Seth and I started walking and once we were far enough into the trees that we couldn't see them, I felt my feet come out from under me.

"Not that I mind, but just because I broke my nose doesn't mean my legs don't work."

"I know, but I just didn't want you to fall in case you got lightheaded."

"That's sweet thank you. But you can put me down now." I said as we reached the house. He put me on my feet but held on to my hand. We walked up the stairs to my bedroom. "Have a seat. I'll me a minute." I said motioning to the couch at the far end of my room. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I took of It and threw it in the dirty clothes basket. I walked over to the sink and washed the blood my face. I reapplied my make-up, and walked to the closet. My closet was a huge walk in closet and had a door to my room and bathroom. I picked out some clothes at random and threw them on. I walked out of the closet into the bedroom and saw Seth sitting on my couch just looking around my room.

"I'll give you a tour of the house later, but do you want to get away?" I said thinking back to my plan from earlier.

"Sure let's go." He said with a huge grin on his face. I grabbed my keys, cell phone, and wad of cash. Then I took his hand and ran out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7: Survivors

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Survivors**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

Olivia pulled me out the front door when I realized I was still wearing the soccer jersey. I had no idea what on Earth we were going to do. But I was quite positive that a grass stained soccer jersey wouldn't be suite able for the occasion.

"Olivia, I'm still wearing the jersey. Let me go back into the house and change back into my clothes."

"Okay, I'll bring my car out." She said gesturing to the garage.

I ran back into the house, sprinted up the stairs into Evan's bedroom. I took of the jersey and laid it on my bed. Slipped on my shirt and grabbed my leather jacket. I walked back down and out the front door when I saw It. The most beautiful car I have ever seen belonged to my imprint. This reminded me, that I should probably tell her about me. Great! Now I am nervous, I thought. What if she doesn't like werewolves? What if she is allergic? What if… Everyone was right. I needed to calm down. But her car was amazing.

"I take it you like the car? Seeing as how your jaw is dropped and you haven't gotten in the car yet, I'm assuming that you still want to go you just need the shock to wear off." I nodded. "Well get in." I walked around to the opposite side and got in.

"What type of car is this?" I asked having never seen or heard of it before.

"It's the Saab Aero-X. They aren't selling it yet and this is a one of a kind car. The original model of this has no doors but simply opens at the top for you to get in. That model belongs to my friend. He designed this one with doors. But other than that it is the exact same."

"How do you and your friend have a car they aren't even building yet?" I was so perplexed.

"Before my parents died, I had this friend named Michael. His father was in jail, his mom was a drug addict and alcoholic. When he was going through a rough time he would come and talk to me about it. He told me that his dream was to design cars. He wanted to in fact make a car that ran on milk, making it more eco-friendly, and have it be a sleek and fast car. The real downer was that he didn't think he could amount to it. He wasn't stupid either, he was really quite bright. While he dad was being prosecuted his mother was drinking and doing drugs more than ever, he came and stayed with me. Don't worry, nothing ever happened. We just became best friends. My parents treated him like a son and he treated them like his own parents. Once his dad was sent to jail, he started taking ridiculously hard classes and finished the design of this car and the design for the engine that runs on milk. He sold his design to a car company a month before my parents died. He had many restrictions put on the car, like when it was going to be made, sold, and when and how they could put the new engine in other cars. The family friend that helped me gain guardianship of my brothers and become emancipated, also help Michael in the car deal and putting his mother in jail for child abuse. In the process he became an emancipated minor as well. Once the car company got through the all of the testing for the car and such, he gave me this car. He told me that I helped him get his life back. That even though I don't realize it I help people every day. That I was there to catch him when he fell, and that he could never repay me but that this would help ease his guilt. And if I didn't take it he would never leave his house. But by that time he already had a house three times the size of ours, so that really wouldn't have been punishment. Just the same, I couldn't let that happen. So this car has a great story behind it, and is quite dear to me."

"Wow. I have I ever told you how truly amazing I think you are to have survived all of that. And now I realize that you helped people along the way. Wow." How did I happen to have this caring, brave, strong girl next to me?

"He needed help. I couldn't have just known what was going on and done nothing."

"I know, but I doubt that anything you do will ever not stun me. But hearing you do something of that caliber is just that much more remarkable."

"Awe, thank you. I feel like I can trust you. So it is easy to just openly tell you all of these things. I can tell Liz, Jenna, and Stacy these things but I'm not quite sure to what extent they grasp it all."

"I understand. So might I ask where we are going?" Now I was really curious. We were driving through Seattle and it was already noon. Plus I was getting hungry.

"We are almost there. Are you hungry?" I nodded and gave the puppy dog face. She giggled. Ahh… One of the most enchanting things I have ever heard. "We'll eat first I promise." She pulled into this lot and paid for parking. I then realized where we were.


	8. Chapter 8: Stuffed Teddy

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Stuffed Teddy**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

A normal girl would go to the movies or a restraint. But Olivia took me to the Seattle Fair. Not only was she beautiful, brave, a good cook, but she was also creative and spontaneous. She parked the car and I quickly got out and ran to the other side to open the door for her.

"Thank you Seth. Whoever said chivalry is dead obviously never met you." She said and gave me a smile that set me on fire.

"Thank you." I closed the door and she locked the car. We walked towards the front gate and she paid for our admittance into the fair. We walked in the direction of a hot dog stand. Ironic, I'm going to be eating a hot dog kind of similar to me. I run a little warm and happen to occasionally be a dog. And of course I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" The stunning girl next to me inquired.

"I'll tell you about it later." I said. She seemed curious but left it alone. We approached the front and there was a teenage girl there ready to take our order.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" She asked in an extremely preppy way.

"We will have a corn dog, yard puppy, and orange soda. Seth what do you want to drink?"

"Orange soda." I wasn't doing that to be cute or anything. This girl just happened to like my favorite type of soda.

"Is that all?" Ashley, the hot dog girl asked.

"Yes." Olivia said with a smile.

"That'll be eight dollars and fifty cents." Ashley said and Olivia gave her the ten dollars. Olivia took the change and put it in the tip jar. Then she stepped off to the side for the next person to order with the receipt in hand.

"I'm just curious, what is a yard puppy?" I wanted to know what I was eating but with this girl's taste buds I was sure it would be delicious.

"It's a hot dog that it three feet long. I figured with the way you ate breakfast that we should start with that."

"Number fifty-eighty!" The boy handing out the food yelled.

"That's us." Olivia said and handed him the receipt. "Do you want any condiments Seth?"

"Everything," I said truthfully. I put mustard, ketchup, onions and relish on my hot dogs. Once she finished bathing my yard puppy in condiments and putting ketchup and mustard on her corn dog, we walked over to a bench and sat down. I took an enormous bite out of this gigantic hot dog. As I was chewing I looked at Olivia to see she was already finished with half of her corn dog.

"How did you eat that so fast?"

"I always eat fast. Especially fair food because it tastes so good and because I would always have to eat fast because we would grab food between rides and I had to finish the entire thing before we got on the ride or it had to go in the trash can. And I hate wasting food." Wow! This girl was fantastic. She could eat like a truck driver, cook food like Emeril, was braver than a lion, and had more beauty than a swan. The yard puppy was amazing. I finished it extremely fast wanting to not cause Olivia the need to wait for me to finish.

"Slow down Seth. I don't want you to choke. And the food isn't going anywhere." She said and took a sip of her orange soda.

"I know, I just didn't want to make you wait." I said with a blush.

"I don't mind waiting and we have all day to explore the fair. And there will be lots of food along the way." She said and leaned against me. It felt nice to have her there. I finished my hot dog and soda after a couple minutes.

"Now, that our stomachs are temporarily satisfied lets go on some rides." She said pulling me towards a ride. It was one where you stood up and it was a circle, and it spun you so fast that your cheeks got this tingly feeling. Luckily I had a strong stomach, because we went on all of the crazy rides. Olivia was fearless. We always held hands on every ride. Sometimes when I wasn't feeling that comfortable about going on a ride, Olivia would give me a kiss on the cheek. And tell me that I would still be living when we walked off the ride, and that if I went on it she would give me an additional kiss at the end. It was kind of like bribery but it worked. I conquered every ride that she faced me with. Occasionally we stopped for food. Cotton candy, corn on the cob, churros, and funnel cake was just the beginning. I had never had so much food in my entire life. And that was saying something coming from a werewolf. I actually felt full by the end of the day.

"You want to play some games?" She asked gesturing to the game where you throw a ball and try to break a plate.

"I'd love too." I was hoping to win Olivia a prize to remind her of tonight. She paid for it and we both threw three baseballs. I missed all three…. She didn't. Olivia had a great arm. She won this enormous teddy bear with a heart that said "I Love You".

"This is for you." She said and gave me the bear.

"Thank you, how did you do that? You have such a great arm." I was completely astonished.

"I have two brothers. And because I couldn't pay to go take my brothers to Disneyland once my parents died, I took them to fairs. My parents left us plenty of money but I didn't want to waste it. But the boys still needed something to cheer them up every once in awhile." That made perfect sense to me.

"I understand." Olivia was perfect in every way.

"You want try this game?" She said gesturing to the game with the hammer and you had to hit it so the ball would fly up and hit the bell. Now this game was something I could do well at. I felt the need to redeem myself after that feeble attempt. I nodded. Olivia paid the man and he handed me the hammer. I grabbed it with a firm grip and swung vigorously. The ball flew up and it the bell with a loud ding! The man handed me a massive wolf stuffed animal. Oddly enough it was the same color as my fur when I changed. I turned to Olivia and she had that smile on her face that made me go weak in the knees. Yes, guys do that too. We may not admit to it but it happens none the less. I walked over to her and handed her the wolf, and she handed me the bear. She laced her arm through mine and leaned her head against my shoulder and we started walking.

"Thank you for the wolf Seth. I love it." She said in the most enticing voice.

"You're welcome, and thank you for the bear."

"No problem. Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" She asked.

"Yes." We walked towards it. It was dark now so the entire fair was lit up. We got on and it was the one where you sat side by side in like a love seat. Olivia shivered next to me.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little." She said and I immediately took off my leather jacket and helped her into it. Then I put my arm around her wanting to warm her up. And I wanted to get closer to her. She willingly snuggled in closer to me.

"Thank you for the jacket." She looked up at me and smiled. We were at the top of the Ferris wheel. I leaned in to kiss her and she tilted her head up more. Then our lips touched. I was set ablaze. Our lips moved in a synchronized fashion. She intertwined her hands in my hair as I held her neck with one hand and waist with the other. When we were kissing it felt like something out of this world. We finally broke apart gasping for air.

"That was…" She started but couldn't finish.

"Magical." I offered.

"Definitely."She took back the spot she had next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. We remained silent but content for the reminder of the ride. We got off and started walking around again. "Are you hungry?" And then my stomach growled. We both laughed as we strolled towards the first food stand we saw. I ordered a turkey leg. It sounded interesting and Olivia said it tasted good. I finished that food in no time at all.

"Seth, you eat more than any boy I have ever met." Olivia said.

"I like food more than any boy you have ever met." I countered.

"That's true. Do you want a snow cone?" She asked. What is a snow cone? I guess my face said that for me. "Seth, you may love food but you know little about it. First you don't know what a funnel cake is, then churros, now you're telling me you have never had a snow cone? Well living up somewhere cold most likely hasn't given you the chance to try one." She pulled me towards the food stand. "It's shaved ice with food coloring and flavoring. I'd like a rainbow snow cone." She said to the Goth cash register girl.

"That'll be three dollars." And she paid her. The girl handed Olivia the snow cone that had red, yellow, and blue stripes. She took a bite of it and handed it to me. She said, "Bite." So I did. It was utterly cold but melted in my mouth. There was a swirl of flavors in mouth and it was mostly sugar. Olivia had great taste when it came to food. This was scrumptious in every way.

"Mmmm…."

"Told you so." She said and smiled. We kept walking with our arms interlaced and our prizes in hand. "You ready to go home?"

"Not really but we should." I looked at my watch. It was ten o'clock. We walked back to the car and put the stuffed animals in the back of the car. Seeing the wolf it reminded me that I needed to tell Olivia what I was. "Olivia, I need to tell you something. Can you come with me?" I said gesturing to the forest. She nodded and followed me. She grabbed my hand as we walked into the forest with the moon lighting our way. "Olivia, have you ever wondered if there was anything else out there? I mean besides vampires."

"Of course. I know there is. I'm not sure what, but if vampires exist then some of the other myths have to have some truth to them. Why?"

"Well…. Have you ever considered werewolves?"

"Yes, Seth what are you trying to say? Just tell me. I can handle it." She said urging me on.

"I'm a werewolf."

"Like silver bullets, full moon type of werewolf?" She asked, more curious than afraid.

"No, that is what vampires call Children of the Moon. I can change into a wolf at anytime. I have no problems with silver. The moon has no affect on me."

"Is that why you are abnormally tall? Strong? Eat abnormal amounts? And are kind of hot? And I mean that in a literal way." Wow, she caught on fast.

"Yeah, pretty much. You seem to be taking this better than I thought you would."

"Seth, my brothers are vampires. Need I say more?" She said. That was true. She could handle this situation a lot better than a normal person. "Is that why there is such a strong connection between us?" She said gesturing between me and herself.

"Yeah, you see there is this thing that happens to people in my tribe that are wolves and it's called imprinting. We use to just think that it was this rare thing, but it keeps happening to more people. It is when you see your soul mate for the first time and then there is this strong pull between the two of you, like gravity."

"That explains the feeling I had at the club." She was so perceptive. "I understand now. That also explains why it hurts to be away from you."

"You noticed that too?"

"Yeah. I have a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you show me what you look like? I promise not to run away. I just want to know as much about you as possible. And this is big part of you." She asked giving me the puppy dog face.

"Umm… Okay. But you have to stay here. I'll be right back." I said and kissed her forehead. She took that all very well. I wasn't expecting that. I walked behind a tree a quickly took off my clothes. Then I started to vibrate. And the next thing I know I'm down on all fours. I walked out from behind the tree and trotted toward her.

"Seth?" She asked looking at me in what I assumed to be awe. I nodded and sat down. "You know you're kind of cute." She giggled. Ahh.... What an amazing sound. It was like music to my ears. She started to scratch behind my ears and it felt really good. So I licked her face. "Ahhh! Seth! Go back and change so I can kiss you." She said and scratched behind my ears one more time. And then I walked back to my clothes, phased back, and put my clothes back on. I walked back to Olivia.

"What do you think?"

"I think I like this kind of kissing a lot better." She said and grabbed on to my hair again and kissed me like I have never been kissed before. So to help out the situation, I lifted her up and kept one hand on her back and the other on her waist. And I broke away wanting her more than oxygen but knowing that we both needed to breathe.

"I agree. That was a lot better." I said and picked her up in my arms. I carried her back to the car until she said.

"I would love to stay in your arms all night but I can't when I drive." I set her on the ground and opened the door for her. "Like I said, chivalry isn't dead." I closed the door and ran to the other side. Jumped in and she started the car. Then we drove off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9: Heaven

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Heaven**_

_**Liz Point of View**_

Olivia and Seth just left to go and clean up. You could tell they were love struck. And after so little time. I wish I could have that kind of luck with men someday. Not that I have problems getting guys but it just seems that none of them fit me. I haven't found my other half, but I'm not giving up yet.

"They definitely aren't coming back." Evan said.

"No chance. Our sister would not pass up an opportunity like that. Getting away from the uniform and be able to sneak off and spend the day with Seth. I have a hundred dollars that says she doesn't come back until past midnight." Ryan said making a bet.

"You're on. I bet she won't comeback with Seth until tomorrow. She is probably going to take him all the way to California." Evan retorted.

"No way, she would want to pack and plan for something like that. Plus I saw an ad on her desk for the Seattle Fair." Jenna said.

"You are all so nosy. But I'll take that bet and raise you a hundred. I have two hundred dollars that says she is going to the fair and will be back by eleven." I jumped in.

"You're on lil sis." Evan said. Even though we aren't blood related he and Ryan treat me like a sister, just like they do with Olivia.

"Let's get back to the game. The score is still Bloody Brady Bunch with five points and Mystery Inc. with six points. First one to ten points wins. Because frankly I'm getting exhausted." And that made everyone laugh. "You can all breathe again. Olivia is far enough away you won't smell her blood." And all the Cullens who had been holding in their breath exhaled.

"How do you all stand that? Especially being so young." Jasper inquired.

"Blood Boot Camp as we like to call it." Jenna said.

"After we were changed five years ago," Stacy said gesturing between the two of them. "We went to live in Africa for two years. Living on nothing but animal blood and slowly we were exposed to amounts of human blood. Now we can smell it but it isn't tempting. Although it was slightly different for Evan and Ryan."

"Because I had Leukemia human blood smelled almost revolting. And the animal blood smelled delicious." Evan said with an enormous grin on his face. He was always proud of his disgust with human blood.

"And having the telepathic connection Evan's perception of it transferred over to me." Ryan added.

"That's quite interesting." Carlisle said looking as though he was in deep thought.

"Time to kick some Scooby-Doo behind. Mutt get over here so we can play some futbol." Emmett said and Jacob ran over him to steal the ball.

"Oh, I'm so afraid from a dead leech." Jacob retaliated and kicked the ball into the goal.

"Seven points-Mystery Inc. and five points-Bloody Brady Bunch." I said after blowing my whistle. "Jacob, are you and Seth werewolves?" Was that why Emmett referred to him as a mutt? And why Jacob and Seth had inhuman strength? And were abnormally tall? And why they ate even more than your average teenage boy?

"You are very observant Liz. You caught on even faster than Bella. And I gave her hints." Jacob was a werewolf. Seth was a werewolf. Olivia was with Seth.

"Olivia, Evan, Ryan, Stacy, Jenna, Alex, calm down." Jasper said, apparently feeling our worry.

"What do you mean calm down?" Evan started.

"Our sister is out with a werewolf and tonight is a full moon." Ryan added.

"I knew he smelled funny at the club." Evan kept talking.

"Olivia is safe. I promise. We aren't like normal werewolves you refer to as Children of the Moon. We can change whenever we choose. And we still know who we are and what is going on around us when we change. We are in control in the utmost sense in our wolf form." Jacob continued. All of the Colemans immediately relaxed.

My phone ringer went off.

_Man, it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
Well, I hear you whispering in the words, to melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem, Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove  
And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
'Cause you're so smooth  
And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it  
But I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it would be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out  
Out from the barrio  
You hear my rhythm on your radio  
You feel the turning of the world, so soft and slow  
Turning you round... and round  
And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
'Cause you're so smooth  
And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it  
Or else forget about it  
Or else forget about it  
Let's don't forget about it  
Give me your heart, make it real  
Let's don't forget about it  
Let's don't forget about it  
Let's don't forget about it  
Let's don't forget about it  
Let's don't forget about it_

I love that song. Smooth by Santana was just an amazing song. And so did Olivia. Therefore I always let it play all the way through whenever she sends me a text. This one said:

_**Going to Seattle Fair with Seth. Be back before eleven.**_

Love,  
Olivia

"I know that it hasn't happened yet but you might want to get your cash ready. Olivia just sent me a text saying she was going to the fair, and would be home by eleven." I was so happy for Olivia. And that I was officially four-hundred dollars richer. "It would appear you don't know your sister as well as you both thought." I had the biggest smirk on my face. "Okay, let's finish this game. I want lunch." And I blew my whistle signaling the continuation of the game. Alice scored a point with no trouble at all because she could "see" the Evans and Ryans tackle her before they actually did. Jacob, Jenna, and Stacy passed the ball back and forth and scored again for Mystery Inc. We, I mean, the Mystery Inc. Team needed one more point. Time for our, I mean, their Secret Weapon. Alexander the Great. He took the ball and was lighting fast. He sped up the field and Carlisle almost cut him off. But then he darted around Carlisle and before anyone noticed he did the Bend it Like Beckham move (which he taught David) and scored. The Mystery Inc. Team was jumping up and down with celebration. Evan and Ryan hoisted Alex on to their shoulders and ran around the field for a victory lap. Men, can't live with them…. can't live with them. Emmett was crying tearless sobs off in the corner of the field. Awww, he was a softie. I walked over to him to cheer him up.

"Hey, are you crying? Well, I guess you can't but are you crying on the inside?" I asked. He nodded. "You want to go to the game room with me. I am awesome at air hockey." He nodded and then immediately cheered up.

"Where is it?"

"It was a shop before we transformed it into the game room. It's connected to the garage. Olivia's family use to own an arcade amongst other things. But Olivia already had connections with various companies to purchase more. She still maintains and owns the establishments in Los Angeles, but does it all from here." I knew much more about Olivia's family but it was thing that she told me only due to the fact that we were like sisters, I had told her, and that I promised not to talk about it too much. She didn't have a problem telling people, but once most people knew they treated her differently. We walked out of the forest to the garage. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Nessie, Jacob, Edward, Bella, Stacy, Jenna, Evan, and Ryan were coming with us. Esme, Carlisle, and Alex were going inside to talk and he was giving them a tour of the house. I opened the door and flipped the lights on. The walls were a red, just like the exterior of the house, and the floor was a dark wood. There was a wide screen TV on the opposite wall of me. Hooked up to it were a PlayStation, Wii, Gamecube, and every other game console you can think of. In a case next to it were all the games and controllers that went with them, and there were three beanbags in the flood in front of the TV that was hanging high on the wall and was tilted down at an angle. To the right was a Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Pinball machine, a DDR 3 (Dance Dance Revolution; for those of you that don't know), a Zombie Shoot 'em Down, a Ms. Pac-Man, a Galaga, a Skeeball machine, and three NASCAR Racing Games. In the middle of the room was a Foosball table, an Air Hockey table, and a Billiard table (pool table). On the left wall was a microwave, mini refrigerator, juke box, record player, and massive stereo system which had an iPod hook up. There was also a dart board, card table, and a couple of other casino games. There were neon signs all over the wall as well. Not in a trash way but in a way that made this the ultimate gaming room. My favorite said "Girls Play Better". There were speakers all over the room and occasionally we would push the tables off to the sides and have a random dance party. In the middle of that wall was a white door that matched the simple molding in the room, and it led to the garage where all of our cars where. We actually had to add on to it because of the vast number of cars we owned. We all wanted our own and we liked to race. I heard gasps behind me. Everyone in the room is in awe besides my sisters and brothers.

"When you pressed the different buttons on this remote control there was a disco ball that came out of the ceiling and there were various lights that could come down too. Strobe lights, black lights, and color changing lights were just the beginning. Olivia designed this place from top to bottom. Only she knows how to use the remote because it is so complicated. Evan and Ryan can, but aren't allowed to anymore after an incident awhile back. They fought over it and let's just say it got ugly." I could see the wheels in Alice's head turning. She was already planning a massive party in here. Why not just ask Olivia to use the club. Now more gears in her head appeared to be grinding.

"Good idea Liz. Thanks." She said perkily.

"I don't want to know. I thought vampires couldn't go to heaven but here it is, and I appear to be in it." Emmett said still in awe and looking around the room. That made everyone start laughing. I went over to turn on some party music. My iPod was still plugged in. Olivia had much better taste in music and she hooked me up with tons of amazing songs I had never heard of but loved. Where was that song? Ahhh…. Here it is. Highway to Hell by AC/DC. Once it came over the speakers everyone started laughing again. Alice and Jasper went over and started playing the NASCAR game. Stacy and Jenna went to play DDR. Evan and Ryan were playing the Zombie game, it happened to be their favorite. Nessie ran to the Skeeball machine with Jacob. Edward and Bella started playing Foosball. And last but not least Rosalie went to play Ms. Mac-Man.

"Emmett, are you ready for this?" I asked. Not to brag or anything, but I kicked some serious vampire butt in Air Hockey.

"Bring it on Britney Spears." I was never going to live that concert down. My family understood because Olivia and I did it and the food was amazing. But I could see that Emmett was not going to let this go.

"Let's make this interesting. I win, and you never speak of that again. You win, and you have bragging rights until the end of the century as the best Air Hockey player." Little did Emmett know….

"Em, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward said picking up on my thoughts about…. No don't tell him! Please? I thought to Edward.

"Definitely. You're on. Hit me baby one more time." He said mocking me for the last time. I grabbed the puck and started the game. I scored before he even could blink. Not that he needed to, figure of speech. Then he got his game face on and flexed his arm muscles getting ready. I blocked his shot and scored, again. This was going to be a piece of cake, like always. This continued on until I had six points and he had scored none. Feeling bad, I let him score twice. I started to get bored so I scored that last point. And the air turned off.

"I can't believe I lost a game for the second time today." He was looking so sad. Like a four year-old who found out there was no tooth fairy. It was time to take mercy on him.

"Emmett did you look at the wall behind you when you came in?" He shook his head, no. He looked towards the door we walked in through and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What is this?" He asked and ran over immediately to get a closer look.

"It's our trophy case. I happened to be the National Air Hockey Champion. It sounds dorky, which it is, but I am just good. My brothers and sisters were human not that long ago and did amazing in their own area. We are all so proud we like to display it. We also love to reminisce on the times when we could stand out. We can't anymore because we don't want to be too closely looked at with five out of seven people in our family being vampires." In the trophy case there were also pictures amongst the trophies. One of my family before the accident. One picture of Olivia's family before the accident and Leukemia. A signed picture from David Beckham and he was standing with Alex in the photograph. And Stacy had one of her project in engineering and the award next to it. Jenna's trophy and a picture of her standing with her science experiment involving gravity and various forces (I never understood that project). Evan and Ryan had pictures of themselves in uniforms from every sport team in high school and excelling at it. Olivia had pictures of her at hospitals, animal rescue centers, soup kitchens, working at orphanages, building homes for Hurricane victims, and so on. Olivia's pictures were more of what she had done to help others, rather helping than herself, which I thought was always one of the best qualities in Olivia. To her though, that was how she helped herself. Olivia was one of those rare people who felt good helping others and felt that donating her time was a necessary thing to do in life. And then there was my photo next to my medals for being a National Air Hockey Champion. "We may not all be good at everything, but we accelerate in our own field. But that was a fair game, so no more mocking me with Britney." He nodded. I had an urge to play cards all of the sudden.

"Does anyone, who won't cheat with their powers, want to play Texas Hold 'em?" I asked, knowing that people here could easily cheat with their mind reading and future seeing.

"I'm in! I love to gamble." Evan and Ryan said in unison. That was just creepy sometimes.

"I'm out. I want to play some Galaga." Emmett was tired of getting beat, my bet.

"I'll play. I haven't played cards in decades." Jasper said and walked over. Alice was still playing the driving game in a yellow Porsche on the Italy level, and winning. I could never get past that level. Alice could most likely because she could see what obstacles were coming. It was fine with me; she was breaking all the levels and unlocking more add-ons for the cars. "Alice isn't going to play because she can't turn off her power really. In addition she loves the NASCAR game." And Alice nodded; she was trying not to break her concentration. Video games were like crack, only better.

"We don't want to play." Nessie said referring to her and Jacob.

"I'll play." Rosalie said.

"We'll continue playing pool." Bella said for herself and Edward.

"Okay, well I'm going to get that peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the refrigerator. If anyone wants human food to eat help yourself. I don't mean humans for food." And that got everyone laughing. I quickly ate the sandwich and sat down in the dealer's chair and everyone playing sat down. I grabbed the chips from beneath and handed the correct amounts to everyone to start. I took the deck of cards and started shuffling. My grandma was a black jack dealer and taught me everything I know. We played for an hour. Rosalie ended with the most chips, and then Jasper, and then Evan and Ryan were both completely out of chips. We stopped playing poker and everyone moved onto different games. We all played for a couple more hours then I got hungry again. It was five o'clock now.

"I'm going to go make some dinner. It will be ready in about half an hour. Jenna and Stacy make sure to turn it all off when you all come inside. You know how Olivia freaks about the electricity." I said because Olivia hated wasting so much energy leaving the games running for hours when they weren't in use.

I went outside and into the house. I assumed Alex, Carlisle, and Esme were in the library. It was another one of Olivia's works of art. She loved to read. Alex did too but not like Olivia. I went into the kitchen to make some lasagna. It took longer than half an hour because I realized I should make twice the original amount I was planning on making taking into account that Jacob ate as much as Michael Phelps. While it was in the oven, I went to my room and checked my e-mails. Although I don't see all of my friends from Colorado as often as I would like we still keep in touch through e-mails, instant messaging, text messaging, phone calls, and chat rooms, it just isn't the same. But I like to try and keep up the contact that we do have. I called to the vampires knowing that they could hear that dinner was ready. They all came to the kitchen and sat down taking the same seats as before. Jacob and I finished our food in no time at all. Nessie had a little bit too, even though I could tell human food wasn't her favorite.

"Let's watch a movie in the theater down stairs. We haven't in so long." Stacy suggested.

"I agree. Let's watch Transformers: Rise of the Fallen." Jenna said. She just secretly thought Shia LaBeouf was hot. I can't deny that.

"Hold on. Hold on. You have a theater too? And how did you get that movie. It is still showing in theaters. What don't you guys have?"

"Let me think. We have a pool, Jacuzzi, dock, private part of the lake….. Oh! We don't have an Ice Skating Rink." I said.

"But we own a Roller Skating Rink in Seattle. It's our parent's wealth. Olivia manages it all now. Our family moved to California in the gold rush. And our ancestors actually struck gold. Not huge amounts but more than most. He saved his fortune and spent wisely. It continued to grow. We were the wealthiest people in California for a long time, still are. But no one ever spent the money, or publicized that we had any. People treat you differently when you have it. No one in California knows about this surplus of cash except, us, family, and very few close friends. When you have too much money you take it for granted and you stop appreciating the little things in life." Evan said. He and his brother may have acted like goof balls but every once in a life time they said something deep that you never forget.

"In addition to the money from the gold, and simply saving it; our family owns many smaller establishments that profit quite well. Also, Olivia has a way with people. She helps others constantly without knowing it. Besides the various volunteer services, Olivia always cheered others on and brought them out of the dark and into the light. She wasn't just optimistic. There is something more to her. Always has been, and always will be." Ryan added. We all truly admired Olivia but her brothers have known her for so long and have seen her do all of those things. Enough of all this admiration. Olivia hated it when people gave her recognition because she didn't do good things for that she did it for her sole because it made her feel good on the inside. We had man conversations discussing this when the vampires went on hunting trips.

"Let's get to the movie." We went down stairs to the home theater. It was in the basement but was nicer than any movie theater I had ever seen, but was much smaller. Stacy set up the movie and surround sound, while we all sat in our seats. We watched the movie, and it ended at ten-thirty. I noticed that Nessie had fallen asleep.

"We have a guest room upstairs. Jacob do you want to take her upstairs?" I said in a whisper trying not to wake her up. He nodded, and scooped her up in his arms. We walked upstairs and I showed him the guest room. He walked in and set her down on the bed and tucked her in. We walked out of the room and I closed the door. We walked into the living room and everyone was seated just talking.

"Let's go tomorrow. And go up to Canada." Evan said. They were planning a hunting trip with the new guys. Meanwhile the girls were planning a shopping and spa weekend.

"I want in on the shopping. I just got my new credit card and it needs to be used." My closet was enormous and I need more clothing to fill it. We continued to all plan. The boys were going to leave to go to Vancouver, Canada for three days. While, the girls had a shopping spree and spa weekend planned out. Jacob would be staying behind to play nanny with Nessie. The conversations continued when Seth and Olivia walked in the door.


	10. Chapter 10: BCC

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Burrito, Churro, and Canadian Bacon**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

That was the best date yet. Seth was perfect. I didn't care if he was a werewolf. He was my werewolf. I knew there was something special about him the first time I met him. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Did I mention that he smells good? I was still wearing his jacket and I continued to immerse myself in the enchanting smell. That may sound extremely odd, but it's just fact. I pulled my car into the garage, and turned it off. Seth was already opening my door before I could blink. Once he closed the door, I noticed how amazing it felt to have his warm body pressed against mine. I tilted my head up as he nearly bent all the way over. I'm average height for women, but Seth was tall. Like Empire State Building tall. He tilted my chin up and pressed his damp, warm lips to mine. You know that tingly feeling you get when you jump in a pool, or stick your toes in Jacuzzi water, or hold a cup of hot chocolate on a cold, rainy day. That was the feeling I had all over my body. When we kissed fireworks went off, wedding bells rung, and everything felt right. Like all of the problems in life ceased to exist with one simple kiss. He urged for my lips to part with his tongue on my lower lip. Once I allowed entry, I could taste him. Not in a nasty way, but in a way that I could absorb all aspects of Seth with my different senses. I have smelt him, seen him (not fully, but I was willing to wait), heard his voice and laugh, tasted him, and felt him for the most part. I need air, and apparently he did too. So he started to kiss my neck while I caught my breath. I wanted more of him so I brought his lips back to mine. We kissed for who knows how long, but when it ended I realized it wasn't nearly long enough.

"We should probably go inside, I'd love to stay here and kiss you until the end of the Earth. Although I'd prefer to not have it interrupted with someone coming to look for us." He said with the smile that made me go weak in the knees. Not being able to speak quite yet, because I was still in a daze from his kissing, I just nodded. He grabbed his stuffed Teddy Bear and handed me my wolf.

"I'm going to name him Burrito." My stuffed wolf looked just like my real wolf.

"Why did you choose that name?"

"Because he reminds me of you, and the first food you ate with me were my burritos." And that made him laugh.

"I'm going to name my teddy bear Churro, because that was my second favorite food today that I had never had before." Seth was so cute.

"I still can't believe you had never had that before."

"I can't believe I finally found you." He was so sweet and he gave me another kiss while we stood on the porch in front of my house. "Thanks for the astonishing date."

"No problem, thanks for coming with me." I said out of breath. The expression "took my breath away" was miraculously accurate. And then I opened up the door and put our prizes at the base of the stairs. We walked into the living room and found everyone on the couches, with the exception of Nessie. She probably was in the guest room sleeping.

"Hi you guys." I said. Seth sat down on the one space left, and I sat down in his lap.

"Did you guys have fun?" Liz asked.

"I sure did." Seth said.

"I did too." I certainly did have fun spending the day with the love of my life.

"Are either of you hungry? There is leftover lasagna in the refrigerator." Liz was so considerate.

"I'm full. No thank you." Seth said.

"How is that possible? You're always hungry." Jacob asked.

"Let's just say Seth kind of ate his way through the fair."I said. It got everyone laughing and it was certainly true.

"The guys are going up to Canada this weekend." Evan said. He looked more excited than a kid on Christmas morning.

"And we're having a spa and shopping weekend!" Liz looked just as excited. For that matter so did Alice. She must be the shopping queen in their family.

"Sounds like fun to me. So are you leaving tomorrow night or morning? Because Friday isn't really the weekend but I'm just curious." I truly was because I wanted to spend tomorrow with Seth.

"We are leaving tomorrow night." Ryan replied.

"Make sure you get me some Canadian bacon!" I said. That got everyone laughing again.

"Well we should go. I'm not tiered but I think Nessie definitely is." Bella said. We all stood up and everyone walked to the door. Jacob came out of the guest room with Nessie sleeping in his arms. Sleeping Beauty came to mind when I saw Nessie in his arms. Everyone started walking towards their cars. Seth was still holding my hand while we walked towards a yellow Porsche.

"Do you want to go to the beach with me tomorrow?" He asked. Did I want to see him shirtless? Yes! I know that isn't what he asked but it was implied. Right?

"I'd love too."

"I'll pick you up at nine tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds perfect." I smiled and he gave me a goodnight kiss.

He got in the car and they all drove away. We walked back inside when I noticed that he left Churro. I would have to give that to him tomorrow.

"Goodnight you guys." I said to everyone as I walked upstairs.

"Goodnight." Everyone replied back simultaneously. I walked into my room and put Burrito on my bed with Churro. I have a queen sized bed so I would still have room to sleep. I inhaled the scent of Seth again, took off the jacket, and put it on my couch. I changed into my pink, silk pajamas, brushed my teeth, and went to bed. I dreamt that night of a beautiful wolf, my wolf, howling at the moon. But then the dream stopped when….


	11. Chapter 11: Goodnight Kiss

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Goodnight Kiss**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

"Goodnight." Everyone replied back simultaneously. I walked into my room and put Burrito on my bed with Churro. I have a queen sized bed so I would still have room to sleep. I inhaled the scent of Seth again, took off the jacket, and put it on my couch. I changed into my pink, silk pajamas, brushed my teeth, and went to bed. I dreamt that night of a beautiful wolf, my wolf, howling at the moon. But then the dream stopped when I heard a tapping at the window. It was the sound of pebbles being thrown on glass. I had heard it many times before. It happened quite frequently the month before prom. I walked over to the window and pushed it up.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" I loved the classics and this seemed like the opportune moment.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" So he knew Romeo and Juliet. He was more perfect than I thought.

"Seth, what are you doing here? You couldn't wait less than ten hours?"

"No, I could not wait that long to see you again." He said and started climbing the tree next to my window.

"Please be careful." If he fell I would have a hard time explaining this to my brothers. They were worse than parents when it came to boyfriends. Not that I ever had one. I moved away from the window as Seth crawled in. I didn't think he would fit. The window was minuscule compared to Seth. Once he was inside I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes.

"Not that I mind, but why aren't you wearing a shirt or shoes?"

"Because I didn't want to carry it while I ran over here in my wolf form. And I like your attire as well." He said as he looked me over from head to toe. And that's when I realized that I was wearing next to nothing. Then I blushed a scarlet red. At least we matched.

"Oh, you left Churro and your jacket. I was going to give them to you tomorrow." I said wanting to change the subject. Although it was quite hard to get my mind off of his perfectly sculpted abs.

"Thank you, and keep the jacket. I don't get cold anymore." He was so hot he caused global warming of course he wouldn't need a jacket. The next thing I know, Seth is caring me to my bed and I didn't even apprehend that he picked me up.

"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet." I commented, and that made him blush. He set me down on my bed and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled in closer to him. He really was hot, and I mean that in a literal way.

"How hot are you?" I asked. It sounded weird, but I had no idea how else to phrase it.

"One hundred

"You know a lot about me. Tell me more about yourself." I was really curious. I knew tons about Seth, but then at the same time nothing.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your family."

"I have an older sister named Leah. She's a wolf too. She is the only girl wolf, so that pisses her off a little."

"Can I meet her?" I wanted to meet the person who knew all of the juicy secrets about Seth. She knew him since birth, so therefore knew more about Seth than anyone.

"I'll introduce you to her tomorrow when we go to the beach. She won't be coming with us, but we'll stop by my house before so you can meet her. My mom's name is Sue and she married Charlie Swan, Bella's dad, a year after my dad, Harry, died." He didn't cry or start breaking down but I could hear the sadness in his voice when he talked about his dad.

"Oh, Seth, I'm so sorry." I said and hugged him closer to me.

"Why? It isn't your fault. He lived a good life and he probably couldn't have picked a better person to marry mom. I'm sad that he's not around anymore, but I still have my mom and sister, and they're happy. Well Leah isn't happy, but she never is." At least he was happy.

"Wait did you say Charlie Swan, as in Chief of Police Swan?"

"Yeah, why? He's Bella's dad, and my step-dad. So that makes Bella my step-sister."

"Because he had to come by the club, and sign some papers to allow me to open. He also had to stop by some other establishments that I have opened to sign off on those papers too. I have seen him a lot lately with all of the places that I have opened, in Forks and Port Angeles. So tell me more. How long have you lived in La Push?"

"All of my life. I went to school on the reservation and have never really left Washington. I just graduated from high school a couple weeks ago. So now I'm eighteen and have nothing to do except spend time with you."

"That's so sweet. Do you have a job? Or anything you specifically want to do in life besides spending it with me?" Not that I don't want to spend every minute of every day with Seth but I just wanted to know what his passions were.

"I don't have a job but I do want to write. It may sound slightly odd but I have always loved writing stories. More like comic books without the comics themselves and more descriptions. I loved comic books as a kid but I have no artistic skills. What about you? Other than managing all of the businesses in Washington and California, what do you like to do?"

"Other than spend time with you, I love to read. I want to open up a book store. And not as one of my family's establishments but as my own store to run." I really did want to do that. Every since I was a kid I wanted to move to some small town and open up a book store and just sell books to people who loved to read as much as I did.

"It sounds to me like we were made for each other." He said, and not that I wasn't interested in this conversation, but I yawned because being in his arms was comfortable and there was no other place on Earth I wanted to be.

"You sound tiered. Just fall asleep my little angel. I'll wake you in the morning before I leave to get ready for the beach. Dream perfect dreams." He said and gave me our last good night kiss. Then I dreamt of my wolf, until I heard someone snoring. I opened my eyes and saw Seth, with his arms still wrapped around me, sleeping. So I went back to sleep listening to my man snore and dreamt of a perfect world where Seth and I lived happily ever after. Would it last in the real world?


	12. Chapter 12: Wet Awakening

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Wet Awakening**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt a wet tongue lick my face. I just rolled over not wanting to wake up. And then I felt four other tongues on my face. What was going on? I haven't had my face licked by five wet, slobbery, bad-smelling tongues since…

"I can't believe it! What are you guys doing here?" I said as I petted each of my precious Alaskan malamutes sitting on my bed all around me. The rest of my family was at my door with the biggest grins on their faces. "How'd you get them here? Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that they're here but I'm questioning the methods of transport."

"We ran down to California after you went to bed. We picked up your truck from storage and picked them up from Samantha's place. She did seem sad to see them go. But then we loaded them up in the truck and drove them up." Evan said. I couldn't believe they did this for me.

"We knew how much you missed them. You have done so much for us. In addition, your birthday is next week. Think of it as an early present." Ryan added.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you guys so much!" I said as I wrapped my arms around them. "Wait did you say you brought my truck?" Everyone nodded. I was so excited! I gave them all another quick hug. Grabbed my pink robe and fuzzy slippers and rushed outside. There was my old, rusted, blue pickup truck with a name brand no one knew anymore. All of my babies were home, and my brothers brought me back truck. Could this be the best week ever? I found the love of my life; I had my family, my puppies, and my car-well cars, thanks to my brothers. Oh My Google! Where on Earth was my Seth? Trying not to let my instant worry show on my face, I thanked my family again, and went to my room with my dogs. There was a note on his jacket.

_Good morning Olivia,_

I know I promised to wake you. But it was an impossible task to wake a sleeping angel. I'm still picking you up at nine. I'll run, so we can take your car.

Love always and forever,  
Your Seth

"Isn't he sweet?" I said to my angels. They all nodded. It was funny how they all understood me so well. They looked so happy to see me. I was happy to see them, too. It was seven in the morning. What was with vampires being awake so early? Oh yeah…. We'll I had a date to get ready for. Because Seth said he was running here, we could take my truck, and my dogs. I showered and blow dried my hair. Then I put on my bathing suit, shorts, t-shirt, sweatshirt, and Seth's jacket. I packed a bag for the beach-which was enormous- with all of the essentials. Towels, spare clothes, sunscreen( I burn easily, even in cloudy weather), phone, keys, leashes, dog bones, doggie bags, tennis balls, and that was just about it. I still had an hour to kill before Seth got here. I made myself a bowl of cereal, and started packing a picnic basket that could feed a family of six. That would be just enough food for Seth.

"Hey sis, we know that we just sprung the dog thing on you, so we are installing a couple doggie doors, and dog proofing the house." Ryan said, as I watched them install the doggie door on the screen at a vampire rate.

"Thank you again. Seth is going to pick me up soon, and I'm taking them to the beach. So you'll have them out of your hair. Even though I know you missed them too." I said and jostled Evan's hair and Ryan's.

"Of course we did. And the funny part is about these dogs is that they don't shy away from us like other animals." Evan commented.

"That is weird. Whatever." I said and walked back into the kitchen and finished making the picnic basket. Then there was a knock from the front door. "I'll get it."

"'Cause nobody else will." Evan shouted. And I heard Jenna smack him on the head as she walked through the back door. I opened the door to find Seth standing with a smile on his face. Alas, he was wearing a shirt. Swim shorts and sandals also accompanied the attire.

"Good morning." I said and then all five of my dogs pounced on Seth. They were all licking his face as he laid on the ground. I knew that normally nothing would knock someone Seth's size down but surprise was the true culprit for the crime of my boyfriend defenseless on the ground. I made my way through my dogs and found Seth. "Sorry about that. But they seem to like you?" I said with a shrug.

"Yeah they do. Whose are they? Because they're really cute." He said rubbing their heads.

"Mine. It's a long story. I'll tell you in the car. Do you mind if we bring them?"

"Of course not. So I assume we won't be taking the Concept." Seth said as we walked into the house.

"Correct, we will be taking my truck. Let me grab the food and my bag and we'll leave." So I did just that and leashed all of my dogs.

"See you guys later." I yelled to the rest of my family.

"See yah!" They all replied and they went about their business. I closed the front door, and with Seth holding on to the leashes walked to my truck. We loaded the pups in the back, put the basket and my beach bag in the truck and started the drive to La Push Beach.


	13. Chapter 13: Long Drive, Long Story

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Long Drive, Long Story**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

A fork was immensely beautiful. My entire life I had wanted to live in a small town where you knew everyone. And now I finally was. I had always lived in the city but loved it. I guess we always desire what we don't have. I knew my way to La Push Beach due to the fact that I lived near the beach my entire life and when I moved here it was the first thing I went to look for. The city I can live without, but the ocean I simply cannot.

"We have a long enough drive ahead. What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about your dogs." Seth started.

"When I lived in California, and I was a sophomore in high school I read to this old lady three houses up the street from me. She had six dogs. Five boys and one girl, and they were different breeds with the exception of two, and those two had not been neutered. She had me also take care of the dogs when I came over, and take them on walks, because she wasn't able to do so. She could walk fine, but her dogs weren't Chihuahuas they were big working dogs. When she passed away her nephew and only family called animal control to pick up her dogs. She owned six houses in the area and he sold them off one by one. The house closest to mine he sold last. I was walking home one day in June and when I passed her house I heard whimpering. Knowing that he hadn't actually sold that house yet, I went to investigate using the key I still had. I found her girl dog, Amelia in the kitchen lying on a cardboard box looking distressed. So I carried her back to my house. My parents weren't home yet but my brothers were. I knew immediately that she was pregnant and I helped her deliver each and every one of the dogs in the back of this truck. Our house wasn't exactly small and once my parents heard what I had done they let me keep each and everyone one of the dogs. Especially because it was summer and I would have plenty of time to train and take care of them. Their mother died the following October. And they have been with me for the past three years."

"I know you are most likely tired of hearing it, but I am going to say it again. You are absolutely amazing." Seth said and stared at me in awe. "Could you tell me more about your parents if you don't mind?" He said being gentle approaching the subject of the people who raised me.

"I don't mind. They lived a good life. No matter how much longer I wish it could be. What do you want to know?"

"How did they die? My father died of a heart attack and I was wondering what happened to yours." He said still trying to be careful.

"My parents were driving to a fancy seafood restaurant because it was their twenty-first anniversary. There was a faulty stoplight and a truck hit them on the right. My mom died on the scene. She did tell my dad before she died that if they both died that my brothers and I should bury them whichever way helped us deal best with our grief. She always wanted my father to be buried so that if he died before her she could visit his grave. But my dad wanted to be cremated, although he was willing to be buried if it made her happy. When my brothers and I went to the hospital my dad told us what out mom said and that we should do whatever made us least sad with their passing. He told me to take care of myself and my brothers no matter what happened." I started to tear up but told Seth I was fine. I truly was but how could you not tear up when you think that your parents just wanted you to be happy.

"We called and sent out e-mails to family, friends, and my parents' employees. We told them to dress in something comfortable, and their favorite color. And black was only aloud if it was definitely their favorite color. People didn't question why they just did what they were told. The day of the funeral came and I wore pink, my brothers wore red and blue. And I preformed the ceremony entirely. I remember it like it was yesterday….."

***Flashback***

There were chairs were all set up in front of my brothers and I. I told my brothers how I thought the funeral would go and they thought it was rather brilliant. The ceremony was held on this cliff about five miles from our house. About five hundred people were seated in front of us in casual clothing, just as we wanted. My parents had many employees and knew everyone of their names, and treasured them all. I had a microphone and the speakers were stationed around the chairs.

"The five of us would walk in this park. We would just take walks as a family and enjoy being together. My parents lived a good life no matter how short. This ceremony isn't about their death but about their life. This is the cause for the casual dress and my brothers and I leading the ceremony. My parents weren't religious. They believed in this life being lived to the fullest not knowing if there was absolutely something after. There are no guarantees in life and they knew that well. My mom originally wanted my dad to be buried in case he died before her. She thought that he's going to be dead and I will be dealing with the grief. She wanted a grave to be able to visit after he passed. But when my parents knew they were going to die, they told us to do this our way, because they would be dead and we were dealing with the grief." I said and need a breath so I paused and let Evan take the microphone.

"Our parents liked to have fun in life and celebrate. Although they didn't want to make a big deal out of certain things, they still wanted it recognized. Like they're twentieth anniversary. They had a party but wanted it casual for the most part and just wanted to celebrate with close friends and family." He finished and handed the microphone back to me.

"We decided that we wanted them cremated. And they really were soul mates. It was definitely love at first sight. Why should they be separated in death? They hated being apart in life, when one of them had business trips." Then my brothers took each of the urns and poured them into this plastic tub. "Now that they are together we wanted you all to know some things about our parents you may or may not have known. My dad loved Oreos and Diet Pepsi. My mom loved Coffee and Milk Duds." Evan and Ryan poured each of those things into the bin. "My parents loved vacations, as long as we were together. These pictures are of us in Hawaii, a cruise, a trip to Arizona, Texas, Nevada, Washington, and Colorado. There were plenty more but this is all we could find." And those pictures were burned and put in the box. "I told some of you to bring things you wouldn't mind burning that reminded you of my parents." Michael was the first to walk up.

"You were the parents I never had. Thanks for taking me in, and helping me through." He said and burned his baby blanket. Then walked away as Jim, my dad's friend, the lawyer came up.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." That was all he said and burned a picture of who knows what. Various people came up and did this repeatedly. Burning things from flowers to pictures. This went on for about twenty minutes. After all essence of my parents was burned we took the tub and slowly dumped it into the ocean from the cliff. It is what they would have wanted to happen. It was certainly how my brothers and I wanted it to happen.

"Thank you all for coming. My parents would be honored. For those of you old enough go home and have a drink. For those of you who aren't go home and have a tub of ice cream." I ended. Some people left and others helped clean up. Jim came up to me.

"I have the papers for the emancipation, adoption, and taking ownership of everything. You sure you want to do this? I have faith that you could handle the business, house, and brothers, but I'm just being sure."

"Positive." And then I signed my Hancock on the dotted line on about one-hundred and eighteen papers. I had already read them all but now they were finalized and ready for me to sign.

"You know have ownership of everything, are the legal guardian of your brothers, and are technically an adult, but no drinking or doing drugs." Jim could make me smile even at the saddest of times.

"Like I would." I said and the he drove me and my brothers home to help us get settled into the house again. We spent the rest of the day packing my parents things that we still wanted for storage, donating things we would miss but never need again, moving me into my parents' room, and lamenting on the good times we shared.

***End of Flashback***

I finished telling Seth the story and noticed he was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you're so brave and strong. And because you that was truly amazing what you did for your parents." Seth was so sensitive and sweet.

"There are tissues in the glove compartment, and we're here." I parked the truck and grabbed the picnic basket. Seth blew his nose and stopped crying then crabbed my beach basket. I let the dogs out and grabbed their leashes. And we started our day at the beach.


	14. Chapter 14: Satisfied

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Satisfied**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

"So what are their names?" Seth asked.

"This one is Lupus. I took Latin in high school, and I think they look like wolves. And the Latin word for wolf is lupus."

"That makes sense."

"This one is Snowflake because she is as white as snow. This is Cinnamon. When I was deciding on names and I was making French toast one morning for breakfast, this one took a piece when my back was turned. And in the process got cinnamon everywhere."

"Would I ever get to try your French toast?" Seth asked sheepishly.

"Absolutely. We were watching the movie Snow Dogs starring Cuba Gooding Jr. and the dog Demon ate toothpaste. And then this one decided to do the same thing. So Demon is his name but he is actually my softie."

"I love that movie." He said.

"Me too, I love all Disney movies, but I like the classics better. I may have to deal with adult situations all of the time but I'm really a kid on the inside."

"I am too. My favorite is Toy Story. I like Buzz."

"I like Beauty and the Beast. That's actually how Rose got her name. We were watching the scene where the petals fall and she started to whimper."

"Don't tell Rosalie about the dogs. She would flip is she found out that she has the same name as a dog." And we both started laughing hysterically.

"I don't know how I would exactly hide them though. They aren't really small. They even knocked you down, and they happen to be friendly to vampires. Although most animals aren't."

"That is weird, and they only knocked me down because I wasn't expecting it. Not because I'm not strong or anything."

"I never said that. And I think you're very strong." I said grabbing his bicep. "I was just pointing out that these dogs can't be hidden in a closet."

"Good point." He said and I laid a towel the size of Texas down. I let the dogs of the leash because no one was on the beach and there weren't any signs against it. Seth sat down and took of the jacket, sweatshirt, and tank top. I left the shorts on because I was willing to show some skin but I was going to leave some clothing on to keep me warm. Seth's jaw dropped when he saw the bathing suit.

"You like it?" He just nodded. I started to put sunscreen on and he laughed.

"You're putting on sunscreen in this weather?" He said gesturing to the overcast weather.

"I have gotten sun burned on a rainy day. So I'm not taking any chances." And at that he laughed. I am fair, but I'm not butt white. I do have really sensitive skin and I hate getting sun burned. But then I always have an amazing tan after the burn goes away. "Can you put some on my back and shoulders?" I asked. He nodded so I handed him the bottle and sat down in front of him. He put the coconut sunscreen in his handed and started rubbing it all over my back. He kept rubbing even after I knew it was rubbed in. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fake rubbing in sunscreen forever, I turned around, pushed him down, and started to kiss him. It was just like every other time put a little more force. I filled my hands with his hair as he put on hand on the small of my back and one on my face. And traced the outline of my cheek bones in the process. I heard his stomach growl and broke our kiss. Although it was less of a kiss and more of a make-out session. "Hungry?" He nodded. I rolled of off him, he sat up, and I grabbed the picnic basket to bring it closer. The dogs were chasing each other about twenty feet away from us. I picked out an orange soda for me and one for Seth. I also picked out the Tupperware filled with deviled eggs. I took of the lid and could immediately smell it. Seth did too apparently.

"What is that?" He asked in a curious tone, but not disgusted in anyway.

"You haven't ever had deviled egg either? You need to eat more."

"Like that's possible."

"Let me rephrase. You need to vary the foods you eat. Try." I said and held a deviled egg to his mouth. He opened up and I placed the egg in his mouth. Once he closed his mouth his face lit up like the fourth of July. "You want more?" He nodded, being at a loss for words. I handed him the rest and he ate them in the blink of an eye. Good think I had another case. He had a little bit right near his lip so I felt this was the opportune moment to have some food myself. I kissed the food off near his lips and continued to wander to his lips. We got into the same position as before.

"Satisfied?" I asked when I broke our kiss.

"Never." He said and started kissing me again.

"I was asking if you were still hungry." I laughed.

"It can apply both ways." He said and wriggled his eyebrows. I gave him a peck on the lips and sat up again.

"Let's take a walk." I said. I got up and help my hand out to help him up. He took it but once he rose he gave me another long kiss lifting me off the ground in the process. Once he set me down, I was gasping for air from that amazing kiss.

"Wow…." He said.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Great minds think alike." He said and made me laugh. I grabbed two tennis balls and shoved them in my pockets. We walked for a minute and then I removed one tennis ball from my pocket.

"Want to play fetch?" I said, holding up the tennis ball. And Seth had the most confused face. "Ha ha, I don't mean you. I was wondering if you wanted to play fetch with the dogs." He laughed too when he came into recognition

"Sure." He said and snatched the ball from my hand and threw it at least a hundred feet. The dogs were chasing after the ball. Then I held up the other one and he threw it about the same distance. Snowball and Rose brought them back.

"Wait to show 'em whose boss." I said and patted their heads. I took the balls from their mouths, handed them to Seth, and he threw them again. This went on for awhile while Seth and I just talked.

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" I started.

"Cake Batter."

"Me too. Okay, what's your favorite color?" I couldn't believed he liked the same flavor as me. We'll it would be easier to go shopping for.

"Blue."

"What kind of blue?"

"The color of your eyes." That made me melt, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What is your favorite super hero?"

"Wolverine."

"Why?"

"Because even with a dark past he continues to do what is morally right, in some sense. And his powers are cool. Who's your favorite?"

"Spiderman because I like that he is a nerd in some sense and ends up being this awesome superhero. I know that in some way Superman is kind of the same but the difference to me is that Superman was born a hero and Peter Parker wasn't."

"Makes sense to me. When is your birthday?"

"Next Wednesday I'll be nineteen. June twenty-fourth, nineteen-ninety was the day I was born."

"So I'm going to have to get you an amazing present. Is that your present from your brothers? The dogs and truck?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to get me anything. I have everything I need in life right here." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Can I still get you a present?"

"Fine, but when's your birthday? I'm going to have to get you something."

"On July tenth I will be nineteen as well." Good, I had time to get him something that would be meaningful. We started walking again. "What was your favorite class in high school?"

"It was always a tie between Latin and English. Because I'd love to read and write but then I loved learning a new language that none of my friends knew. What about you?"

"Cooking, but there was never enough food. And I always burned it, but it was still my favorite."

"What's a place you've always wanted to go to?"

"Anywhere as long as it's with you." He kissed me on the lips. "And you?"

"Europe, now I want to take you with me, but I have always wanted to visit the museums filled with art, see the beauty of the countries, and stare at the monuments I couldn't even fathom being built, especially hundreds of years ago." And now I was going to take Seth with me wherever I went. The dogs were chasing each other again. Seth and I put the tennis balls back in my bag. I really wanted to go in the water. I was not going to leave the beach without at least half an hour in the water. No matter how cold the water was. I grabbed Seth's hand and ran towards the water. Seth stopped walking, when we were knee deep in water. Well, I was, the water only went to Seth's shins. I turned around to see what was wrong. "What is it?" And then a grin spread across his face. He quickly bent down and splashed me with water. The cold water on my face startled me. Payback time. I ran and tackled Seth, wrapping my legs around him and kissed him fiercely. He was so startled by me jumping on him that he fell to the ground. In the process he was drenched by water, which we were now both laying in. We continued to kiss in the water, which was ice cold. But with my entire body pressed against his hot one I didn't feel cold at all. My legs were still wrapped around his waist and my hands were in his hair, gripping him closer to me. One of his hands was on my waist and the other was on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. There was a growl that came from his throat whimpering for more, and that did strange things to my body. I unconsciously moaned and that did weird things to Seth's body. I forced my hands to let go of Seth's hair and then they trailed their way down Seth's chest, and abs, to the bottom of his shirt. I slowly lifted it up and got it to his arms, he released my waist and lips and let me finish taking off the soaked shirt. He quickly returned to his position from before and I threw the shirt up on the dry sand near our towels, while we continued to kiss. My hands made their way up and down his torso tracing the outlines of his eight-pack and his Pecs. Demon came up to us and nudged me in the side. I tried to push him away but it wasn't working. I broke our kiss and sat up with my legs still wrapped around him. Then I noticed a little girl petting my other dogs. Demon was always shy and didn't like people he never met before. Seth and I stood up to see who it was. There was someone with her who looked a lot like Seth in that he was tall in an inhuman way. He must be a werewolf too. We walked over and Demon was trailing by my side. Seth had his arm still wrapped around my waist keeping me warm.

"Hey! Quil this is Olivia, Olivia this is Quil. Claire this is Olivia, Olivia this is Claire. Claire is Quil's imprint."

"Nice to meet you both. Olivia has anyone ever told you that you're really pretty?" I asked, because for a five year-old she was stunning.

"Just a couple people." She said and quickly glanced at Quil. "What are their names?" She said continuing to pet the dogs.

"This is Snowflake, Rose, Cinnamon, Lupus, and this little guy is Demon. But he's a real sweetie and kind of shy too." Demon was still standing by my side. Claire came up to Demon and let him smell her hand, and once he was okay with her smell he started to lick her and they seemed to be the best of friends. Even though he's a dog and she's not.

"He's cute." She said as she giggled. I heard Seth stomach growl again. He obviously was still hungry.

"There's more food in the basket, Seth."

"Food? Where?" Quil asked. Apparently eating more than the average teenage boy was a werewolf thing.

"In the picnic basket Olivia made. Do you have more deviled eggs?" Seth asked.

"Yeah but let Claire, Quil, and I have some this time. I could always make more, just not at the beach." And he blushed the cutest color. We walked over to the basket and he and Quil devoured the food I made. "There is this Tupperware at the bottom with a pink lid. Could you hand that to me?" Seth handed it over and the boys continued to stuff their faces. Claire was sitting next to me and the dogs were laying down around us. I opened the Tupperware and handed a cupcake with sprinkles to Claire and took one out for me. She took a bite and started to make the "Mmmmmmm……." sound. She finished the rest than licked her fingers.

"Did you make this?"

"From scratch, it's my mom's secret recipe." There were two left. "Boys, do you want this or should Claire and I eat yours?" And there heads came up, and for some odd reason it reminded me when dogs suddenly got animated and their ears perked up. They just nodded and I handed them their cupcakes. They went through the same motions that Claire did. When they finished and I looked in the basket, all the Tupperware was there… Empty. "We won't be able to stay here much longer because we're out of food."

"Let's go to Sam's house. Emily is making a ton of food tonight and she invited everyone over. You want to come?" Quil asked Seth.

"Sure, but can Olivia come?" That was so sweet.

"Of course. All the imprints are coming."

"We'll be there. Wait, Olivia, did you want to say goodbye to your brothers?" He was so kind to think of me first.

"I'll call them and wish them luck. No biggie, they leave on hunts for days at a time so often. The only different thing is the number of men is doubled and the girls will be maxing out their credit cards and getting manicures."

"Then we'll be there. We're going to stop by my place first so we can get in dry clothes."

"Wait, what should we do with the dogs? I don't want to take them with us. That would feel like I was imposing."

"We'll leave them at my house." Seth was so nice. "So we'll see you guys in half an hour at Sam's?"

"See you soon." Quil said to us as he and Claire walked down the beach. I leashed the dogs while Seth packed up the stuff into my bag. We walked to the car and I put the dogs in the back. We wrapped towels around us and got into the truck. I turned on the heat and left the parking lot. Seth told how to get to his house and I did. I parked in the driveway. Because it was kind of getting late, I took the dog food I had in my truck that the boys still hadn't unpacked and feed them dinner. Seth's backyard was fenced off and the dogs seemed content. There was also an area with an awning so the dogs wouldn't get wet if it started to rain. We walked into the house and it smelled like cinnamon and sugar. The house was warm and cozy.

"Leah, this is Olivia. Olivia this is my older sister, Leah." He said gesturing between the two of us. We were standing in the kitchen and Leah was making something that smelled delicious.

"It's nice to meet you. Whatever you are making smells delicious."

"It's mom's recipe for the cinnamon sugar cookies. Emily asked me to make them for tonight." Leah was nice, not perky, but not Goth. But it seemed like this wouldn't last.

"We're going to go take showers, and get dressed." Seth said pulling me towards the stairs. We walked upstairs and into his room. It wasn't dirty like most boys. Disorganized? For sure, but there weren't clothes on the ground and his bed wasn't made, but mine wasn't either. "The bathroom's through that door. I'll use the one down the hall." He said and grabbed some clothing and walked off to the other bathroom. I closed his bedroom door, stripped my wet clothes, and went into the bath room with a towel. I quickly showered and went back to his room to my clothing, and started to get dressed for tonight.


	15. Chapter 15: Temptation

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Temptation**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

I finished taking the shower, slipped clean clothes on, and walked down the hall to my room. I needed to put my towel and dirty clothes in the hamper. I opened the door to my room and there was Olivia, wearing only jeans. Her bare back was to me, so I didn't see anything. I quickly stepped out of the room, and closed the door.

"Did you see anything?" She asked.

"No." I said, almost sad. She was so beautiful; the way her wet hair flowed down her back, the way her skin looked warm and damp from the shower, and… If I kept thinking about that it was going to make it harder for me to resist her. I didn't have to resist her but I didn't want to make her do anything she wasn't ready for. I could hardly believe I was already thinking about that after knowing this beautifully stunning girl for only three days. Well I am a guy.

"You can come in now." She called back.

"I'm so sorry, Olivia. I should have knocked. I wasn't thinking." She put her finger to my lips to quite me.

"Shh… Not a big deal. You said you didn't see anything. And it's your room, I didn't even think to lock the door, or just dress in the bathroom, so you could come in your room. Don't even think about." She said and smiled. Not thinking about it would be impossible. "Let me just put on shoes and put my hair up and we can leave." She said, gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to the bathroom. I threw my clothes in the clothes basket and laid on the bed to wait for her. I was contemplating what Olivia looked like when I walked in on her. Then Olivia came out of the bathroom, slowly walked over to the bed, climbed on top of me and seductively kissed me. Forget dinner, let's just stay here, was my only thought. Her legs were placed on the side of me and she lay on my torso while she trailed her kisses down my neck to let me catch my breath. I brought her lips back to mine. Between kisses she said, "We don't…. have to…. go to dinner…. but I…. kind of want…. to meet… everyone else…." I moaned. Being in this position was not a good place to negotiate kissing the rest of the night with the woman I love or going to dinner. She sat up but was still sort of sitting on me. "Evan and Ryan might be peeved that I had the chance to hang out with a bunch of werewolves and didn't do it." She said and smiled seductively at me. She gave me one more passionate kiss on the lips, and climbed off of the bed. My body ached to have her back in my arms.

"We don't have to go. I'm sure the guys won't mind." I said urging her to stay. But they would be peeved in reality if I didn't bring Olivia to meet them.

"That's not true. I can see it in your eyes. How about we go eat and hang out, then comeback and I kiss you until the sun rises?"

"That seems like a reasonable request." I said and got off of my bed. Olivia put on her bright pink converse. Slipped her phone in her pocket.

"Can I throw my wet clothes in your dryer?" I nodded and held out my hand. She handed me her clothes and I went down stairs to put them in the dryer.

_**Olivia's Point of View**_

That was easier than I thought to seduce Seth. Of course it would be, he just saw me half naked. He says he didn't see anything, but the temptation is still there. I needed to call Evan and Ryan to say goodbye. I pulled out my phone and tried Evan's phone first on speed dial.

"Hi Olivia! You aren't coming to say goodbye are you?" I have no idea which one it was. They sound the same and always pick up each other's phones.

"Sorry bro, I'm going to a werewolf barbeque."

"Wait, they're going to torch a wolf? Can I come?"

"No! It's just a normal barbeque. There just happens to be werewolves there." Brothers. No comment.

"Oh! So that's what Jacob was talking about. He's taking Nessie, even though it violates the treaty they made with the Cullens about vampires, Nessie can cross the line because she's an imprint."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'll just ask Jacob later. So good luck to you and Ryan on the trip. Love you! Don't do something stupid."

"Ha! It is Ryan, I'll tell Evan though. Love you too. And I didn't hear you so I probably will do something stupid."

"Of course you heard me, you have vampire hearing!"

"Whatever!"

"Tell the girls I might not be back until tomorrow morning but we can go shopping first thing."

"I'm not even going to ask. And I'll tell them. Bye!"

"Bye!" I said and hung up. I grabbed Seth's jacket and walked down stairs where Seth was waiting for me with open arms. I jumped the last few stairs right into his arms, and kissed him on the lips.

"Remind me why we aren't in my room."

"Because I'm hungry, and I'm spending the night anyway."

"You are? I don't know how that worked about but I'm glad. I guess I can wait a couple hours." And then a thought came to mind.

"Hey Seth?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Never mind, it was a stupid idea." I said trying to climb down. He didn't let me move.

"No idea of yours is stupid. What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could have a ride from a certain wolf to the barbeque."

"I think that can be arranged. But there is going to be a toll."

"What's the price?"

"Whatever you can think of to make me move."

"Okay, let me down." He did so. I climbed on his back, wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed the back of his neck slowly, up to his ear and whispered, "You know you're really hot, and hunky. Remind me why we aren't in your room, Seth." And went back to kissing his neck. He moaned. Grabbed me from behind his back and spun me to the front to kiss me. We broke apart and I said, "So is the toll paid?"

"Yes, and I love the tip you left." He said and grinned. I got down and we walked into the backyard hand in hand. We walked past the fence into the forest a little and he stopped. "You're going to have to hold my clothes while you ride."

"I'm okay with that."

"Promise me not to come closer. I promise I'm okay." He said and kissed my forehead. I nodded and then he walked behind a bush, took off his shoes, socks, and shirt. His abs were a work of art. Perfectly sculpted. He noticed me staring, and asked, "You like what you see?"

"You're so hot you grill a steak on your abs." That's what I was thinking but I just sort of came out. I wasn't really controlling my mouth right now.

"Thanks, and stop making me even hungrier than I already am." He said and took of his pants. Too bad he was behind a bush. He started to tremble but I didn't move closer. I promised. Then the next thing I know there was a wolf moving closer to me. He didn't look scary at all. He was actually really cute. Seth had the biggest grin on his face and had his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. He was really adorable. I petted his head and went to grab his clothes. He kneeled down for me to climb up in him.

"Is it alright if I grab on to your hair?" He nodded. I grasped handfuls of his hair to lift myself up and threw my leg over. He stood up and I situated myself. "I'm ready." And he took off. This was the best feeling in the world. Better than riding in a convertible at one hundred miles an hour. It didn't even make the scale compared to this. I laughed at the feeling of the wind in my hair. Seth barked to but it sounded like a laugh. He slowed down and stopped. I descended the giant wolf, my wolf. "Thank you Sethy." I said and scratched behind his ears. He made a purring sound, and then I set down his clothing behind a bush. He shifted and quickly changed. "That was so much fun. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Let me know any time you want a ride."

"Will do." And we walked and in hand to the werewolf party.


	16. Chapter 16: Love in Grocery Shopping

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Love in Grocery Shopping**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

The party was in the backyard. There were paper lanterns hung all around the backyard; they had to be high though because most of the men, I was assuming were wolves, had to be at least six and half feet tall. I saw Jacob and Nessie talking to Quil and Claire, so I walked over and Seth trailed along with my hand in his.

"Hi, Olivia!" Claire said and gave me a big hug around my right leg.

"Hi, Claire! Nice to see you again." I said nodding to Quil, Jacob, and Nessie.

"Where is Demon? And Snowflake, and Rose, and Cinnamon, and Lupus?" Olivia questioned and looked behind me, wondering if the dogs were going to come through the trees any minute.

"They couldn't come, but you'll see them again." I said and she immediately spread a smile across her face.

"Who are Demon, and Rose, and all of those other names?" Jacob asked.

"They're Olivia's Alaskan malamutes. Claire saw them today at the beach." Seth commented.

"Can I see them this weekend?" Nessie inquired.

"Of course you can see them. My bet is that Rose will be your favorite. She can be cold sometimes but she's the guardian out of the group. Every once in a blue moon she will have a sweet disposition towards someone." I said, and they all broke into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You just described Rosalie, and how she felt about Nessie. I wouldn't mention that to her if I was you. She wouldn't like knowing a mutt has her name." Jacob said still laughing.

"Hey! Rose is not a mutt. She's a purebred dog. But that would be bad. You know Seth said the same thing. It's almost like you can read each other's minds."

"No, but good guess. In wolf form we can hear everything the other is thinking." Jacob said.

"That's really cool, but I can see where that would get annoying."

"You have no idea. Hey, did you notice Leah is acting exceptionally nicer tonight." Jacob commented.

"That's what I thought. I have no idea what got into her, did you know she made cookies, and because Emily asked her to?" Seth said.

"Weird." Jacob said and everyone around me nodded their heads in agreement. Was Leah normally not kind-hearted?

"I'm going to go talk to her. Be back." I said and gave Seth a peck on the cheek. I walked towards the table with food and drinks, where Leah was standing. "Hey."

"Hey, Olivia, I have a question." She said looking at me, intently.

"Shoot."

"Do you know a vampire, with brunette hair and looks to be about thirty-five?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't tell anyone, not even Seth." She leaned in close to whisper so no one, even with super hearing could hear. "I think I've imprinted." She leaned away and looked relived that someone else knew, and happy that it had happened.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Can you tell me his name?"

"Alexander, but everyone calls him Alex. He's about five-hundred years old, and has been a vegetarian ever since, if you know what I mean." She nodded. "Where did you meet him?"

"This is going to sound weird, but it was at the grocery store, earlier today. He had this long list of things to buy."

"Liz probably gave him a list of things to buy for this weekend. The boys of my side and the Cullens left for a hunting trip, while the girls are having a weekend of sleepovers, shopping, and spa treatments. Do you want to join us? The boys aren't coming back until I think Monday. But it could easily be longer."

"I'm not so sure about shopping, but I'd love too. It'll give us the chance to get to know each other." She said.

"Great, I'll let them know you'll be joining us."

"So how does that work exactly? You living with vampires? And why do you exactly?"

"Long story, I'll tell you in detail this weekend. But my brothers were dying and Alex changed them into vampires. They are vegetarians and can handle being around human blood quite well. But it there is never a dull moment that's for sure."

"I'll bet. Hi, brother!" She said and I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist.

"Hey sister, you getting to know Olivia?"

"Yeah, and vice versa. You need to introduce me to everyone else here, Seth." I said looking up at him.

"Okay." He said and sighed.

"See you later, Leah."

"See you later, Olivia." She called back as Seth pulled me to meet new people. I met Billy first, Jacob's dad. He seemed extremely caring and thoughtful. Sam, Emily, and their kids Amy and Eric were just nice and happy people. Emily looked pregnant too, but just barely. I figured I shouldn't say anything. Next was Jared and Kim, and they were married and she was full-blown pregnant. Collin and Brady were younger looking and didn't have girls with them. Paul and Rachel, Jacob's sister, had a toddler named Veronica. Embry was there as well but didn't have a girl either. He joked around that even Seth had an imprint and he didn't. His time would come, I could feel it. The party lasted about four hours. I loved the food that was served. And by the amounts that were on the table when the party started looked like it would take five football teams to eat. But the bowls were licked clean, and the boys seemed to me that they would grow an inch over night with that much food in their systems. I helped Emily and Leah clean up and we just talked about random things. People slowly started to leave and Seth and I walked out the back door and said our goodbyes. Leah left before us in her car. The moon was beautiful tonight while we walked. Seth stopped and kissed me passionately. That was something I would never get tiered of. He broke away, ran behind a bush, stripped, and changed. I walked over to where he was, picked up the clothes and got on his back.

"Can we just walk, well I mean you. But this feels nice I just want to enjoy this." Seth nodded and walked at a slow pace all the way to his house. I laid on his back the entire time thinking how wonderful my life was. And how I had found such an amazing guy. Hopefully this perfect dream would last.


	17. Chapter 17: Shopaholic

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Shopaholic**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

We walked back to the house with Olivia on my back. I could hear her breathing steady and her heart beat slow. She had fallen asleep on my back. When we got close enough to the house, I gently eased her off my back and onto the ground, I quickly phased and changed. She was still asleep as I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. The dogs were all asleep in the backyard. Demon woke up and just looked at me and then closed his eyes again and fell asleep. I walked in the house and saw Leah at the kitchen table reading Wuthering Heights. She looked at me, nodded, and went back to reading. I carried Olivia upstairs when she started to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened and she snuggled further into my embrace.

"Thank you." Her beautiful voice whispered.

"For what?" I said back to the angel.

"For an amazing night and trying not to wake me up." She giggled.

"Your welcome." She ten crawled out of my arms, and looked at me.

"Seeing as how I'm spending the night, could I borrow a big t-shirt for pajamas?" I nodded and walked over to my dresser. I picked out a big blue shirt for her and a pair of plaid cotton pants for me. I handed them to her and went to change in the other bathroom. I would remember to knock this time, no matter how much I didn't want to.

_**Olivia Point of View**_

He walked out the door and closed it behind him. I speedily took of my shirt and pants leaving on my purple bra and panties. I threw on the blue shirt he gave me and was immediately overwhelmed by the scent. It smelled like the forest, but not in a dirty way but like Seth. It smelled nice and comforting. I grabbed my other clothes and put them near my bag. I walked into the bathroom and didn't have a toothbrush, so I used Seth's toothpaste and put it on my finger. This worked quite well, although I preferred using a toothbrush. I walked back into the room, and saw Seth lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was shirt less, wearing only his pajama pants. I quietly walked over to his bed, knowing it was pointless because he would hear me anyway, climbed on, and teased him by kissing just his bottom lip and then moving away. Before you could say wolf, he had his lips on mine and was kissing me as if the world was going to end. My legs were on the outside of his and my body was pressed against his. The shirt that went down to my knees was riding up my legs. I moaned for more because Seth was wearing no shirt and was just too hot! This made him groan as well, and it was doing strange things to both his body and mine. I needed air so I broke away but Seth moved his kissing to my neck. He had his left hand on my right thigh and his right hand on the small of my back. His bed was a full, and that gave me enough room for a little more movement. I brought his lips back to mine, grabbed handfuls of his hair and rolled on to my back. He placed his legs on the outside of mine so his weight wasn't on me. But he still pressed his entire body against mine. With a little bit of maneuvering I wrapped my legs around his waist. This wrestling match continued for at least an hour, but it felt like no time at all, with the exception that we were both tiered. Seth was on his back and had his arm wrapped around me. While I snuggled into his side and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning at eight o'clock according to Seth's clock. I had dreamt of the two of us on a beach kissing all day long. The reason for the beach in my dream, I think, was due to the fact that I was sleeping next to Seth all night and he happened to be extremely warm. I kissed Seth on the lips and he smiled but didn't wake so I went downstairs and found Leah drinking coffee and reading Wuthering Heights. She was wearing a forest green tank top and cotton pajama pants.

"Good morning," I said quietly to Leah. She looked up smiled, and closed her book. I sat down at the table across from her. "I love that book, read it once a year on December thirty-first."

"Me too, I just had a graving to read it now. Do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks, but I can make the three of us some breakfast."

"That sounds great. Oh, and I feed your dogs about an hour ago using the food, but it's almost gone."

"Yeah, that happens a lot. They eat about two bags of dog food a week. I'll pick some up this weekend. So what should we make for breakfast? I doubt Seth will be up for a while but we could get started now."

"How about omelets?"

"Sure." I said and we walked to the kitchen. She pulled out a frying pan, spatula, whisk, cheese grader, and stereo.

"Do you mind if I play music? I always cook food with the stereo playing."

"I don't mind, I do the same thing when I cook." I said as I opened up the refrigerator and pulled out eggs, cheese, onion, garlic, milk, orange juice, green onions, and tomatoes. Leah turned on the radio and She Wolf by Shakira came on. We both looked at each other and started laughing. Leah whisked the eggs while I chopped all of the other ingredients.

"There's a she wolf in your closet. Open up and set it free. There's a she wolf in your closet. Let it out so it can breathe." Leah and I sang and danced. We made her omelet, mine and then two for Seth. I poured a glass of orange juice for me, milk for Seth, and refilled Leah's coffee. She Wolf must have been on repeat because it played three times, and then we finished, when Seth came down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Why do I always seem to find you dancing and making food?" He questioned me with a good morning kiss.

"Because that's the way I make the best food, and Leah does too, so I'm not alone." I said and went to turn it off. The three of us sat down at the table for breakfast.

"So what are you going to do this weekend Seth?" Leah asked.

"What do you mean? I'm going to spend it with Olivia." He said looking confused.

"You know I would love to spend all weekend with you but I'm scheduled for shopping, spa treatments, and sleepovers this weekend. And Leah is too." I replied.

"Oh yeah…. Um…. I guess I'll just hang with Jacob because Nessie will be with you guys." He said looking sad that he wouldn't be able to spend time with me.

"Don't worry, after the weekend I'm all yours." And he brightened at that.

"That was a great breakfast, I'll do dishes." Seth said clearing the table.

"And we'll get ready for this crazy weekend ahead of us." Leah said.

"I wouldn't bring to many things, just toothbrush and hairbrush, basically. Liz will want to buy you tons of clothes." I said and we went upstairs, Leah to her room, and me to Seth's. I threw on my clothes from yesterday knowing Liz would make me change anyway for shopping. I brushed my teeth, slapped on some make up, and threw up my hair. I grabbed my phone and texted Liz telling her Leah would be joining us this weekend. Liz replied immediately saying the more the merrier. Seth knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called back. Seth stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"I'm still wondering what on Earth has gotten into Leah, but I'm assuming you know and won't tell me."

"That's correct, but she'll tell you when she's ready." I said and kissed him. Somehow that one kiss, ended up being many kisses. With my legs wrapped around Seth's waist and one arm wrapped around my waist holding me to his body, and the other hand holding onto my right thigh. We broke away gasping for air, resting my forehead against his. Once I caught my breath I said, "That was a nice kiss, and I'm tempted to spend the weekend here with you but Liz would come and drag me out."

"Probably, promise to text me?" He asked.

"Of course, you are going to have to let me down now."

"Oh," He let me down and gave me another kiss.

"That was mean to tempt me like that."

"Sorry, but it didn't work anyways." Seth pouted.

"It's only a couple days. I love you."

"Love you too." He said and we shared one more kiss.

"Oh, can I have the blue shirt? It's really comfortable."

"Yes, as long as I can have you."

"Deal." I said and grabbed my bag. We walked downstairs where Leah had a tiny purse of essentials just like I told her. "Ready?"

"Not really, but I never am."

"That's the spirit. Let's load the dogs in the back." I said, walked to the backyard, Seth picked up the food, dog bowls, and leashes, I opened the side gate and all of the dogs followed me as I walked along the side of the house to my truck. I opened the back and they all jumped in. Seth loaded the stuff in the backseat of the truck, Leah and I climbed in. I rolled down my window, by hand because my truck is so old, but I don't mind. Seth and I kissed one last time and I said goodbye. I backed out of the drive way and he waved goodbye. I blew him a kiss and started the drive to my house. Leah and I talked the entire time. She asked about the long story involving me living with vampires and I told her without so much as a single tear. I also told her about Jenna, Stacy, and Liz. Jenna, Stacy, and their parents had been in a train crash. Liz was at home being watched by a family friend. She was five at the time. The parents died in the crash, but Jenna and Stacy were in the hospital. They were so close to death because they had so much internal bleeding but Alex changed them and saved them. Jenna was eighteen and Stacy was nineteen. They have been with Alex ever since. It happened seventeen years ago. They were the sisters I never had.

"We're here." I said, turning off the engine and getting out. I let the dogs out and they went to the backyard. I took everything inside and Leah followed. I walked into the kitchen and there was Jenna, Stacy, Liz, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and Nessie all sitting at the table talking and waiting for us.

"Good morning, this is Leah for those of you that don't know her. I'm going to go change so we can leave." I said as Leah sat down at the table next to Liz, probably feeling most comfortable next to the human. Jenna, Stacy, and Liz introduced themselves. The Cullens commented at how great Leah looked. I ran up the stairs, changed into the outfit Liz set out on my bed. I slipped my phone in my front pocket, and had my credit cards, ID, and keys in my back pocket. For weekends like this I have to have my hands free for all of the bags. A purse would just get in the way. Then I came back down stairs to find all of the girls congratulating Leah.

"You guys need to stop giving me praise; I haven't really met Alex yet anyway. He doesn't even know my name yet." Leah told everyone after they finished giving her hugs.

"Not true, Edward is going to tell Alex your name in an hour because he'll be thinking about you." Alice said.

"And you may not have met him yet, but you will when the boys get back…." Liz started.

"So we need to start shopping and getting spa treatments, now." Alice finished. They were worse than Evan and Ryan.

"Leah and I are riding in my car; Rosalie, Esme, Bella, and Nessie are riding in the BMW convertible; Stacy, Jenna, Liz, and Alice are taking the Porsche; Leah and I are taking the Concept. The van is at the club. On your way, could you pick that up Stacy for the bags?" She nodded. I grabbed the credit card out of my back pocket, held it up like a gun and said, "Let's do this!" We all ran to the cars, and drove to Seattle as fast as we could. We got the best parking spots in the lot, I call it Princess Parking. There was no one at the mall because it was Saturday and no one shops at our mall anyway, except on Christmas. It was an abnormally extravagant mall for no one to shop at it besides us.

"Let's start with shoes." Liz said and we went to some of my favorite stores. Liz wouldn't go near a payless if she was just walking through to get to a boutique, she would take the longer way around. We each got at least two pairs of shoes. And now we went to buy clothes to match. I bought a dress, shirt, and denim mini skirt. It was already lunch. Leah, Nessie, Liz, and I stopped for lunch while the vampires went to drop off all of our purchases so far, at the van. When we finished eating we started getting bathing suits for the pool and Jacuzzi. The boys were still putting in the tiles. They had built an extension to the house already for the indoor/outdoor pool. There were doors that would slide all the way open, taking away the wall and the roof could open as well. They had built the diving board and slide already. But when it came to something meticulous like tiling they were hopeless. It was extremely close to being finished; Jenna was getting so impatient she was talking about doing it herself. The steam room was already finished and we used that on a regular basis. Then we all went and bought lingerie, while Esme took Nessie to buy dolls. I use to work at Victoria's Secret in high school, and still have the employee discount. Lots of my friends in high school were guys, because even though I'm super girly on the outside, I love to get down and dirty on the inside. So the guys all thought it was the funniest thing that a girl who likes to hang with the boys worked at Victoria's Secret. We used my discount and then went to buy pajamas. Not that we all slept, but just for tonight, and for the people who do sleep on a daily basis. We made another trip to the van, and then all drove to this eco-friendly, extremely recognized, and owned by my family spa. We all got into the robes and comfy sandals and did various things including mud baths, the steam room, manicures, pedicures, deep tissue massage, avocado facials, cucumber wraps, and mint massages. I had no idea why they call it a mint massage, but it was just a full body massage with no mint involved, that I knew of. Weird. We drove home and were now going to put on a fashion show. We brought the dogs inside and ate pizza. Stacy put all of the junk food and sodas out in the theater room, where we would be sleeping and spending most of the night. The theater room had a stage and a changing room in the back, once you rolled up the screen. Jenna put out the runway connection for the stage. Everyone sat in the audience.

"Who's going first?" Liz asked. No one volunteered.

"I'll go first. Be back." I went to the dressing room back stage with my purchases slipped on the dress and a pair of yellow heels. I went right near the side of the stage to start. "Hit it!" And the next thing I hear is Absolutely Not by Deborah Cox. I walk on the runway and do my struts and a couple of spins. I go back and quickly change into my bathing suit, and repeat the entire thing. And I did the same with the skirt and shirt. I saved the pajamas for last. But at the end of the runway I ran off and jumped. Alice went next and did it much faster than I did. Everyone went through showing of their purchases. After Nessie went last, we stopped the music, and flipped on Confessions of a Shopaholic. It seemed appropriate. The movie ended as my phone vibrated in my pants next to me. I found them quickly before the ringer went off. It was a text from Seth.

_**Goodnight Angel. Hope you had a nice day, mine was dreadful without you. See you soon, but I'm afraid it will not be soon enough. Love always and forever.**_

XOXOXXX  
Seth

He was so sweet. "What's this?" Liz said as she snatched the phone out of my hands. She read the text aloud and everyone awed at all of the right parts. Then they start arguing about what I should write back. I took the phone back and typed knowing they would never make a decision. I love them, but they were indecisive.

_**Goodnight My Wolf. I'm sorry your day was not what you hoped for. Mine was nice thanks you for mentioning it. I miss you too. See you as soon as they release me from captivity. Love you for eternity, and then some.**_

XXXX  
Olivia

"How's that sound?" They all nodded and I sent it off. We just talked about boys and what were going to do tomorrow. I feel asleep in the midst of it cuddling with my stuffed animal Burrito and was wrapped in Seth's jacket. Using Rose as a pillow; the dog, not the vampire. And I dreamt of a wolf howling at the moon waiting for his true love to come home.


	18. Chapter 18: Whipped Cream, Cherries

_**Chapter 18  
Whipped Cream, Cherries, Feathers.... What could go wrong?  
Liz Point of View**_

"Let's put whipped cream in her hand!" Jenna said.

"I'll go get the stuff." I said and ran up stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed all of the materials and came back downstairs. Everyone was quite because they didn't want to wake Olivia.

"You all actually should talk. She'll think it is to quite and wake up. She's a sounds sleeper any way. Jenna, move her stuffed wolf and Stacy take of her jacket. She'll be pissed if those get ruined." Once that was done, Alice took the jam and placed it on the area around her eyes, Rose took the cherry and put in on her nose, Bella placed the cornbread crumbs around her mouth, Nessie was getting the camera set up on a tripod so we could all take a picture with Olivia, and surprisingly Esme was the person who filled her hand with the whipped cream. The Cullens probably had never done this or didn't get the chance to because only Nessie sleeps and no one would ever dream of doing this to her. We took about five pictures with Olivia looking like a dessert clown. Then hid the camera knowing she would kill us if we took photographs of her. I was only going to scrapbook them. I would never put them on Facebook or anything like that. I was mean but not vindictive. Leah grabbed the feather and stoked it in the perfect place on her nose, and I knew was her weak spot. And wham! Whipped cream went all over her face and the area around her, and we all broke out into fits of laughter. I personally was rolling on the floor.

"Liz you are so dead! As for the rest of you….. YOU are going to wish you were dead, like a corpse not a vampire!" Olivia said and grabbed the whipped cream, filled her own hand with whipped cream and threw it at Bella. All hell broke out. There was food flying everywhere and the dogs where doing a wonderful job of cleaning it up with their tongues. Once we ran out of food we continued with a pillow fight. Someone's pillow broke open and feathers went everywhere and catching a hold of our clothes, hair, and everywhere else. Once that stopped, we all went to take showers. The vampires went first and then cleaned up the feathers and food. Olivia was the last to shower because she spent an hour cleaning the dogs in the master bathtub with Nessie. Then I heard a shriek that could shatter glass. I was surprised it didn't. I ran down stairs to find Rosalie being held against a wall by Bella and Alice.

"What's going on?" Jenna, Stacy, Esme were standing off to the side. Nessie was holding onto one of the dogs, and Olivia was holding the rest of the dogs on leashes. They coats were all blow dried except the one Nessie was holding.

"I'm wet because of that mutt!" Rosalie screamed, being absolutely disgusted with being wet from the dog.

"Aunty Rose, calm down, please. Rose didn't mean to get you wet. I think she likes you." Nessie said which calmed down Rosalie substantially. Alice and Bella released Rosalie. She walked over to the dog and rubbed her head.

"Why is she named Rose?" Rosalie asked Olivia.

"Because I was watching Beauty and the Beast and I saw the rose petals fall and she whimpered knowing that Beast was running out of time. It just fit."

"That's beautiful. I had a dog as a child. But she died when I was ten. Can I help Nessie dry off Rose?" She inquired.

"Knock yourself out. I'm going to put the dogs in my room for the rest of the night though." Olivia said. It was time for her other surprise.

"Actually, we'd like to show you something." Jenna said and winked at me. I grabbed the bandana and tied it around her eyes, so she wouldn't be able to see. I took the dogs' leashes and handed them to Stacy.

"Don't let me trip." Was all Olivia said.

"I won't." We walked up stairs and down to the room before Olivia's. We all filed in the door, and I positioned Olivia in the perfect spot. And yelled, "Now!" Then someone behind me flicked on the lights and I took off the bandana.


	19. Chapter 19: Water Works

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Water Works**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

Liz took off the bandana and I looked at the room around me. It was beautiful. The walls were a sky blue with clouds painted here and there. The carpet was the color of green grass; I hoped they wouldn't think it was real grass. There was a door to the left that was normally a closet, and it had "Grub" painted on it. There were enormous dog beds all over the room and some of them were bunk beds with a ramp up to them. Above each bed there was each name painted. Rose had red roses painted around her name, snowflake had snowflakes, Demon had flames and devil horns, Lupus has a wolf face painted next to his, and Cinnamon had French toast next to her name. It was beautiful. I knew that Alex had helped in painting because he was the artist out of the family. In one corner there were dog bowls lined up with the names. One water bowl and food bowl for each dog and the names were painted above those too. There was a key hanger that was being used for leashes. In a bright red bin in the corner of the room that held tennis balls, squeaky toys, and a tug-o-war rope. All of their favorite toys were in that bin, and some new ones they would devour. I walked over to the other door labeled "Fire Hydrant & Bubble Tub". I opened the door to find the former bathroom completely transformed. There was a bright red fire hydrant in the corner, a drain below it, and a turned he knob on the hydrant to find water pour down from the top to clean it. Where the shower was previously located, now had an enormous bath tub at waist high, and a ramp trailed up for the dogs to get in. And there was a shower nozzle that could move to wash the entire dog. A hair drier was located to the left. The dog just stepped into it, you flip the switch, and the drier turns on. Also in the bathroom was a piece or grass, Lupus immediately went over and dumped a load onto the grass, and then stepped on the lever next to it which turned over the grass, and left a fresh new piece of lawn.

"Where did it go?" I asked curiously.

"Down the chute to the compost trash can." Stacy answered. "I designed all of the odds and ends in the room."

"Thank you so much!" I started to cry. This was more than I ever could have wanted.

"No big deal, we need an art project because the boys wouldn't let us touch the pool." Jenna started.

"Wait, why didn't you show this to me before I washed the dogs?"

"Because you had to wash five not one. So you still needed the master bathroom anyway." Stacy replied. "And we have a couple more things to show you." She guided me to the room labeled "Grub". In it were fifteen bags of dog food on shelves to my left, and dog bones, jerky, and dog treats. To my right were tubes of dog food, and water. Amongst the tubes were tons of levers, gears, and other things I have seen before but failed to know the name.

"What is all of this?"

"I designed this too. It will feed the dogs and give them more water at breakfast and dinner. The tubes feed into some large piping that goes through the wall and feeds into the bowls. The water is hooked up to the plumbing, so the dog food tubes will have to be refilled every three days but other than that there is no labor involved." Stacy answered.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you guys." I said and started crying again.

"It's been awhile since I've been able to put my brain to use. Think nothing of it. And besides there is one more thing." She pulled me back into the room and showed me a door that I didn't know existed. At the bottom was a doggie door big enough for one of my dogs. At the top it said "Owner's Room". I opened the door and found I was looking at my room. And on the opposite side it said "Puppies' Room". I notice there was a dog door block if I chose to use it. I probably would never block them out.

"We had to wait until yesterday to put the door in the wall, when you were over at Seth's." Liz commented. "The rest of the family did more but I went out and bought it all, and designed it."

"Thank you both so much! Why didn't the boys want to be here to show me?"

"They wanted to avoid the water works." Stacy said and I wiped away my tears.

"Thank you, but seeing the beds reminds me that it's two in the morning and that we humans should get to bed if you are going to make us do something crazy tomorrow. So I'm going back to the theater room to go back to bed." I said and walked downstairs with Liz, Nessie, and Leah while the vampires went to do who knows what for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20: Not Soon Enough

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Not Soon Enough**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

Olivia and Leah just left and I was already missing her. I was completely lost. I needed to keep myself distracted. I went and washed the dishes left over from the amazing breakfast my angel made. Leah made breakfast too. What was happening to her? She hasn't acted like this since she was with Sam. In fact she's even happier than she was then. That was a mystery for later. I was missing Olivia too much. I needed to get my mind off of her if I was going to survive the weekend. I went up stairs to take a shower. That always made me feel better, but her scent was all over the shower. This was not helping. Thinking over her in my shower, led to me thinking of the way she looked when I walked in on her, and it made me start thinking of the way she kissed me last night, and the way she felt holding her in my arms… I needed to get out of the house. I walked out of the bathroom, threw on my cut-off pants and trying to ignore the fact that her scent was all over my room. And a pair of her shoes and a shirt of hers were still on the floor. I threw of my pants, shifted, and ran to Jacob's house. Nessie was gone for the weekend; he would know what to do. I shifted back and slipped my pants on. I walked to the back door and knocked. Jacob answered the door looking sleepy.

"I can't get her off of my mind. How am I supposed to survive an entire weekend without her?" I complained walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"You could start with taking a breath, or a chill pill. Olivia is having a fun weekend with you sister, her sisters you could call them, my imprint, and her family, well my family. That is still going to take some getting use too, thinking of Rosalie as family." He shuddered as he sat down. "Be happy that she's happy. You being depressed will make her feel depressed. Remember, your imprint feels what you feel. If you're depressed she will be depressed. It's okay to miss her, because she is going to feel that too. Let's go cliff diving today. That'll get your mind off of her, or at least make you happy. Or just maybe less depressed. Let me throw on some pants and brush my teeth." He walked upstairs to get ready. He was right. I just needed to be happy that Olivia was happy. So I thought about something that would make me happy. So I closed my eyes and thought of her smile, her laugh, her blush, the way she walks with such grace, they way she is such an amazing cook, the sound of her voice singing while making breakfast. Then I heard the sound of Oprah in the background of watching Olivia. I opened my eyes to find Jacob watching Oprah and he looked on the verge of tears.

"Are you crying?"

"No I just got something in both eyes. I'm fine." He said wiping away his tears. "Are you ready to go sleepy head?"

"Yeah, yeah. How long was I asleep anyways?"

"Just one Oprah, an Ellen, and an episode of House. Hugh Laurie is hilarious."

"Yeah he is, now let's go do something reckless and stupid our imprints wouldn't approve of." I said back. We walked out the door, walked down to the beach, and up the trail to the cliff. We got to the top and I could feel the mist on my face. I loved this feeling.

"I'm going for the Olympic Gold Medal in the diving event." Jacob said and jumped doing the weirdest flip in the process I have ever seen. I took a few steps back, ran towards the edge and jumped. The adrenalin rush was amazing, the feeling of the wind in my hair was exhilarating, and having my heart accelerate was great. I hit the water and swam up for air. I broke through the surface and marveled in the feeling of being in the ocean. Jacob had already swum back to shore. Once I was standing on the beach we just sat and talked about anything like we usually do. Sports, girls, wolves, vampires, what we were going to do with our summer, college now that I had graduated, which took too long might I add. After a couple hours we decided to go back to the house. Our pants were dry because of our abnormal body temperature. We slipped on some shirt and helped Billy make dinner. The doorbell rang and Jacob went to answer it. I must have been in a daze thinking about Olivia because I didn't even realize that my mom and Charlie were here until I turned around and placed the cooked cheeseburgers on buns.

"Hi mom, hi Charlie, I didn't even notice it was you."

"I would think so. I was calling your name and you didn't even realize your own mother was in the room." She retorted.

"Sorry mom." I said putting the skillet down and went to give her and her husband a hug. We all sat down to dinner, and just talked, and laughed. I was missing Olivia deeply but being around family was nice.

"So what's gotten into you? And where is your sister?" My mom asked.

"Well, I found my imprint. She is spending her weekend with the girls in her family, the Cullen family, and that is where Leah is now actually. And I have no idea what has gotten into Leah either. So don't even ask me about what has gotten into her. Am I the only one who thought she has been acting weird the past couple days." I had no worries about talking about the imprinting in front of my mom because she knew now, Billy had always none, Jacob was a wolf, and even though Charlie had a "don't need to know" motto he knew about that. I thought about what I just said again and it all fell into place. "I can't believe it! Leah imprinted! No wonder she has been acting so weird. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner." Everyone was dead silent. They had been since my first sentence and my last.

"Wait you're telling me now that the girl we met last night was your imprint! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I like her, she's a sweet girl. And hold your horses, did you just say you think Leah imprinted?" My mom started.

"Yeah, think about it. The weird way she made cookies the other night, and actually came to her first social event in a long time, and even more so that it was at Emily and Sam's place. Think about it, and she was truly happy. Not a fake happy, a real happy. And it was extremely sudden too. She also accepted an invite to a weekend long sleepover, shopping, spa treatment weekend with a bunch of vampires, and my imprint, and a human. She didn't like sleepovers even in high school. Yet she is going to one now as a full grown adult who hates that sort of thing on a regular basis."

"Wow, you've really thought this through. I guess I see your point though. It all does make sense. I wonder who it is…." And the room was silent again.

"Well, that's a mystery for another night. Thank you so much for dinner Billy. We're going to go home now." Sue said as she and Charlie stood up.

"My pleasure." Billy said as he wheeled himself to the door.

"Are you still coming over on Tuesday for the game?" Charlie asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Billy said and shook Charlie's hand goodbye and did the same with Sue. "See you guys on Tuesday." He said and they got in their car and drove home.

"So how are you holding up?" Jacob asked.

"I have had better days, but thank you for helping me make it through. I don't know how I'm going to survive another day. But thank you for dinner. I'll see you soon." I said and walked to the back door.

"Yeah, see you soon." Jacob said and went to go wash the dishes. I walked outside, closed the door behind me, walked into the forest, stripped, and shifted. I jogged home in wolf form knowing that I would have a hard time falling asleep and that it would just make it harder for me to be in the house and not think about Olivia. When I got to the back door, I shifted back and threw on my clothes. I walked into the house and upstairs to my room. I took off my clothes and slipped on some boxers. I brushed my teeth and walked over to my bed. My phone didn't have any messages so I decided to send one to Olivia.

_**Goodnight Angel. Hope you had a nice day, mine was dreadful without you. See you soon, but I'm afraid it will not be soon enough. Love always and forever.**_

XOXOXXX  
Seth

It was so true. I lay in bed and closed my eyes thinking about her smile, as I waited for her response. Not a minute later I received a text.

_**Goodnight My Wolf. I'm sorry your day was not what you hoped for. Mine was nice thanks you for mentioning it. I miss you too. See you as soon as they release me from captivity. Love you for eternity, and then some.**_

XXXX  
Olivia

I laughed at the words captivity. Jacob was right, she was happy and I was happy. Receiving that text was enough to get me through the night. I feel asleep thinking about her smile and how I could hold her in my arms soon.


	21. Chapter 21: Another One For The Ride

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Another One for the Ride**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

"Olivia wake up," I heard Liz whisper as she gently shook my arm.

"Okay, I'm up. What is it?" I said and opened my eyes to find everyone standing around me. "Is me waking up to find everyone standing around me going to become a regular occurrence?" Everyone laughed.

"No, but Alice had a vision that Tom was going to call you from Disney and ask you to come down and sign some papers. We were hoping that we could make a vacation out of this. We already called the guys; they will finish their hunting trip and meet us in San Francisco." Liz answered and then my phone started ringing right on cue. I picked it up and the caller id said it was Tom Walter.

"Hi Tom, what's up?" I started.

"Nothing much, did I wake you? I'm terribly sorry."

"No you didn't, so what do you need?"

"Well you know how normally if I need something signed I can just mail it or fax it well this one has to be done in person. I'm sorry for it being on such short notice. But would you mind coming down this Friday?" Everyone around me was giving head nods and thumbs up.

"Sure, no problem. Just e-mail me the papers so I can read them in advanced, and also send me the information of the time and place."

"It's already done. I'll see you Friday."

"See you then." I said and hung up. "I hope you all started packing because we're taking a road trip. Alice is the weather in California these next two weeks going to be overcast?" She nodded. "Good, because there are some things that we are all going to have to do. Everyone go and pack for weather like this but dry. Bring some shorts, t-shirts, and good tennis shoes. Alice don't you dare ruin the surprise for everyone else. I'm going to go and book all of the hotel rooms. We are taking the van for luggage and make sure you have space left over in your suit case for shopping in Los Angeles. Get going." And everyone ran off to pack, and not a minute later I heard the Cullen cars speed out of the driveway. "Leah, you are welcome to come too. I'm going to call Seth now and ask him to come."

"I'd love to come. I'll run home and pack some clothes, and I'll see you in two hours." Leah replied looking happier than a five year-old on Christmas morning. She walked out the back door and into the trees. All of the things from last night had already been picked up except my sleeping bad. I rolled it up and put it in the storage room, which was also underneath the house. I walked back upstairs to my room and called Seth.

"Hello?" He asked sounding like I just woke him up.

"Sorry if I woke you Seth." I said felling bad.

"Oh, no problem," He said letting out a breath of air sounding relived to hear my voice again.

"Well we are ending our sleepover early, because I received a call just now telling me that I have to go to Los Angeles to sign some papers in person which rarely happens. But we have decided to make a road trip out of this event and we are planning on talking a road trip for the next two weeks. I was hoping you would come with me?" I asked sheepishly. I had no idea if he was going to come. He could easily say no, if he had something else to do.

"I'd love to spend the next two weeks with you." He asked sounding as excited as Leah looked.

"Okay, well don't pack too much because I'm sure that Alice and Liz are going to go crazy with the credit cards. Leah said she would be coming too. It is going to be overcast weather in California, just like here but about ten degrees warmer and dry."

"Sounds like a plan to me. When should I be ready?"

"We will drive over and pick you up in two hours. Shoot, I have no idea what I'm going to do with the dogs."

"I could call Quil and ask him to watch them, he loves dogs and so does Claire. He also has a huge back yard that would be perfect for them." Seth resolved.

"Thank you." I asked entirely relieved.

"No problem, oh Leah just walked in the door. I'll see you soon." He said in an endearing tone.

"I love you." I said so naturally; it just felt right to say it.

"I love you too." He said back in a way that made my heart skip a beat.

"See you in a little bit." I said.

"See you." He replied and we both hung up. I took a quick shower, dressed, and made some phone calls. I made reservations for ten rooms in each hotel. I packed enough food, leashes, dog treats, and toys for the dogs for two weeks. I came down stairs to find Jenna packing enough food for today's ride, Liz making sure everything was packed for the boys and girls, and Stacy taking the luggage out to the van. I loaded everything for the dogs into my truck and played fetch with them for about ten minutes in the backyard as a farewell, until the Cullens drove up. They loaded their suitcases into the back of the van as well. Once that was done I piled the dogs into the back of my truck. Stacy was driving the van with Jenna in the passenger seat. Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice were all riding in the van. There were enough seats for the boys. Nessie and Liz were going with me to drop off the dogs and to pick up Jacob, Leah, and Seth. We drove down to La Push and I stopped at Jacob's house to pick him up first. He sat in the back seat with Nessie. We then went to pick up Leah and Seth.

"Good morning," I tried to say before he brought his lips to mine.

"Good morning," He replied after we broke our kiss. He threw his and Leah's suitcases in the back of the truck and we all piled in. Now with Nessie sitting on Jacob's lap, Leah next to them, Liz in the passenger seat and Seth between Liz and I. Seth directed me towards Quil's house to drop off the dogs. I pulled into the drive way and there was Quil, Claire, and Embry standing in the driveway. We all piled out of the truck and I went to the back to let the dogs out. I came around to the front of the truck with leashes in hand to find Liz being introduced to everyone. And she had the look in her eyes of pure joy and love. Embry had the same look in his eyes, as they shook hands after being introduced.

"Congratulations," Jacob, Quil, and Seth said in unison to Embry and Liz. I walked over to Seth and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It appears we have another imprint on our hands." Jacob said.

"Embry, would you mind coming on a two week trip with us to California. We have plenty of space and it appears that Liz needs someone to accompany her." I suggested trying to be sly.

"I'd love to escort Miss Elizabeth on this vacation." He said and kissed her hand just like in old romance novels. And of course she giggled and blushed the perfect shade. "But shouldn't I pack?" He said finally breaking his eyes away from Liz, but they were still holding hands.

"I doubt it will be a problem, Alice and Liz will do enough shopping for you for the entire trip." I stated.

"Then I'm in." He said. I went and put the dogs in the backyard and Claire immediately started playing with them. I gave Quil a few instructions and then hurried back to my truck. Jacob was in the back with Nessie in his lap, Embry was sitting next to him with his arm around Liz, and Leah sat in the passenger seat with Seth next to her. I quickly jumped in the driver's seat and we sped off driving to the freeway to start our vacation. I then sent a text to the people in the van letting them know Embry was joining us.

Rose said: _**"I don't know how many more mutts I can handle."**_

Alice said: **"Yippee! More Barbie dolls to dress up and buy clothes for!"**

I told everyone in the car and they started cracking up. We continued to drive having miscellaneous conversations about our past, present, and future. Except the part concerning what surprises were in store for this vacation….


	22. Chapter 22: Room Arrangements

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Room Arrangements**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

It was about nine o'clock at night when we pulled up to the hotel. Everyone in the truck was asleep. I turned off the engine and got out of the truck. I eased the door close and went to the hotel. The van wasn't there vet because they had to stop for more milk for the van. The engine Michael designed that ran on milk was also put into our other cars. I went to the front desk and retrieved our room keys. We had the entire top floor. I went back outside to find everyone still asleep. I opened the door and rubbed Seth shoulder telling him to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he grinned. We woke everyone else up telling them that we were here, when the van pulled up. Everyone pilled out of both cars and looked to me for instructions.

"Okay so I have the room keys and we have the entire top floor. I have asked for the pool, which is on the roof, to be open all night, for those of us that tend not to sleep. Alice and Jasper you're in room 701, Rosalie and Emmett room 702, Carlisle and Esme room 703, Edward and Bella 704 and your room is adjoining with room 706 for Nessie and Jacob, Ryan and Stacy room 705, Evan and Jenna room 707, I'll be in 708 with Seth, and here is where it gets tricky. I didn't previously plan for Embry to be joining us. So for now Liz and Leah are in room 709, and Alex and Embry are in 710. We can always change the sleeping arrangements if needed. We'll spend the next three days in San Francisco. Alice and Liz, could we get Embry some clothes tomorrow?" They nodded looking way to excited. "Don't go overboard, you two. The mini-refrigerators do have food that's already paid and you can order room service if you get hungry. I think that's it. Oh, and the hotel has an arcade and a library, if you choose not to use the pool, that will be open all night." I finished, everyone went back to the van and my truck to get their luggage. And then they came to me to get their room keys. Evan came over to me and handed me my suitcase, then he and Jenna held hands as they walked into the hotel. Embry, Liz, Alex, Leah, Seth, and I were all standing outside still. Leah and Alex were staring into each other's eyes just as Liz and Embry had done before.

"My name is Alexander, although most people call me Alex. May you do me the honor of gracing me with your name?" He asked. I had never heard Alex talk that way before. It was unusual but seemed to me like he was being himself. Leah of course giggled and blushed.

"My name is Leah…. Leah Clearwater. It's nice to formally meet you Alexander. It appears that we have some room arrangements to change. If you don't mind me being too forward."

"Not at all." Alex said with a rather dashing smile.

"Liz, Embry, do you two mind sharing a room? Seeing as Leah and Alex will be sharing one." I asked.

"I don't mind if Embry doesn't." Liz replied, and I noticed his arm wrapped around Liz's to keep her warm.

"I don't mind." He said gleaming with joy. I know that no one not married here will be intimate together, but I don't mind if they just share a bed and snuggle, or whatever you want to call it. I handed Liz and Embry the keys to room 709, and gave Alex and Leah the keys to room 710. They grabbed their luggage and went inside. I locked the van and the truck and turned around to find Seth holding my suitcase and his. I kissed him on the cheek to thank him and we walked inside. The hotel was just as elegant as I remembered it. Enchanting moldings in the ceiling and paintings that you could admire for hours filled the hotel from top to bottom. Seth carried my bags as we went into the elevator and up to the seventh and highest floor. I walked to room 708 at the end of the hall and slid the room key into the door. I opened it up to find one enormous sized king bed in the room and a balcony across from it. Seth put the luggage down off to the corner. He looked tired and hungry. We hadn't eaten dinner because everyone fell asleep at five o'clock.

"Let's look at the room service menu." I picked it up off the dresser with the TV on it and quickly glanced. I called down and asked for a steak and mashed potatoes, an entire cheese pizza, a Caesar salad, and two orange sodas. Seth looked at me in amazement. "What?"

"I've never ordered room service before, and you make it look so easy."

"All you have to do is call the number, and it says it on the phone most of the time. Then place your order, and they charge it to the room. It'll be up in thirty minutes. I'm going to take a quick shower." I said, grabbing my pajamas, hair brush, and toothbrush in the process. I hurried off to the bathroom and took a burn-your-skin-off-hot shower. I didn't notice before but I felt scummy after driving all day. I threw on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and combed out my hair. I walked out of the bathroom to find Seth lying on the bed watching TV. "You can shower now if you want." He got off the bed, walked over to me, kissed me on the forehead, and smiled.

"You smell like vanilla. It smells good." He said and kissed my lips.

"It's my shampoo, normally I use the hotel's shampoo but I wanted to bring my own for a vacation this long."

"I'll be right back." He said and headed off to shower. I needed not to think about that. Seth taking a shower…. Television; that might get my mind off of Seth being in the shower. Him and his eight-pack as hard as rock. I turned the TV back on and flipped it to House. It was a marathon. Hugh Laurie was just so funny and I loved the suspense of not knowing what was causing the person to be so sick until the end of the episode. It occasionally was something extremely odd, like a tapeworm, or the black plague. Those were some weird, but quality, episodes. It tended to be extremely gross but I lived for that type of thing. Seth came out of the bathroom in a pair of cotton, navy pajama pants. He crawled onto the bed and held me in his lap. I leaned against his bare chest feeling the heat radiate off of him. It was good thing I was so cold. The thing about Seth, he was so hot you could cook eggs on his abs. That's the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Eventually, I heard a knock at the door, climbed out of Seth's lap and went to answer it. The guy was standing there with a cart of food. I tipped him five dollars after he left the cart in the room and left. I crawled onto the bed with two plates filled with as much food possible in hand. I handed Seth his then sat down next to him and snuggled into his side to keep me warm. We finished dinner, and the episode of House. I turned off the lights after we crawled underneath the sheets. Seth wrapped his arms around me and just held me. We kissed for who knows how long, talked, and then drifted off into sleep. Only to await what was in store for tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23: Old Bobby

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Old Bobby**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

I woke up in Seth's arms. Once I realize where I was, I snuggled closer into his chest. That's when the phone started ringing. Seth groaned and mumbled something along the lines of "leave us alone". Then he moved away from the phone and held me tighter. I giggled, broke free of his grasp, crawled over him, and picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Olivia. It's Alice. Edward told me that you were awake and let's face it, Seth could sleep until noon. It's time for shopping! And some sightseeing and because most of us have never been to California, you have to be our tour guide." Alice raced out quickly, I was lucky I understood what she was saying.

"Calm down, call everyone and tell them to get dressed, and to be ready to go on a boat. Anyone not feeling up to it can stay on land."

"Done, see you in a flash." She said and hung up. I put the phone back and crawled back to where I was, in Seth's arms.

"Do we have to go? Can't we just stay here all day with you in my arms?" He asked.

"That is a very tempting offer, but I'm afraid Alice will just barge in on us if we don't come out. And aren't you hungry, we should go down and eat breakfast." His stomach immediately growled. "I guess that's my answer."

"No," He groaned. "You keep me satisfied." He said and we started kissing. I was laying on him and his hands were on my hips. My hands were tracing the outline of his abs. I broke away for air and he kept kissing me down my neck and across my collarbone.

"Come on let's get dressed, we can kiss on the boat."

"Not like this." He said gesturing to me lying on him in extremely short shorts and a tank top, while he was wearing no shirt.

"Good point, but let's go eat. If you aren't hungry I'll go eat." I said and gave him one last sweet kiss. I crawled off the bed. I turned my back to him, slipped on my bra without taking off my t-shirt. A skill that took a little bit of practice to learn. I then took off that tank top and shorts. I heard Seth gasp behind me. I didn't feel like hiding anything, because this covered more than some of my bathing suits. I slipped on a pair of washed out jeans and a red shirt with a scoop neck. I sat back on the bed to put on my converse. "Are you coming?" I asked. Then he crawled off the bed and put on a shirt and slipped out of his pajamas and slipped into a pair of jeans that hugged him in all of the right places. Did I ever say that he has the cutest butt? I went back to tying my shoes and he sat down next to me putting on his shoes. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and whispered "thank you" in his ear. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair out. I brushed my teeth and slipped in my favorite pair of gold hoop earrings. Then I put some make-up on but just on my eyes and kept it very settle just made me look more awake. Seth came into the bathroom brushed his teeth and we both walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed my cell phone, wallet, camera, room key, and Seth's jacket that he gave to me. We left the hotel room and walked hand in hand to the elevator. We kissed in the elevator like secret lovers, but we weren't so secret. When we reached the second floor, which was the floor with the restaurant, we found everyone else, including the vampires, sitting at an extremely long table. I set my stuff down in a chair, said good morning to everyone and walked to the buffet with Seth. He certainly seemed hungry now. He piled his plate with fruits, pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs, and a bowl of cereal. I just grabbed some fruit, bacon and eggs. Then we sat back down at the table. And then Seth looked at our food, got up and went to get some drinks. He brought me back two glasses of milk. He positioned a glass in front of me and in front of him, and then sat down.

"Thank you, that was sweet." I said and kissed him.

"Get a room, you two; there is enough of that here already." Emmett yelled from across the table.

"Don't tempt me." Seth said and started eating. I found his hand under the table and just held it while we ate breakfast. It was a good thing I ate with my left hand. I was normally right handed in everything except when I ate.

"So what are we doing on a boat?" Nessie asked me.

"We are going to ride around in the bay. It'll just be us on the boat. I want you to see Alcatraz, and the Golden Gate Bridge up close. Some of us were asleep last night when we drove across it." I said elbowing Jacob who was sitting next to me.

"Wait, what's Alcatraz?" Jasper asked.

"It use to be this prison, it is closed now. But it is on this secluded part in the bay and it is impossible to escape. So they say. It would have been crazy to escape because the water surrounding it is so cold and even though the distance isn't bad the current and temperature and rocks are a difficult obstacle. But it is one of the major attractions that make up San Francisco, and you have to see it. We won't be going on it because you have to make reservations for that in advanced but I know a person with a boat that can take us around the bay." I answered.

"Creepy. See, Olivia knows stuff and all because she paid attention in class." Evan joked around.

"Occasionally they teach you something interesting in school. It's weird, that you actually learn something in school. I wouldn't mind taking school over and over again but in different locations, because you often learn about where you live. I know all about California, but nearly nothing about New York." I said. It was true, in school you learn about where you live, not about where other people live.

"Liar, you know tons of stuff. Why do you think you tutored us in school when you passed with flying colors? Even though you had a job, the businesses, us, the house, bills, and really much more than you should have had to deal with, and you survived quite well." Ryan objected.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going, we have a lot to do today and it's already ten o'clock." I said noticing that everyone was done eating. We all finished, I paid the bill, and we walked outside. Everyone looked perplexed to how we were going to get to the docks. "We are walking to take the cable cars. Come on Alice, public transportation won't kill you. And besides it's part of the experience." We walked to the closest stop. I knew where everything was because I spent a summer here in high school taking a college class on English literature at San Francisco State University. I paid for our ride, and we took up the entire car. We rode it down the docks and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then I spotted the old man getting his boat ready.

"Bobby what's going on?" I said and gave him a big hug.

"Nothing much, Ivy. Are you going to introduce me to the tourists you brought along or am I supposed to guess at their names?" He said. I went through and introduced everyone by name. "Quite a bunch you got here. Where'd you find 'em?"

"Washington, now are we going to take that tour you promised me?" I retorted with my hands on my hips.

"Alright, everyone get on and for those of you that want it grab a life-jacket, and I'm afraid Little Nessie you're going to have to wear one due to the state law." Old Bobby commented.

"I don't mind," she replied and hoped on to the boat and slipped on a life preserve. Everyone got on the boat and no one put on a jacket. The boat was a normal boat made for tours with a glass bottom in the back and it was fairly large. Seth sat down still holding my hand and I climbed into his lap. We looked around at San Francisco and I took pictures of everyone. I loved to scrapbook and this would make a great album. Bobby told everyone different facts about the city. I knew them all remembering them with perfect clarity haven given the tour before to make some cash while attending the summer program. Bobby would drive the boat while I point out the facts, but he had no problem with doing both. I knew all along he just gave me the job because he was a nice guy. After the boat tour we came back into the docks, I said goodbye to Bobby and slipped an envelope, with a thank you note and enough cash to pay for the tour, into his jacket. I knew he would object if I gave him the cash up front.

"Now what?" Alice asked.

"We see more of the city where I spent my summer. Don't worry, shopping is included in that." I said and we continued our vacation.


	24. Chapter 24: Red Roses

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Red Roses**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

The boat scared me to death. I never liked boats because they always scared me; not having solid ground beneath you is slightly frightening. I don't have a problem with air planes, because they just seem safer than boats. But having Olivia in my arms just made the fear disappear. I told myself at the beginning to just pay attention to her. She continued to point out different things to me throughout the bay that would also constantly be proving to me that we were on a boat. But I was never once anxious, as I was when my dad, Charlie, and Billy tried to take Jacob and me on fishing trips as kids. It was nice to face my fear and to know that Olivia was there for me if anything went wrong, made the entire experience less terrifying.

Olivia never let go of my hand, she never stopped smiling, and never stopped enjoying the moment. How did I get such an amazing girl? I asked myself constantly. The boat docked, Olivia said goodbye to Bobby, and we all thanked him. Alice asked what we would be doing next and Olivia replied that we would do more sightseeing and shopping was included. We fist walked to the Fisherman's Warf. It smelled the way my dad did when he came home from fishing; it was a simply fishy smell. Then we went into what looked like a very small factory. It said Boudin Sourdough on the outside. On the inside it was a sourdough bakery, and a restraint to eat soups but it was extremely casual. We walked up a flight of stairs and found ourselves in an atmosphere for a high class meal.

"How many for your table?" The man asked Olivia.

"Twenty people, if it isn't too much trouble, and can you tell Richard Morison that Olivia is here to see him," She replied. Did we really have twenty people with us? Only seven of us would actually be eating but that was beside the point. The waiter quickly went with two other people to get the extremely long table ready. He then came back to get menus for all of us and sat us at our table. While we were looking at the menu, and the vampires out of the group were asking us what we would like to eat so they could order that and then give it to us, a man came up to that looked like a cook. Olivia stood up and hugged him.

"How have you been Richie?" She asked.

"I've been excellent, that recipe you gave me for gorgonzola butter on the steak has been an enormous hit as well as the countless others. But how have you been? I see you have an abnormal amount of guests with you." He said looking at us all in a very friendly manner.

"I've been good and these are some people that have become very close friends of mine, and then my two brothers you never had the chance to meet." She said then went around introducing each of us and ending with me. The chef said something in French I could not make out and then Olivia replied to him. He said goodbye and then went back to the kitchen.

"How do you know him? And how do you know French? And what did you say?" I said all in one breath being absolutely curious.

"He is a good friend of Bobby, and we met on my first day working for Bobby when we were eating lunch. It was just the three of us, and we ended up talking about cooking. I learned French because one of my friends from kindergarten and all the way to high school spoke fluent French around his family and he spent an entire summer teaching me. Richard asked me if you and I were dating and I told him yes." She said sweetly.

"Olivia has always had the cool friends, she had one friend from basically every country and they all spent time together and with each other's families so they all were so curious about the languages they taught each other. Olivia could only speak English so she taught them English while they taught her whatever language they spoke." Evan commented.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a couple times." She said nonchalantly.

"So what should I have to eat? Seeing as how you know the chef so well." I asked

"I'm not quite sure; I haven't seen the menu for a couple years." She said then opened the menu. "I can't believe he did this," She opened the menu and showed it to me. At the bottom there was a symbol that said any food with that symbol next to it was a restaurant favorite, and then there was another symbol that represented that the food was an Olivia creation. I then noticed that every Olivia creation was also a restaurant favorite.

"At least now I know what to order," I said grinning at her. The waiter came around took our drink orders and food orders. I was getting the steak with gorgonzola butter. The entire table just talked about various things including the amazing boat ride and everyone was questioning what was still to come. The food arrived and most of us ate it moaning at how amazing the food tasted. The steak was to die for. I know that Olivia didn't actually cook the food but the recipe belonged to her. Olivia paid the bill, went into the kitchen and said goodbye to Richard, and then we left Boudins Bakery with a loaf of sourdough bread. We walked to a cable car station, took that back to the hotel, filled the van and truck, and drove to some shopping center. When we parked the cars and started walking to the shopping. Once we were inside Alice dropped down on her knees and started kissing the ground.

"Alice, get off the ground, it isn't that clean, and if you spend time kissing that simply takes away from your time to swipe this card." Olivia said handing Alice this pink credit card.

"I already have a credit card. Why are you giving me a new one?" She asked.

"Because this isn't a credit card, it is a bonus card. It gives you a fifty percent discount on all of the stores. I have a card for anyone that wants it I just thought you might want yours first because Evan, Ryan, Alex, Jenna, Stacy, and Liz already have theirs." Olivia commented back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! But why do you have a bonus card? And why didn't we use this in Seattle?"

"I have the card because of my family heritage. Being around so long with so much money made us extremely public. Even though no one knows how much we truly have they know we have a decent amount. Some people have a company card that gives them discount places and charges it straight to the account, well this is the same thing and it works everywhere in California. Use this card first for the discount and your credit card second to charge it. Don't worry about not having enough room in your luggage or in the cars to fit it all if you start buying to much, I know how to get it back to Forks for really cheap and entirely legal. Don't buy anything where you need to register for it, I have my cell phone if there are any problems or anyone needs anything, don't get lost, don't get swindled, because some of the stores in California, and anywhere really, will try and take your money and then some. We'll meet back here at six so we can go to dinner. Enjoy!" She ended and everyone rushed off to the stores looking excited to buy either twice as much or just the same amount at half the price. We walked hand in hand through the mall. Occasionally we would stop in a store. Most of the time Olivia was just stopping to say hello to an old friend or employee. We talked about or likes and dislikes. When we stopped in a store where Olivia would purchase something, she'd swipe her card, show her ID, and then the cashier would look stunned as though they were meeting a celebrity. She'd tell them to not tell anyone she was there and then we would leave.

"Why do people keep seeing your name and then look like they are meeting the President?" I asked completely mystified.

"As I said before, even though no one knows how much money Evan, Ryan, and I have, they know it's a lot. And to them we're like celebrities. It's why I was friends with all of the guys in school." She replied.

"Wait, did you just say you were friends with all of the guys?" I was extremely jealous and then realized most of the friends she talked about had been male.

"I was surprised you hadn't noticed earlier. Don't get jealous, but I was friends with guys in school. The girls would often want to get to you to try and boost themselves up the social ladder, but the guys could care less. Most often they wanted me to introduce them to famous girls like Megan Fox, and it was all them just joking around. They never tried to use me like some of the girls did. And the girls that wouldn't ever use me, and that I tried to befriend thought I would try and buy them out, even though I never would. It may seem like I'm trying to do that now but the Cullen Family has money too, and we are using money naturally just as they do." She replied.

"I'm still slightly jealous. You spent all of your time with guys? Did anything happen?" I asked.

"Seth calm down, please. I've already told you that nothing happened. In High School a decent amount of guys asked me out, some of which were my friends. My friends just didn't want me going to the dances alone. I never went to any of the dances because of what happened with my parents. The couple of weeks before prom there were many guys trying to win me over with roses, chocolate, balloons, teddy bears, poems, songs, waking me up at night by throwing rocks on my window. But even if I wanted to go I couldn't. The night of prom was the same date as the court date for my emancipation, gaining custody, and gaining everything my parents left to us. The boys went to Prom with some older girls, but I didn't. They didn't need to be at the court and I didn't want them to be. They were too young to be forced to go through that and I wanted them to enjoy every second of life they could. Nothing ever happened with any of the boys. The ones that were my friends came to my parents' funeral and helped me through it just as I had been there for them. Some of them were gay and I happened to play match maker a few times. They all were just friends nothing more. Besides, you are the one that got me in the end. I want to get something in this store for you. Wait right here." She said, kissed me on the cheek and went into the store. I didn't even look at what the store was because whatever she was getting me was going to be a surprise. I noticed a flower shop next door. I picked out a dozen red roses, and a blank card with sunset on a beach in black and white on the front of the card. I quickly wrote down my sentiment, paid for the card and roses then went back outside to wait for Olivia. I sat down on the bench thinking about her smile when she came out of the store holding another bag.

"These are for you." I said handing her the bouquet. She lifted the roses to her face and sniffed. She then pulled them away from her face, and noticed the card. She pulled it out and read what I wrote.

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I can't stop thinking  
All about You  
I know some guys  
Tried to win you over  
But I'll be yours  
Now and forever_

~Seth

Olivia started tearing up and I lifted my hand to her face to wipe away the tears. "The roses are beautiful, and smell amazing. The card is heart-felt and I have no idea how you came up with it. Thank you so much. I love you too." She said and passionately kissed me on the lips even though we were sitting on a bench in a mall. We broke apart and sat there gasping. "Let's go wait for the others." She commented. We stood up and walked hand in hand to the place where we were supposed to meet everyone. We sat down on a bench in that area and talked. I could hear her talk for hours. It was always a conversation with her though, never a monologue. We waited for half an hour for everyone to show up and go to dinner, as I stared into her eyes and listened to her laugh.


	25. Chapter 25: No More Get A Room

_**Chapter 25**_

_**No More Get A Room**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

Seth and I sat on the bench and waited for the others. Everyone slowly gathered; Jasper, Alice, Liz, and Embry were the last to join us. No surprise there. They didn't have nearly as many bags as I thought they would.

"The truck and van are filled with the rest of their purchases." Edward said picking up on my thoughts.

"Let's go back to the hotel to drop everything off. And then everyone needs to get on a more formal outfit for dinner." I finished and we walked to the cars. Edward wasn't kidding when he said that the cars were filled with their purchases. My truck had so many bags in the back and I had no idea how on Earth Stacy was going to be able to back out if she couldn't see out of the back of the van because it was filled with the bags. "You two are like twin shopping sisters separated at birth." Everyone chuckled as we were loaded into the cars. I drove to the hotel with Seth's hand in my right hand and my left on the wheel. I pulled into the hotel parking lot and we all grabbed as many bags as we could hold.

"So how are we supposed to get this back to Forks?" Alice asked.

"One of my high school friends owns a small trucking company that was passed down to him. He is having one of his guys drive a truck up to Forks for us. Leave the purchases you don't need for the trip in the back of my truck and we'll take it to one of the trucking rest stops after dinner." I said rolling my eyes at how much the dynamic duo bought. We all went up to our rooms to get ready. We had an hour until we were supposed to leave. Once in the room, I set down my bags next to my suitcase and Seth did the same. He turned to look at me with adoration in his eyes for me. I seductively walked towards him, swaying my hips with each step. I traced my finger tips up his arms and to his chest. Not wanting to wait any longer he picked me up and locked my lips with his. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me using the collar of his shirt. I moaned and he groaned. Using my teeth I gently tugged on his lower lip. He responded by laying me down on the bed and him crawling on top of me. The next thing I know our shirts our both on the ground and my phone starts ringing.

"Don't answer it," Seth mumbles around my lips. I laugh and sit up. I look at the clock and realize we have half an hour before dinner. The caller ID says that it's a text message from Alice.  
_**  
Get off of Seth. I was passing by and could hear you in the hall. Get ready for dinner.**_

~Alice

Darn little shopping pixie. I was debating whether or not to take away her Bonus Card or not. It probably wouldn't stop her she'd just be spending twice as much. "Let's get ready for dinner, you may not be hungry now but you will be in an hour." I said and went to grab my toiletries and outfit for getting ready.

"What am I supposed to wear? I didn't bring any formal attire?" He asked, almost making it sound as an excuse to stay in bed.

"There are some clothes you can wear in my luggage. I'm going to go change. Be right back." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I shaved my legs and put my undergarments on. The dress was strapless and so was the bra. The bottoms were not a thong because I hated having a string up my butt. It covered nothing so why not just wear no underpants at all. I put on a tiny bit of make-up and curled my hair. I slipped on the heels and came out of the bathroom. Seth was wearing the dress shoes, black dress pants and a blue, collared, button down shirt. He looked good enough to eat. Once he noticed I was standing there he looked me over about three times.

"You look so beautiful I don't have words to describe it." He said and giving me a gentle kiss on the lips after easing himself off the bed and coming closer to me.

"You look pretty cleaned up yourself. Are you ready to go?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm ready to do anything." He was so sweet. To convey my feeling towards him I gave him a kiss on the cheek. We then left the room and went down to the lobby. Everyone was waiting for us in appropriate attire. I gestured for everyone to follow and we went to the van and truck. We drove down to the docks but to nearly the opposite end from where we were today. I parked and we walked into the restaurant. We were seated immediately because I made reservations. The waiter came around to take our drink orders. The Cullen Family all ordered water, except Nessie, who ordered a Shirley Temple. My family ordered drinks and when the waiter came to me I decided.

"I'd like an Iced Tea. Tell the chef that we'd like fifty-three fish still kicking on a plate. Tell him that and nothing else." I said and the waiter walked away looking absolutely confused.

"What was that about?" Embry questioned.

"Remember lunch? It'll be déjà vu. Just wait for it in three…two…one…" I said and looked towards the kitchen doors.

"Madame Olivia! What are you doing here?" He asked and picked me up in an enormous hug. He was a big guy and was well feed. But he had an attitude like no other.

"It's good to see you to Pierre. I'm on vacation with some family and friends. What's cooking?" I questioned because he smelled amazing.

"Freshly caught Lobster with that delectable butter sauce recipe you helped with." He replied.

"I'll have one of those." Seth said quickly.

"Olive, who is this?" Pierre asked, using my nickname and wriggling his eyebrows.

"This is my boyfriend, Seth. Seth this is Pierre. Pierre is a close friend of Richard." I commented.

"It is nice to meet you. I must return to the kitchen. Those lobsters are getting restless. I should just take you orders now because I'm here." Pierre said.

"I'll have the lobster." I said as I sat down.

"I will too." Everyone else said in unison. We all broke out into laughter. I said goodbye to Pierre and went back to holding Seth's hand and enjoying the night with my family. We all ate dinner and waited for the check. But all of the waiters came out with Pierre singing the Happy Birthday song to me. And Richie was there with Pierre. Talk about embarrassing. They set down a deep dish tin filled with an enormous brownie and vanilla ice cream on top. A candle was stuck in the ice cream. When they finished singing I made a wish and blew out the candle. I stood up hugged Pierre and Richard, and thanked them.

"No thanks needed. We weren't sure if you were going to be around for your birthday so I called over Richard to wish you another Happy Birthday!" Pierre responded.

"I missed you two chefs. I'll try and visit as soon as I can." I said and hugged them goodbye. I sat back down and started to eat the hot brownie with cold ice cream. Everyone else capable of eating food joined in. When it was all gone there was a little bit of ice cream on Seth's bottom lip. I leaned in and kissed it off.

"Get a room!" Emmett said, again.

"We already have one and get another line, because I'm sick of that one." I retorted in a playful manner and kissed Seth one more time. Everyone started laughing and Rosalie winked at me which meant she approved of my dis. I stopped a waiter to ask for our bill. He said that by Pierre's request our meal was on the house. I hated when he did that. I left an envelope with two hundred dollars addressed to Pierre and we left. We drove to the truck stop which was about twenty minutes away from the restaurant. We handed all of the bags and boxes to a guy named Mickey who was running the night shift. Apparently my old friend had already sent out a memo about me sending the packages back home. Once that was done we rode back to the hotel. It was nine o'clock when I pulled into the parking lot. Once we were all out I noticed a grin on Emmett's face that was much too big.

"Pool party in ten minutes!" He said and everyone raced to get on their bathing suits, except Seth who walked slowly with me to the elevator hand in hand. Once we were in the elevator and it was closed we started kissing. I wrapped my legs around him and my dress went up my thighs. Once the elevator opened, he walked to the room. I reached in his back pocket and pulled out the room key. I unlocked the door and he walked in. I managed to keep my legs around his waist the entire time. Meanwhile, he held me up with one hand on my left thigh and another on my back to pull me closer to him, which I really didn't mind. Once we were on the bed with shoes off there was a knock on the door. More like a slam and less like a knock.

"I said get a room but now I'm saying get to the pool! And if you two don't come out we will break down the door." Emmett said.

"Go away!" Seth said and went back to kissing me on my neck.

"Emmett, give us a minute. We'll be there soon. As much as I want to spend the rest of the night with you and never leave this room, let's go to the pool. I have a bathing suit I want to wear and we can skip breakfast with everyone tomorrow and just order room service." I persuaded.

"I'll do it, but the minute Emmett makes another comment about us getting a room we will." He said playfully and gave me one more kiss on the lips. He went into the bathroom to change and I stayed in the room. I finished changing, threw a cover up on, and sat on the bed waiting for him. He came out looking so hot it should be outlawed. Why were we going to the pool again? We walked to the door hand in hand without saying a word and to the elevator. The door on the elevator was just about to close.

"Wait for us!" Liz exclaimed. Seth stopped the door from closing so Embry and Liz could join us. Embry had his arm wrapped around Liz's waist and she had the look in her eyes of pure happiness. "Did Emmett come and get you guys too?" She asked.

"Yeah, I barely pulled Seth out of bed." I joked. They laughed and then the elevator opened to the roof. There was a pool in the center and lounge chairs all around it. There were lights all above the pool making it feel like a night sky, even though San Francisco is commonly overcast. There was a Jacuzzi off to the side of the pool. Everyone was swimming in the poll and it was warm enough I could see steam rise off of the top. I walked over to a chair and took off my flip-flops and cover-up. I heard some whistles and turned around to see it was Emmett and found Seth with his jaw dropped. I walked over and lifted his jaw back into place.

"I told you coming to the pool was a good idea." I said, turned around, ran, and did a cannon ball into the pool.


	26. Chapter 26: Too Soon Too Fast Or Not

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Too Fast Too Soon.... Or Not**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

Olivia just jumped into the pool and a wave of water hit me. I threw off my shirt and shoes and followed her. My jump was a dive into the pool and I was now in the bottom of the deep end and she was above me. She didn't see me come in because I saw her turning around in the pool searching for where I ran off too. I swam up from underneath her, grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her.

"Stop it, Seth! Stop! I can't take it." She said between hysterics of laughing. I let go and wrapped my arms around her waist. I wasn't holding on tight enough apparently. She slipped out of my embrace, circled me, and got on my back. I felt as though I was giving away free piggy back rides. I swam beneath the water and Olivia held on tight. It wasn't what I was hoping what happened, it was just a benefit to have her hug me tighter. As I swam around in the water I felt a tug on my hair. I turned my head to see Olivia pointing to the top of the water. I broke the water and heard an enormous gasp come from Olivia. I completely forgot that she didn't have the ability to hold her breath underwater as long as a vampire or werewolf.

"I'm so sorry, Olivia. I completely forgot that you'd have to breathe more regularly." I apologized.

"Seth, don't worry about it. I'm fine." She said as soon as she caught her breath. "I say we play Marco Polo! One, two, three… Not it!" She exclaimed.

"Not it!" Everyone started to say. I was almost last, but in the end it was Embry that said it last. He was paying too much attention to Liz. We were all in the water as Embry went underneath to count to five.

"Marco…" Embry started as he came up.

"Polo…" Everyone replied and tried to avoid him moving through the water. Olivia moved away and went underwater to swim beneath him. She was now in the shallow end gesturing for me to join her. I immersed myself in the water and began to swim under Embry. I then felt something touch my back. It was Embry's foot. Dang it! I was now it. I counted and then came above the water. Instead of yelling Marco to figure out where people were I listened to the heartbeats and the breathing. I tuned into what sounded like Renesmee's heartbeat because it was slightly faster than the rest and chased it. I tagged her and she started counting. I quickly swam over to Olivia and held her hand. She smiled and kissed me on the check. There was a burning sensation left on my cheek where her lips touched. Not in a painful way but more like my body yearned for more of her. We swam in the pool together avoiding people that were it. This game continued for who knows how long. It eventually became too cold to be in the pool. The water was warm but the air above the water was cold. The Jacuzzi was small but accommodated us all comfortably, with some of the girls sitting in our laps. Embry, Jacob, Jasper and I, all sat with our girl in our laps. That's when I noticed that Alex had his arm around Leah, and she looked happy. Happier than the time period when she was with Sam. It was different but I was happy she was happy. Maybe that's Olivia and Leah talked about the night of the party. That was the night she started acting different. It was all so clear to me now. Olivia sat in my lap, and snuggled closer to me while my arms encircled her. She wasn't small, I was just huge. I was big enough for her to sit comfortably in my lap and be tiny enough to curl up in a ball with her knees to her chest. We were all just having random conversations about how excited we were about this vacation and how we could hardly wait to see what had yet to come because Olivia was being entirely top secret about the days to come. She hid it from Alice because all of the plans included werewolves and little miss fortune teller couldn't see us in her visions, and apparently Olivia asked Bella to guard her thoughts from Edward whenever he was around. No one knew anything. I was completely mystified myself. I didn't want to know what was going to happen though. It would be like someone telling you every present you were getting for Christmas and then still wrap it in a pretty box even though the surprise is half of the fun. After we had been in the Jacuzzi for about an hour; I was estimating because I didn't have my cell phone. I never wore a watch because it seemed pointless with a clock on my phone. Olivia let out an enormous yawn. Then the rest of us that require sleep all followed up with a yawn. Those things were contagious. We all came out of the Jacuzzi and I quickly went to snag a towel for myself and one for Olivia. I came back and Olivia was shivering, and then she sneezed.

"Are you cold?" I asked and quickly wrapped the towel around her followed by my arms.

"Just a little bit. Let's go to the room." She replied dismissing her being chilled. We walked inside with our clothes and room keys in hand. We entered the elevator with ten other people in our group. Everyone looked to Olivia, and then Alice started to talk.

"What are we doing tomorrow? Or at least tell me what to wear and what time to be ready." Alice begged. She really hated not knowing when things were going to happen.

"Tomorrow morning is a free day until one o'clock. You can take a taxi and shop. See more of the sights whatever. Then meet back here so we can start driving again. I'm not telling you the next location, just make sure you are packed and in the lobby with your room keys at one. See you tomorrow." She ended as the elevator door opened. Each couple then walked hand in hand to their rooms. I unlocked the door and Olivia stepped in and turned on the lights. "Do you want to take a shower together?" She questioned as she turned around. I wasn't ready for this. I wanted to be with Olivia and the desire definitely was there but I wasn't prepared physically or mentally. The shock must have read on my face. "Slow down there, I meant with our bathing suits on. I just want to get the chlorine from the pool off but it'll take too long if we take separate showers. And we could save a little water along the way." She urged.

"It sounds fine to me." Phew. Dodged that bullet. We both walked into the bathroom and she turned on the shower and stepped in. I followed her. The shower was small. We had plenty of room but Olivia was close to me anyway.

"Could you hand me the shampoo behind you?" She requested. I turned around put some shampoo in my hand and turned back around to face her.

"Do you mind if I…" I started to ask her if I could shampoo her hair.

"I don't mind." She said and turned around. I lathered my hands and then started washing her hair. It was extremely long and thick. I started to massage her head too. Just like the way they shampoo your hair if you go and get it cut at a hair salon. I then grabbed the shower head that had a hose attached for mobile use. I washed the shampoo out of her hair and then placed the shower head back in its holder. "My turn." She said, turned around, grabbed the shampoo bottle behind me and put some in her hands. "Turn around, please." I placed my back to her. She reached up and shampooed my hair. I closed my eyes for the process not wanting to get any in my eyes. The sad part was I couldn't see her anymore. Once she rinsed my hair out, she lathered her hands with the bar or soap and started massaging my back. It felt more sensual than just lathering me up with soap. When she finished, I did the same for her. After we were both clean she turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a clean towel around her. I did the same. Without letting anything show, she slipped off her bathing suit and then placed it to dry in the shower. I did the same, after she left the bathroom without the towel wrapped around my waist. I wasn't coordinated enough to do that without tripping. I rewrapped the towel and came into the bedroom. Olivia was on the bed in a t-shirt and shorts with the towel wrapped around her head like a turban. She was reading a book called Perfect Chemistry. I had never heard of it but it sounded like a romance type of novel. I walked over grabbed my pajama pants and walked back to the bathroom. I changed and hung up my towel. Olivia came in after me, hung up her towel to dry, and then quickly brushed her hair out. I walked back to the bed and climbed beneath the covers, and face the window. Our room had an amazing view of the bay. I saw the lights flicker off, and Olivia walked to the side of the bed closest to the window and climbed beneath the covers. She faced the window and scooted closer to me. I placed my left arm underneath her head as a pillow and placed my right arm around her waist to pull her as close to me as possible. She snuggled in further to me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I answered naturally. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight my wolf." She replied.

"Goodnight my angel." I replied and she fell asleep almost instantly. I followed soon after. Listening to her heartbeat and breathing was my bedtime lullaby. I dreamt only of how beautiful the woman in my arms was.


	27. Chapter 27: Perfect Where She Is

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Perfect Where She Is**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

The sun came shinning through the window and woke me up. I tried not to move too much because Olivia was still soundly sleeping in my arms. I lifted my head to find the digital clock stating it was nine in the morning. I laid my head back down and just stared at the beautiful girl in my arms. Granted the only part of her I could see was the back of her head but that suited me just fine. Her hair smelled like strawberries, food sounded extremely delicious. I continued to contemplate the girl in my arms when she turned around and snuggled further into my chest. She must have been really cold. Either that or she liked being exceedingly warm because it wasn't cold in the room and I particularly was not very icy. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into my eyes.

"Good morning, my wolf," were the first words she spoke.

"Good morning, my angel," I replied.

"Are you hungry? We could order room service, or go out to a restaurant." She offered.

"Let's order room service," so I can stay with you in my arms. I thought, but of course only announced the first part.

"What does the wolf feel like eating?" She asked in a feisty way.

"Strawberries, bacon, eggs, and pancakes," That would be enough to get me through the next couple hours until lunch. She broke apart from my embrace, crawled over me and journeyed over to the opposite side of the bed. She picked up the phone and pressed a button.

"Hi, I'd like to order a plate of pancakes, an order of bacon and eggs, some strawberries, and the two eggs over-hard sandwich, and two glasses of orange juice. Yes, that is all. Thank you." Olivia replied and placed the phone on the receiver. "The food will be ready in thirty minutes." She said and crawled back into my embrace. "What do you want to do until then?" She asked innocently.

"This," I said and gently kissed her lips. She took the hint. She responded immediately bringing much more passion into the kiss. I rolled onto my back and brought her on top of me. Her lips and mine moved rhythmically. I placed my hands on her hips to pull her closer to me. I broke apart and moved my kissing down to her neck, across her collar bone, and back up her neck. Her lips rejoined mine and didn't seem to disconnect for some time. There was a knock on the door what felt like only five minutes later. Olivia broke apart, gracefully slipped off the bed, and walked to the door. She looked out the peephole and then opened the door. In the doorway was a cart of food and a girl in a hotel uniform standing behind it. Olivia gave her a tip and wheeled the cart in herself. The door closed and she brought over a plate of food with a stack of pancakes and a plate with a sandwich on it. She handed both plates to me and then sat down and situated herself. I started to eat my pancakes and was curious to what on Earth Olivia was eating. She knew me so well. Either that or I don't hide my thoughts well enough.

"You know what eggs cooked over-easy are?" I nodded. "These eggs were cooked over-hard, all the way through. And then it was put in between two slices of bread, it also has cheddar cheese and bacon too." My mouth was watering instantly. "Do you want a bite?" I nodded. She handed me the rest of her sandwich. "I liked it but I want something sweet to eat." I ate her scrumptious sandwich as she consumed ten bites of one of my pancakes. She stopped eating that and went to get the glasses of orange juice and the other food. I inhaled the pancakes, strawberries, bacon, and eggs. Then we drank OJ side by side. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into my side.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked. "I don't have anything in mind I'm just curious to see what you want to do."

"Never leave your side," I said and she kissed me on the cheek.

"That's really sweet but that doesn't help me decide what we plan on doing for today."

"We could go see a movie," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," She agreed. "Do you want to invite anyone else? Or would you prefer to have me all to yourself?"

"The second one," I commented. We quickly dressed for the day. She slipped on converse, a pair of jeans, and a blue t-shirt that made her eyes pop. She ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair. I changed into jeans, vans, and a green shirt. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth as well. We finished at the same time. We left the bathroom, I opened the door for her, and she grabbed her keys, phone, wallet, and my jacket. I closed the door behind her and then we walked to the elevator. She slipped into the jacket and placed her belongings in various pockets. With her hands free she took my hand in hers. It felt right; it felt as though we were made for each other. We made it down the elevator and to her car. The van wasn't in the parking spot. Alice probably went shopping. We got in the car and she turned on the engine. We drove to the movie theater and it started to rain. We didn't have an umbrella and my jacket did not have a hood on it for Olivia.

"We're going to have to make a break for it," Olivia said as she parked the car. We were decently close to the door but it was raining cats and dogs. She slightly took of the jacket and pulled it up to cover her head. "Ready… Set… Go!" And then we jumped out of the car, slammed the doors, and ran to the awning created by the movie theater. Olivia almost slipped just before we reached the theater. I stopped her from falling and picked her up in my arms. I ran the last ten yards. Once we were beneath the awning and out of the rain I set Olivia down, but held on to her hand. "Thanks, Seth. I guess I can't stop falling for you."

That made me laugh and I couldn't help but think how perfect we were together. "So what movie do you want to see? Are you feeling Action? Comedy? Romance?"

"You'd actually sit through a two hour romance movie?"

"If it was what you wanted, sure." I really didn't mind as long as she was with me.

"That's extremely thoughtful, but I'm feeling more like action. Do you want to see Transformers 2?"

"Sure, I'll see it. I didn't even know it came out yet." I really hadn't been paying attention to seeing movies lately because it was getting to expensive to see them in theaters and I would rather go eat.

"You're a guy right? Because every male I've ever met knew it came out and saw it because of Megan Fox strutting her stuff throughout the entire movie. And stuff gets blown up." She replied.

"Yes, I'm a guy. I use to think Megan Fox was hot, but ever since this imprint happened I just don't even notice anyone else. I know she is hot but seeing her just doesn't do anything for me anymore."

"I see what you mean. But I still want to watch stuff get blown up and the auto bots kick some major butt." She said and pulled me over to buy the tickets. I was not really pulled over, but when she moved I wouldn't let go over her hand. I was not being desperate or attached it just felt like that my hand was meant to be with hers. She bought our tickets and we went inside. I could smell the butter popcorn from where I was standing and my mouth immediately started to water. Olivia dragged me over to the concession stand, although I went willingly. "Can I have an extra large popcorn, two hot dogs, a large cherry slushy? Seth do you want to add anything?" She looked at me wondering if I could possible want anything else. Really? That was plenty of food in my mind. But I did want something sweet to balance out the saltiness of the popcorn.

"Can I also have Sour Gummy Worms?" I told the cashier.

"Absolutely," She replied. Olivia handed her the money and told her to keep the change as she gave us our food. Olivia walked over and buttered up the popcorn a tad more and grabbed a straw.

"Do you mind sharing a straw?" She asked.

"I hate to break it to you, but I doubt there are any germs we haven't exchanged at this point that would be given to us by a shared straw."

"True, but some people just like their own straws. Evan use to chew on his in the most suspenseful moments in a movie."

"Well I don't mind sharing a straw with you, it's hardly a sacrifice."

"Okay. Let's go see some bad robots get their bad butts whopped!" She said and we walked to our theater. It was nearly empty, most likely due to the fact it was freezing and most people would not even think of coming to an air conditioned movie theater. We sat down in the very center. Olivia placed the slushy between us and then handed me my hot dog. I engulfed that and started on the popcorn. Then the movie started… We were half way through when Olivia crawled into my lap. She was extremely cold. There were goose bumps covering what little of her I could see. I wish she had done so sooner if she was so cold…. The movie ended and Olivia got out of my lap but didn't let me remove my arm that was around her.

"That was so good! There was so much action and fighting. It was awesome!" She exclaimed as soon as we were out of the movie.

"I had no idea you liked action movies so much?"

"I love movies. But some of my favorites tend to me either action or romance. The Die Hard movies are some of my favorites. And Star Wars is great too. But I guess that falls under the category of science fiction." She pondered. She then looked down at her phone as she was getting in her truck. "We have to get back to the hotel and pack." She added. "We still have about two hours but I want to get back to the room if you know what I mean." She said as we started the drive back to the hotel.


	28. Chapter 28: Chocolate Heaven

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Chocolate Heaven**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

As I was driving back to the hotel I remembered a place that could not be left behind. And this would be a door opening experience for Seth.

"Seth, do you mind if we make a pit-stop for some ice-cream?" I asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Not at all," He replied and wrapped his arm around me as I drove. I was slightly cold because of the rain. I did not bother to turn on the heater because the drive was short and I had my own, personal heater. I parked the car right in front of Ghiradelli's Square. We jumped out of the car, and I put some money in the parking meter. We walked inside the ice cream shop to find it fairly deserted. It was cold, therefore people wouldn't even think to go and buy ice cream. But this wasn't just any ice cream and I'd eat this if I were in the middle of a hail storm with frost bite. We walked up to the counter and ordered a cookie bottom sundae. Seth and I then took our number over to a table and sat down.

"Seth, do you know the significance of this place?" I asked wondering if he'd ever had their chocolate.

"No, but I'd love to know."

"Ghiradelli's chocolate is sold all over the place but was originally created right here. Those machines, right there, were used to make the chocolate. It is some of the best chocolate I've ever tasted." This chocolate was not just plain old chocolate; it was a little piece of heaven.

"That is so cool, you really do know a lot about history."

"History is boring if you don't know the details behind it. If you know a war happen in a certain place at a certain time and some of the buildings are still there today, then that makes those otherwise plain old buildings historic artifacts. I just like to make different things in my life more memorable if I know more about their past to help me remember what I was doing in the present. If that makes any sense at all," I ended.

"It does make sense; I don't know why I was never interested in history before…" He trailed off in deep thought. "So what is this sundae that we are soon to be eating?" He asked immediately interested in food.

"Its name speaks for itself; it has a big piece of cookie on the bottom, a scoop of vanilla ice cream, warm chocolate sauce, whipped cream, nuts, and a cherry on top." By the time I ended my mouth was watering at remembering the feeling of the hot cookie and chilled ice cream as they melted on my tongue. Right after the picture of the scrumptious sundae appeared in my head, the waitress brought it over to us with two spoons. It was enormous; at least Seth would be there to help me finish it. He picked up a spoon at the same time I did, but I was waiting for him to eat the first bite.

"Ladies first," He insisted.

"No, you need to go first; I want to see the look on your face when you take the first bite." And then I scooped some ice cream, whipped cream, and cookie in my spoon, and it was balanced in perfect equality. Seth opened his mouth and ate the food on my spoon that I held in front of him. Immediately his eyes brightened like the fireworks and he started eating more and more of the sundae. "Slow down, cowboy. The sundae isn't going anywhere and we can always get another one. And don't you want to savor the taste rather than just shovel it down?" I said and sensually took some of the sundae in my spoon and placed it in my mouth. We finished the ice cream and I ordered a second one for Seth. I knew that Quil and Claire would just love the chocolate so bought them two bags or milk chocolate as a thank you for watching my dogs. Afterwards we walked back to the truck and drove straight to the hotel. We went up to our room and packed our things. By the time we were packed and downstairs we had made it in perfect synchronization with everyone else. The vampires loaded the luggage into the cars with the werewolves as I checked us out of the hotel. Seth walked with my hand in his to the truck. I told Jenna, whom was driving the van, the next address of our next hotel. We would be driving for a long time tonight. Seth piled into the center seat and I climbed into the driver's. Jacob, Nessie, Embry, Elizabeth, and some of the luggage were in my truck while Leah was now riding in the van with Alex. We drove for hours playing different car drive games, singing songs, and playing mind games that were easy to do in the car. At some point everyone drifted off into a peaceful sleep including Seth. The wolves all snored as the imprints snuggled into them to keep warm. Not that we really need it. It was just comforting to know they were right there if you needed them.


	29. Chapter 29: Changed Sides

**Author's Note: This is a story about Seth and the girl he falls in love with. She has a big family, and those are the only characters that are 100% mine. Everything else except for plot belongs to Stephenie Meyer. For those of you that are reading for this for the first time, keep reading. For those of you that are returning readers and read Chapters 29-46 before October 17, 2011, you need to read this author's note. I am reposting and this is why. I have been struggling the past 5 months on where this story was heading. I decided that throwing additional characters into the mix would make the story even more convoluted. Thus, I am editing some of the final chapters to give you readers a clearer story. Starting with Chapter 29, I will be reposting over the next few weeks. If you have already read beyond Chapter 29 you will need to re-read for the story to make sense. If you haven't read past Chapter 29 before October 17****th****, 2011, then continue on. You will know if a chapter has been edited if it has an author's note similar to this at the beginning of the chapter. If it does not, that means it has not been reposted. I appreciate your patience in waiting for a conclusion, and believe me it will be forthcoming now that I have decided where this is going. If there are any confusions you had in the story and want me to clarify, let me know by leaving a comment so I can change that. Thanks again for bearing with me. **

**Your author,**

**~VampAndWolfLover**

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Changed Sides**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

I was driving on a road that wasn't very busy, especially at eleven o'clock at night. The van was way behind us, because they had to stop for milk again. All of the sudden the engine started smoking. I pulled off to the side of the road to see what was wrong with the car. I wasn't a mechanic, but I was not a complete idiot either. I opened the door and left it ajar to be able to use the light inside to find my way around. There was a toolbox and a flashlight in the back. I grabbed those and walked to the engine. I opened the hood and tinkered around with my truck. I fixed it as I heard something ruffling around in the forest. "Olivia…. Olivia…. Come here…." An alluring voice called to me so I followed it. It sounded just like my mother's voice but younger, like a teenager. And it did not sound like my imagination acting up, it was definitely real. I took the flash light and walked off towards where the voice was coming from. There was a forest on the side of the road. The green moss that existed everywhere in Forks was nowhere to be scene. But other than that, it was extremely similar. I could feel my breath roll off my tongue due to the chill in the air.

"Who's out there?" I said. I was only a couple yards into this dense forest.

"I'm right here," the sweet voice said to my left. That's when a small girl in a black cape came out from behind a tree. But this was no ordinary little girl. She was a vampire.

"You're my great, great, great, great, great-aunt, aren't you? I've seen you picture in my mother's albums. And you had a brother. Your name is Jane, and his was Alec. Why are you here? And why are you a vampire?" This was beyond weird. Maybe I should have let Seth drive for a while because I must need sleep if my brain is coming up with this hallucination.

"I know this is going to be hard to process. But you and your brothers have been brought to the attention of the Volturi. Do you know who they are?" I nodded. Alex had told me about them. "Good, less for me to explain. Alec and I were young when we were found, taken away from our family and changed. The pictures in the album of us immediately stop at a certain point, don't they?" I nodded again. "There was a vampire who had been to your club about a month ago when it first opened."

"Yeah, I remember him, he was trying to pick up girls and suck them dry in the middle of the club. I had Evan kick him out and tell him that he wasn't welcome in any of our establishments as long as he was trying to drink blood from humans." I replied. That was an abnormal night because instead of kicking out a drunk guy, I was kicking out a thirsty vampire.

"Did your brother or you mention anything about you two being siblings?" She led off. I had to really think hard know. My memory was good but not that great.

"I do remember him calling me sis, but nothing more." I replied. And then it hit me like I ran into a brick wall. Not only do I know too much about vampires, my brothers are ones. The Volturi were going to kill me, Elizabeth, Alex, Jenna, Stacy, Evan, and Ryan. Then about a billion questions popped into my head. "Wait, if the Volturi are coming after us, how do you know?"

"We are part of the guard. Don't worry; we left once we found out our living relatives were going to be harmed. The only reason we joined was to protect the ones we loved. They don't know that we are related to you. And speaking of the ones you love, did you have to choose a werewolf?" She asked sounding more like a concerned friend telling me that I was dating a gangbanger, rather than a great, great, great(oh forget it, I'll just call her Aunt Jane) telling me not to date a werewolf when she was a vampire.

"I did have to choose him, he's perfect. And I have twin vampire brothers, and now I know I have an aunt and an uncle as vampires too. Isn't it kind of judgmental being a vampire yourself? He wouldn't hurt me, where as you could…." I led off wondering about their control and if they would be vegetarians.

"We switched life styles when we realized that we would be spending more time with you. It was actually quite easy. But we need to get back to the predicament at hand. The van has pulled up on the side of the road because they noticed you stopped. Alec currently has blacked them out, so we can talk for a while. Now, the Volturi have some other things to deal with at the moment so they won't be dealing with you for about four months. Knowing Aro's theatrical tendencies, they will most likely meet at the clearing that they and the Cullen's have battled in before, although it didn't resort to an all-out fight last time. Once the Volturi realize that you are friends with the Cullen's they won't just make you change into vampires, they will kill you all unless there is a fair amount of people on your side. Reason being, that they feel the Cullen's have too many people in their clan and feel that they might lose power. You might be able to swing a deal with Aro, Caius, and Marcus, but I doubt it. And," She started but I cut her off.

"I hate to interrupt but would you mind if we got Alice and Edward out of the van?" I asked, she nodded and we head towards the cars. I nodded and smiled to Alec as a greeting. He did the same. I unlocked the van and Jane pulled out Edward and Alice and dragged them into the forest where we were previously standing. Alec came with us, as he kept the others in a blackout. He lifted his power off of Alice and Edward. They immediately snapped into a defensive position and got me behind them. "Wait, don't hurt them. They are here to help. They're family…" I said and they stood up and seemed to relax slightly. They were still tense but not in the crouched position. "Jane and Alec are my aunt and uncle. Well much older but that's what I'm calling them. They came to warn us that the Volturi know about Liz and me being aware of vampires. They would have just changed us, but because they think your clan is becoming too big, they are going to kill us all. Or at least the last part is Jane's theory. But I agree. Now, I would have hidden it until the end of the vacation and then dealt with it, but that isn't really easy to do with you seeing the future and you reading minds. I could have asked Bella to block my mind, but I was wishing for us to get this out in the open now. I have a plan though. A few people can go around and collect comrades to be on our side. I recall Alexander having many allies and if I'm not mistaken Carlisle does as well. But we would wait until the vacation is over. I don't want everyone else to worry yet. I realize this is an enormous burden for you both to carry, but I couldn't do it alone. I was going to have Alec and Jane both go back to my house and live comfortably for a few weeks, because we can't hint everyone of what is going on. When we get back to the cars, try and explain that the blackout must have been Alec, but joke around about it as much as you can so they're not tipped off or at least don't think too much into it."

"You do realize that will only work on Emmett, your brothers, and the people already asleep." Edward commented.

"Yeah, I know, but push it hard enough so they don't question it. Jane, here is a spare set of keys to the house. Enjoy yourselves. Here is my cell phone number if you need to get in contact with me. Let's get back to this vacation and try to pretend like the Volturi aren't coming." I ended.

"But what about the La Push wolves? They will know that Alec and Jane aren't good guys and just try to kill them." Edward questioned, knowing full well that the wolves would have no reason to stop from attacking.

"Shoot." I pondered that issue for a second and then thought of Quil. "I'll call Quil. He can run patrol near my house and try to keep the pack away from the house until we get back." I proposed.

Alice nodded her consent, seeing that my plan would work. I turned to Alec and Jane to give them some ground rules. "If you two could feed before getting close to Forks, that would be helpful in keeping you guys hidden. Once you're at the house, feel free to hunt nearby but don't stray too far. I don't want you two getting hurt just because the La Push Pack won't honor your truce yet. My brothers say that there are plenty of elk near the house, so help yourselves. There are two guest bedrooms that you are welcome to use. They smell like me and no one else, so that should be easy to figure out. Any questions?"

"No, I think we're good to go. Have fun in Los Angeles. We haven't been there for decades, but it was great back in the 80's." Alec smiled, reminiscing on some fond memory.

I said good-bye to Jane and Alec with a hug. Edward, Alice and I walked back to the cars, as I pondered how I was going to overcome an attack from the most powerful vampires in the world.


	30. Chapter 30: Just Odd

**Author's Note: For those of you that are reading for this story for the first time, keep reading. For those of you that are returning readers and read Chapters 29-46 before October 17, 2011, you need to read the author's note at the beginning of Chapter 1 or 29. Here are two chapters because I didn't post before the weekend. For those of you that have big families, imagine your big family together for nearly the entire weekend. There were babies left and right and I felt so old compared to my baby cousins, but young compared to my aunts and uncle. Talk about a weird feeling. But here you go. If there are any confusions you had in the story and want me to clarify, let me know by leaving a comment so I can change that. Or hell, leave a comment telling me that you actually enjoy this story. Let me know what country you are from too, because I am always curious about where people are from that are reading my stories. Anyways, have a great week and will be posting more soon. Thanks again for bearing with me. **

**Your author,**

**~VampAndWolfLover**

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Just Odd**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

My mind was turning with ideas of how to keep Seth safe in this mess. If I could only just keep him away from the fight then maybe he would not get the chance to get hurt. I know if he knew that he would want to protect me. And that would then lead to him fighting with the Volturi, whether they decided to change us or not. Because I knew that the thought of anyone laying a hand on me would make him go berserk. My goal, keep Seth safe at all costs.

"Edward, Alice, can you both keep this quite? Because I have a plan but I need to keep everyone calm. If nothing is going to happen for a while, then we need to keep everyone happy. You know what I mean?" They both nodded in agreement.

"Good, so we won't tell them about this until the end of the vacation. We only have a week and a half left anyway. Just tell everyone that it was just Alec messing with our heads and everything is fine, tell them the truth so that they will think of it as a joke. Make it out to be that the blackout was nothing." They both nodded in agreement to that as well.

"During the car ride, I'll be thinking of different strategies of how to go about this war. I want you to listen to my thoughts, Edward, and Alice, I want you to try and see what will happen. Let me know whether each idea is bad or good through a text. I'll see you two in a couple hours at the hotel." I ended my suggestion as we reached the cars. They climbed into the van as everyone in their car started to rouse from their temporary slumber. I put the tool kit and flash light in the back of my pick-up truck and then slid into the driver's seat. Everyone in my car was still asleep and Seth was snoring peacefully. I started the engine back up as we drove to our next destination. Monterey Bay. We were only spending one night there, because I wanted them to see the area and then move on, needing to get to Los Angeles in time.

I drove along the coastline remembering the familiar twists and turns that I had driven many times before. This drive took longer than any highway, but possessed a better view. Even at night.

I started to think up various plans. Alec and Jane were going to be around the house for a week and a half. I thought about having them go around and collect recruits to challenge the Volturi knowing many people would be willing to challenge the Volturi. The problem was that Jane and Alec had been part of the guard for so long that they were most likely not the best spokesmen, regardless of the number of vampires they knew. Those vampires were probably not on Alec and Jane's best side, if they would be the ones challenging the Volturi. I decided to let them enjoy and relax around the house. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and the screen read that it was a text message from Edward.

_**Good idea about not letting Alec and Jane recruit people.**__  
_

I knew that replying to that message would have been stupid when he could read my mind. I just thought, _it just seemed like a bad idea if they were to do something._ I was going to try and keep the La Push wolves out of this at all cost to keep Seth safe. But that would be an impossible feat. I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret from him, let alone try and keep him from protecting me. I was going to tell him as soon as we were alone and once my will was built up enough to tell him I was being hunted by the most powerful vampires not known to man.

Back to the plan, Alex knew vampires around the world. He had created allies and maintained the vegetarian life style with ease. Carlisle also had many comrades. We would have to send them off to spread the word about this battle. There was no way that we would be able to keep this from turning into an all-out war. Of course, the Cullen's have been around much longer than the Colemans—I mean only one of us was over a century old—so the Cullen's would have to send out more people to recruit. We'd have to send as many people out to try and spread the word. There was a secluded resort in Forks that we owned. I could put everyone up there so we could all have our own space and not get too crowded. That is if people came. My phone went off again.

_**I see many vampires staying in that old resort. Don't tell me you own that one too? At least we have a place for the vampires to stay this time. There are going to be so many more vampires.**__  
_

That was the advantage of knowing a person that could see the future. Alice's confirmation that people would be coming to help us was a great comfort. I relaxed just slightly and allowed myself to realize that this plan would not get very far unless all of us knew. _Let's just relax for a bit and enjoy vacation_, I thought to Edward. Hopefully he would convey that to Alice. I finished driving and pulled up to the hotel. I shook Seth awake and he jerked the truck.

"What? What's going on?" He said and looked around sleepily. His eyes fell upon me and immediately relaxed. It was as if he was having a bad dream and thought that I was in trouble or something. Well, that was not entirely false.

"We're here," I said and gestured to the hotel. Everyone was awake now and getting out of the car. "We're only here for tonight so don't feel the need to unpack, but go ahead and take your suitcases in. I'm going to get the keys." I said and walked inside the hotel. A hired teenager for the summer was managing the front desk. He handed me the keys after I said my name. I came back outside to find both cars locked and everyone standing in front of me with their luggage. I handed each couple their key and they went to their rooms. Edward and Alice were the last and they both gave me questioning looks. "We'll meet up tomorrow morning and talk, because speaking with text and thoughts didn't really work that well." I said in a hushed tone so Seth would not be able to hear, even if he was a werewolf. They nodded and followed their spouses inside. Seth had both his bag and mine in his hands and would not let me carry my own. I locked the truck, smiling at his chivalry and we went to our room. This time we were on the first floor, causing no need for an elevator ride. I unlocked the room, walked in, and turned on one of the lights. Seth set the bags down, reached in and grabbed a pair of pajamas out of his. I did the same but changed in the bathroom. I came out to find him already in bed, waiting for me. I turned out the light and carefully walked over to the bed, trying not to trip over anything. Once I was under the sheets, Seth held me in his arms and fell asleep soundly. I did the same, soon after, exhausted from driving and finding out that I have living family members besides my brothers. Today was an odd day. This month was an odd month. This year was an odd year. My life was odd.


	31. Chapter 31: Dark Dreams

**Author's Note: For those of you that are reading for this story for the first time, keep reading. For those of you that are returning readers and read Chapters 29-46 before October 17, 2011, you need to read the author's note at the beginning of Chapter 1 or 29. Here is the second chapter because I didn't post before the weekend. Leave a comment so I know this is going in the right direction. Or wrong direction. Or hell, just tell me that I am not posting often enough and I might even drop another chapter by Friday. Anyways, have a great week and will be posting more soon. Thanks for reading. **

**Your author,**

**~VampAndWolfLover**

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Dark Dreams**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

We were all standing in the clearing, except the most important person in my life. I could not think his name it was too painful. I broke up with him so he would not find out about this and so he would not get himself hurt. Jacob and Leah and all of the other wolves were here. They promised not to tell him because I had wished for it to be that way. They all knew he was hurting, but did not tell me, knowing it would just make it harder for me as well. But I felt the pain he was feeling.

The Volturi were coming into the meadow. I think shock read easily on their faces when they realized the number of people that were on our side, and their numbers were fewer than ours. But not by much. If this broke out into a fight we would lose some people. The part that worried me was who. At least I knew Seth was at home and safe. Even if he was in pain. Aro spoke to us about Elizabeth and me violating the rules regarding our knowledge of vampires and scolded Alexander, my brothers, and her sisters, for allowing us to remain human. Everyone knew, including the Volturi, that Elizabeth and I would not have let a single person know about the existence of vampires, mainly, being that if vampires started to be hunted again, our siblings would be in the same boat as they rest of the prey. Aro held out his hand to read my mind, to see if Liz and I would truly be able to keep this secret. But I knew that they had already made up their minds and were going to destroy us all. Just as I placed my hand in his, a wolf sprinted across my face and tackled Aro to the ground and started to rip him to shreds. Then all hell broke loose. It was my side versus theirs. Renata threw the wolf, who attacked Aro, against a tree and he became completely still. She then herded Aro off to a safe location. I ran over to the wolf, realizing he was not just _another_ wolf from one of the packs. He was my wolf. All of that pain for nothing. He still got hurt in the fight. Jane was behind me fighting off people from the guard that she knew all too well. They were all trying to get to me, because I was the target. Not the Cullens, or the Colemans, or the wolves, or Liz. It was me they were after. I knelt down to the ground and gathered the wolf's head into my lap. He was bleeding and his spine was bent in a way that meant he would die in my arms. Seth changed back into his human form and looked up at me with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

"Olivia…" He whispered. He then winced from the unbearable pain.

"I'm so sorry… I hurt you. I was trying….to—to keep you away from the fight, but….you got…. hurt anyway." I said, sobs separating my words, breaking out into tears. He lifted his hand up to my face and wiped away my tears.

"Shhh… Don't cry, it'll be alright. I love you and always will." He kissed me. I bent all the way down to him because he couldn't lift himself. Then he died in my arms. I was entirely oblivious to the world around me, all that mattered was the soul mate in my arms that had just left the Earth. I cried as I held his still warm body close to me, thinking that if I just held him tighter he would stay with me. But alas….

And then I woke up. I looked around and found myself still in the hotel still in Seth's arms. His heat radiated from his body, keeping me warm. I snuggle my head further into his chest to wipe away the tears. I cried sometimes when I had nightmares. I hadn't had one since I thought my brothers would die. Trying to fall back asleep was useless because the dream kept coming back. And it wasn't a dream at all. It was a complete and utter nightmare, the darkest dream. I didn't sleep a lick that night. In my nightmare, I continuously thought Seth was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. When he would die time and time again, it truly felt like he was not living any longer. Then I would wake up relieved to a certain extent, unable to keep myself awake, avoiding the reoccurring nightmare. I knew this nightmare would haunt me until I told Seth about the upcoming battle. The last dream ended around eight in the morning. Seth was still soundly dreaming in bed but I could not sleep another second. I took a quick shower to relax my muscles and wake up my mind. Using concealer and foundation, I covered up the dark circles under my eyes. I texted Edward and Alice to meet me in the Hotel's conference room in a couple of minutes. They both replied immediately, saying they would be there. I left Seth a note, letting him know I would be with Edward and Alice, and that I would be back soon, most likely before he was even awake. I walked up the stairs to help clear my thoughts. The elevator would be too fast and I need some time to collect my thoughts. I found Edward and Alice sitting in comfortable office chairs in the conference room. I sat across from them and drank the coffee that Alice had placed there. No doubt she knew I needed it.

"Thanks, I didn't sleep very well last night." I commented.

"No problem, but I bet you had more sleep than either of us." She replied.

"I doubt it. Down to business. I'm shortening the trip slightly so we can get home sooner. I have the meeting in Los Angeles early tomorrow morning, and we will spend another week in California, then head back to Washington. We will need to send people out to gather recruits. I was planning on sending Alexander from my family, but no one else has been around long enough to know people, besides Jane and Alec. I doubt they would get very many volunteers." I ended.

"That's probably true. We should send out Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and me. Edward, Bella, and Nessie can stay back and wait for people to come. I've already called the Denali coven and they are ready for another fight. They actually want this one to turn into an all-out, balls-out battle instead of it ending like last time. They don't have very high opinions of the Volturi, after what they did to their sister." Alice added.

"I can't say I blame them," I replied. I had heard the story about the battle over Nessie and was shocked about the atrocity the Volturi committed, and yet I knew it was the root of my fears, my nightmares. "Sounds like a plan to me. We should send the Denali Coven to one of the houses to get acquainted with us and to tell them what is going to happen. That seems to be it, regarding temporary matters."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell anyone else?" Edward looked at me with one eyebrow cocked up.

"Yeah, I am sure. There is no reason to burden anyone else with this until the end of the vacation. We have that much time at least. Now I need to see what I can do to get rid of these dreams. But until then…." I ended to see if they wanted to add anything.

"Do you want to talk about your dream? It might help relieve some of the stress. I already know what you are thinking and feel bad you have to carry that burden, but talking can help with sleep insomnia. Or so I've heard. I haven't slept in over a century." Edward added.

"No, I'm fine. The person I need to talk with is Seth. I think I might tell him tomorrow. But I might cave before then. Speaking of which, I'm hungry so I'm going to get Seth and myself some breakfast. I'll see you two later." I said and left the room hurrying back to my Seth.


	32. Chapter 32: Tears Are Tearing Me Apart

**Author's Note: Thanks for being patient with me. College Apps got in the way this past weekend. Chapter 32 and 33 are being reposted at the same time so they have the same authors note. For those of you that are reading for this for the first time, keep reading. For those of you that are returning readers and read Chapters 29-46 before October 17, 2011, you need to read the author's note on Chapter 1 or 29, they are the exact same. Leave me some comments if you do or don't like where this story is going. I always appreciate feedback, good or bad. Hope you all had a Happy Halloween and are staying warm as winter begins. **

**Your humble servant,**

**~VampAndWolfLover**

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Tears are Tearing Me Apart**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

I was dreaming of Olivia and myself walking through the forest near my house. We were just taking a short walk and enjoying the fresh air. I was hot so I had my shirt off. We came to a small clearing, sat down, and started to talk. Out of nowhere it started to rain. We ran to the trees for cover from the rain, but I continued to feel droplets on my chest. Olivia was shivering so I pulled her closer to me to warm her up. But even though Olivia now covered my torso from the rain I still felt the water on my chest. And then I woke up. Olivia was in my arms and my chest was wet. But from tears, not rain. I held Olivia away from me slightly just enough to see the soft features of her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears. I held her as tight as I could, as if the tighter my arms enwrapped her the sooner her sadness would disappear. _What would make my strong, beautiful angel cry?_ She was sweet and considerate but tough and brave. What fear could possibly loom over her head that she had not told me about already? I closed my eyes to better contemplate my glorious angel's sadness. I soon drifted off into another dream. Olivia was in danger, the Volturi were coming to change her. I growled at the thought. How dare they think of ever harming a single hair on her head? Her being a vampire did not bother me as much; just the thought of her being changed against her will. I spent most of my time with the Cullen family, so I had become accustomed to the smell. But rather the aspect of her being forced into that life is what tortured me so. As I was watching her stand there with fear in her eyes, the pain that I felt was unbearable, and the anger I felt enormous and the venom consumed me as my hatred for the Volturi was beyond what anyone could possibly fathom. I awoke again feeling the chill of Olivia being gone from my side. I quickly panicked at the thought that something could have happened to her. I then turned over to find a note addressed to me.

_**I went to go talk to Edward and Alice. I'll be back soon. Maybe we could go get breakfast… I'll see you soon my wolf. **_

_**XOXO  
~Olivia**_

I feel back asleep knowing my angel would soon be with me again. She was alright and that was all that mattered. A curiosity came to the forefront of my mind as to why she was talking to Edward and Alice. I set that thought aside for later. I awoke to find Olivia kissing me. She was already dressed and ready for the day. I barely noticed this as we kissed for what felt like eternity at the time but when it ended was truly not long enough.

"Sorry for the assault, I just needed you." She said as she blushed a most beautiful crimson.

"I don't mind," A smirk crept across my face and I moved in to gently kiss her luscious lips. "Your note said you thought we could go to breakfast. Did you have any place in mind?"

"There is actually this little restaurant that makes a mean omelet, and then I was thinking we could meet up with everyone at the aquarium. After that we are going to leave again for the next stop." She said, listing our plans for the day.

"Sounds like a date, let me go get dressed." I said, lifting her off of me. I placed her on the bed and ran to slip on a pair of jeans, faded green t-shirt, and worn vans. She grabbed her purse and my jacket, as we left our room. I started walking to the parking lot, towards Olivia's truck, assuming we would drive—my girl surprised me once again. I felt a tug on my arm pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Hold on there, cowboy. We're walking." She gestured to the shops along the street. I walked with her hand in mine and followed her. Frankly, I'd follow her to the ends of the Earth as long as she was with me. We reached this little restaurant that had a table outside and couples were sitting with each other, drinking coffee, holding hands. It looked like a quaint place for couples to meet. We walked inside and sat down at a two person booth. I ordered two stacks of a dozen pancakes and she ordered bacon and eggs.

"Man, that's enough food to feed a horse. But that'll be coming right up." The waitress commented, but then walked away to place our order.

"She's right though. I do eat enough food to feed a horse." I added to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you do, but I don't mind. And you eat as much as a horse-sized wolf would." She whispered the last part. We sat there holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes were the most enchanting blue, endless and deep. It was almost as if I could see into her soul. I searched and found happiness, love. Then there was a tint of fear and sadness creeping over them. The fear was not for herself but something else. Or someone else. The longer she looked into my eyes, and I in hers, the more they became increasingly depressed and remorseful. Her eyes finally left mine. I questioned as to why she was sad and why it was from looking at me. Then, the food came and I pushed that thought from my mind, for later. I was going to figure out what was hurting her so. We ate our food in silence. I had no idea what to say and apparently neither did she. She paid the bill and we walked slowly back to the hotel. It was cold, and even though she was wearing my leather jacket, her body still shivered. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. We came back to the room and packed our bags for later when we had to leave the hotel. We sat on the bed after we finished packing. I just held her and we sat in silence. I was about to bring up what was making her so fearful, but then she started to say, "Seth, there's something I have to tell you..."


	33. Chapter 33: Confession

**Author's Note: Thanks for being patient with me. College Apps got in the way this past weekend. Chapter 32 and 33 are being reposted at the same time so they have the same authors note. For those of you that are reading for this for the first time, keep reading. For those of you that are returning readers and read Chapters 29-46 before October 17, 2011, you need to read the author's note on Chapter 1 or 29, they are the exact same. Leave me some comments if you do or don't like where this story is going. I always appreciate feedback, good or bad. Hope you all had a Happy Halloween and are staying warm as winter begins. **

**Your humble servant,**

**~VampAndWolfLover**

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Confession**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

"Seth, there's something I have to tell you…" I started; I was trying to find the will to finish the rest. Looking in his eyes the entire day only brought back the fear of what was coming my way. The nightmares continued to haunt me into the day, and created a bigger cloud above my head. "The Volturi are coming after me." I said and he started to convulse. This meant he would change and that was what I was afraid of. I did not want him to hurt himself. "Seth, calm down. I'm fine. There isn't enough room on this bed for you to change. Seth, I'm alright for now. I needed to tell you because I was afraid of…" And I could not finish the sentence to tell him I was more afraid for him than I was for my own wellbeing. In reality, my life would be blank without him. I started to cry as the nightmares flooded back to me. I did not want Seth to see me like this. I ran to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and I sank to the floor as my legs gave out. Seth was in danger and it was entirely my fault.

_**Seth Point of View**_

I stopped shaking after Olivia started to cry. Controlling the anger, I vaguely remember pushing against the urge to shift, fighting the instincts. She was in pain right now, and if I changed that would not help the situation. I lifted myself off of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Olivia, can you let me in?" I said after knocking on the door. I could only hear sobs coming from the bathroom. "Please, I need to be with you. No one is going to touch you while I'm around. I promise no one is ever going to harm you. I love you, and want to hold you in my arms right now to ensure myself that you are alive. Please, Olivia…" I was about to continue, but heard the door unlock and it swung open just enough for me to squeeze through. I looked behind the door to find my angel with tears streaming down her face, and her body balled up in the corner. I lifted her up, slid beneath her, and sat with her in my arms. I cradled her to my chest, letting her sob. We sat there for about half an hour. The only way I knew the time was even passing because I was counting Olivia's heartbeats. Her crying started to slow and her breathing became more even and less raged. She took a couple deep breaths to prepare herself. She sat in my lap but turned slightly so she was facing me.

"Seth, I'm not…worried about… me… I'm worried about… you… I can handle a bunch… of vampires… I can't… handle… losing you." She said between sobs. She barely made it to the end without breaking out into tears. "The nightmares from last night… were all you dying… in my arms… and I couldn't do… anything to stop it… It changed slightly each time… but I always ended up losing you." She said and did break out into tears. She cried into my chest and I held her tight. That was why her cheeks were tear-stained last night. It was also the reason for her tears on my chest then and now. I hated that she was in unbearable pain.

"I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I just found you and have no plans of letting you go. Whether it is me that meets a terrible fate or you, my beautiful angel, it isn't going to happen anytime within the next sixty—no one-hundred—years, maybe even more. We haven't had enough time to be together, for life to end that horribly. I'm not leaving your side. I love you and will be here as long as you want me." I meant every word of it. The imprint powers were pulling through, further connecting her soul to mine. We needed to be together. It wasn't simply a want or desire but a necessity. I needed Olivia more than oxygen. She stopped crying and looked up into my eyes. I just stared into hers looking to see if she was alright. The sadness seemed to disappear, although I could tell the worry would remain in her eyes until the Volturi were no longer a problem.

"Thank you, for being here and listening." She whispered as I wiped away the final tears from her cheeks. "I love you, too. And I will want you forever, so don't even think about leaving my side." She insisted with a little bit more playfulness in her voice and expression.

"Yes ma'am!" I said with a little salute. That made her giggle the most wonderful melody.

"I'll explain the entire situation with the Volturi, but you need to know that we are keeping this a secret until the end of the vacation." I nodded, giving my consent. "I just don't want anyone to worry like I have been. It isn't fair for them to hold that on their shoulders. And besides, we still have a little more of California to see." She said and stood up. She held out her hand to help me up. I took it, although I hardly needed help getting off the floor. We walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. We were both sitting, facing each other, with her hands in mine. "A vampire came to the club a couple weeks ago and was trying to get someone to drink. I kicked him out with Evan's help, of course, and told him not to try and pick up a meal in any of our establishments. When Evan kicked him out he accidentally called me sis. The creep apparently watched us for a little bit, peeved I took away his dinner. He found out that Liz and I know about vampires when we shouldn't. He then went to tell the Volturi. Normally they would just change us into vampires or kill us depending on how deep our relations were with vampires. Jane said that the case was put off a little bit, due to the fact that it was so low profile. She also said that when the Volturi figure out the Cullen family is involved, this will become much more serious. The Volturi have been trying to find a way to demolish them for years, but the Cullen's continue to find some loop hole. Alec and Jane came to warn us about the Volturi. They are relatives of mine from centuries ago. They're like my great, great, great, great-grandparents. Once they found out that they had living family members in danger, they quit the guard. They are staying at my house, until the end of vacation. I momentarily thought about sending them to round up people for our side, but decided against it considering the people who would be on our side won't favor Alec and Jane all that much. Then when the vacation is over, we're going to send people out to recruit. Some of us are staying back while everyone meets up in Forks. We'll probably have to figure out some odd room assignments between our two houses, the Cullen's and mine, but it shouldn't be too bad because vampires don't need to sleep. Wait, we don't have to have them stay at our houses. They are all going to be staying in our hotel, about halfway between our two houses. In that case I need to call the manager." She ended and grabbed her cell phone.

"I followed you until the hotel part." I said, totally confused.

"My family owns a hotel up in Washington. I just thought it would be a good place for everyone to stay." This was so much information to take in, and I was barely processing it. She held the phone up to her ear and I could hear the phone ringing with my super hearing.

"Hello, this is Olivia Coleman. I'd like to speak to the manager."

"Sure, one moment, please." The phone went silent for only a millisecond, when the manager answered the phone.

"This is the manager of Hotel Silvae, Daniel Debarbarack. What can I help you with Ms. Coleman?"

"I need you to cancel all reservations from the end of this week to exactly one month from now. Send my personal condolences and complementary stays at one of our other establishments. I will be having personal guests stay at the resort and need the large availability of rooms."

"Yes, madame. Are you sure about the dates?"

"Just about. I will call with more information, but I wanted to call now so that you wouldn't schedule any further reservations that would then have to be canceled."

"That sounds very logical to me and I appreciate the forethought."

"Great. Thank you for doing this, Mr. Debarbarack."

"My pleasure. Call if you need anything else."

"I will."

"Have a great day, Ms. Coleman."

"You too, Mr. Debarbarack."

Olivia snapped her phone shut and sighed in relief, a weight lifted from her shoulders. "Now that the vampires are sort of taken care of, maybe I can enjoy this vacation. Even though it is a business trip for me after all." She spoke the words more for herself than for me. I lifted her into my lap and started rubbing her shoulders, massaging my thumbs into the knots residing in her muscles. She further relaxed into my arms, as I administered careful attention to helping her relax. After a good hour or massaging, she finally spoke.

"We should go and meet everyone in the Lobby. We're supposed to be heading on over to the aquarium." Although she said the words, I am not sure she truly wanted to voice her thoughts.

"We can continue this later, if you'd like." I offered, still massaging her neck and shoulders.

"Oh, I would very much like to continue this later." She confirmed, but moved of the bed, with a guarantee that I would give her another massage after the aquarium trip. I grabbed my luggage and hers. We walked to the lobby at a leisure pace, both relaxed at knowing the truth. Once we met up with the entire group, she grabbed everyone's room keys and returned them to the front desk to check out, while everyone else loaded their luggage in the cars. We all then loaded up into the vehicles and headed off for another adventure.


	34. Chapter 34: Admire Her

**Author's Note: Thanks for waiting. Chapter 34 is here and 35 is on the way. For those of you that are reading for this for the first time, keep reading. For those of you that are returning readers and read Chapters 29-46 before October 17, 2011, you need to read the author's note on Chapter 1 or 29, they are the exact same. Leave me some comments if you do or don't like where this story is going. I always appreciate feedback, good or bad. For those of you that celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving. For those of you that don't, Happy Chapter Posting Weekend, because a lot of that is happening this weekend.**

**Your humble servant,**

**~VampAndWolfLover**

_**Chapter 34**_

_**Admire Her**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

The van followed us on the short drive to the aquarium. I was in a complete daze though. Olivia had carried such a burden and it was only for me. She was not worried about her safety, just mine. The only thing that concerned me now was her. Protecting her was my mission. The world would go on as long as she was a part of it. She wrapped her hand around mine while driving and looked into my eyes. All of the glow and warmth that were there when I first looked into those eyes were there again. I smiled back and gave her a grin that always seemed to make her smile more. She did but then turned back to driving, her hand still intertwined with mine. They belonged together like macaroni and cheese, peanut butter and jelly, butter and popcorn. They just fit. The cars stopped and that's when I realized we were in the parking lot. The group walked to the entrance and when most of us were about to get in line Olivia veered off to a side door that said "Staff Only".

"Come on, this way. Did you guys actually think we were doing this the normal way?" She said as we walked through the door.

"Of course not." I replied. We all started laughing, shuffling inside to walk down the hallway to a room that said "Lounge". Olivia knocked on the door and it opened up. Inside were five people sitting on couches just hanging out.

"Fish Outta Water! Glad you're here!" A guy said as he jumped off the couch and came to hug my angel. So, I was being a little possessive. Sue me.

"Hey Mickey, so I'm ready for that tour you promised me." She commented as she stepped back, only to be enwrapped in my arms.

"No problem. I see you finally hooked one you decided to keep. Where can I get one?" He said looking me up and down. Then it hit me. He was checking me out. He was gay. I was in no way prejudice, I've just never been checked out by a guy before, to the best of my knowledge.

"Paws off. This one's mine. Find your own." She said as the twenty-two of us walked towards the stairs, the ones with holes and grips in them. My guess was it was there to prevent anyone from slipping that could be in a wetsuit. "Oh, everyone this is Mickey. He spends more time in the water than on land. And Mickey this is everyone. Sadly, they are all taken. You have to do your own soul searching." She spoke, joking around with him again. We were now walking on the same type of flooring like the stairs. But we were surrounded by enormous tanks. And off in one tank I could see a window at the opposite side. We were getting a backstage tour of the aquarium. This was beyond cool. I felt like a kid seeing Disneyland for the first time, which I wouldn't know what that felt like because I've never been to Disneyland, but I'm sure the analogy still applies. We stopped and circled around one tank.

"This is the shark tank. It is a common misconception to perceive them as dangerous, but they won't actually attack you. The reason surfers are attacked so often is because their board looks like fish. But they won't actually harm you without cause. And these ones are actually really tame because they've been raised in this aquarium. I know this tank appears small but it is actually connected to a much bigger one that they spend most of their time in." Mickey gave the rehearsed, educational speech about sharks, but as he continued to list various facts, I could only listen to Olivia.

"I spent most of my time in this exhibit and another one. I really am a fish out of water." She smiled at me.

"I like fish. Especially tuna melts. Food sounds really good right about now." I whispered into her ear, nibbling the back of her neck. She giggled the most beautiful melody, leaning into my touches.

"Would anyone like to join me in feeding them?" Mickey questioned, already in his wetsuit.

"I'll do it!" Emmett volunteered, practical bursting with excitement.

"Through that door is a changing room with tons of wetsuits. I'm sure that one will fit you, big boy." And Emmett was off not even taking notice to the flirtatious remark.

"That one's mine," Rosalie said, just as playfully as Olivia did earlier, staking her claim.

"Nice choice," He said back. And we were all laughing. Then Emmett was back, dressed in his wetsuit with the biggest grin across his face.

"Here is your air tank and your flippers. Just slip between the railing and get in when you're ready. This belt has the fish in it, and just slip the fish out and hold it out for them to eat." Mickey said, slipping in the water at the same time as Emmett. We all watched in amazement at the grace of the sharks as they happily swam up to Mickey to eat the food. Then at the same time we all look to Emmett, who is chasing the sharks, because they are afraid to go anywhere near him, even for food. We all burst out laughing. Then this one shark swam up to Emmett and started eating all of the fish. Emmett even pet him.

"That shark was born with a brain defect. He was really fun to train with because he was really cute and tried so hard to understand everything." Olivia said to all of us, and that made us laugh even harder. When the boys finished, they came up and got out of the water.

"I've never seen Elmo take such a liking to anyone like that. Well, besides Olivia. But even he took time to warm up to her. That was really weird for him." Mickey said shaking his head in complete amazement. We then walked to a different tank that had sea otters and Mickey explained them to us. They were extremely playful. Olivia petted a few of them and they obviously remembered her. He showed us to a bunch of different tanks but none of them were nearly as interesting. Until we came to the dolphins. Olivia went off to suit up. She came out in a wetsuit and those wet socks. She also had her hair pulled back, a whistle around her neck, and the fish belt wrapped around her waist.

"Seth, go suit up I want you to see this." She told me. I quickly went off to change. I never swam with dolphins before, so naturally the adrenaline started pumping. We came out to this huge tank that was separate from all of the others. It had a high ceiling and had a stage area in the tank. Everyone else stayed over towards the railing as Olivia and I walked towards the stage in the water. We slipped in and I found the water to be really warm. "Let them in, Mickey." She said and I realized that Mickey wasn't joining us on this adventure. He opened a gate and these dark masses flew into the water. All of the sudden, they came up to where we stood and were all the way on the stage with us. I couldn't help but think, _enormous, bottle-fricken-nosed dolphins are right in front of us!_

"Hey guys! I missed you so much! Seth, this is Juliet, and this is Romeo. Come here." She said and pulled me closer. To tell you the truth I was kind of scared. Vampires, no problem. Dolphins, scary as Saw V. "They don't bite." She said as she took my hand and made me pet Romeo. His skin felt like really smooth rubber. It was weird but somehow I felt really calm all of the sudden. "See, it's not so bad. Now let's let them have a turn." She said, gave the dolphins each a fish, and then made and hand movement and blew the whistle. The dolphins slid back into the tank and swam around to the rest of the group. They all pet them, they didn't even mind the Cullen's. I was beyond perplexed.

"I use to bring Ryan and Evan around. They became use to the vampires when they realized there was nothing scary about vampires. Or at least these vampires anyways. My guess is that they don't mind the Cullen's anymore than Evan and Ryan." She explained the phenomena. "Come in the water with me." She said, already in midair, diving into the water. Her dive seemed graceful and it made me realize that she really was a fish out of water. I quickly followed her not exactly replicating the grace of her dive. But we were in the water and she blew her whistle. The dolphins then swam up to us. Romeo was the one next to me. They swam around us in a circle, then dove underwater. "Don't freak out." Olivia commanded as she took my hand. I looked down to find the dolphins swimming up what appeared to be straight at us. I was scared. What was going on? Then they shot up out of the water and made a heart in the air. How my love trained them to do that I have no idea. The entire group awed and I realized Alice was taking pictures. Those pictures would be perfect for Olivia's… "Seth, hold on to Romeo right here. Don't let go." She commanded me as I was mid thought. She placed my hand at the base of the fin on his back and I gripped it like my life depended on it. I guess my life was on the line. With the blow of a whistle the dolphins were off. They were flying through the water, with Olivia and I on them. They were doing corkscrews and loop-d-loops and other crazy moves I can't even name. It was exhilarating and probably the most fun I have ever had. Once Olivia had them stop, we balanced ourselves on some boards and then the dolphins pushed us. It was fast and exhilarating to have the wind in my hair like that, unlike running through the forest at top speeds as a wolf, because with the dolphins there was a certain amount of trust that needed to be placed between the diver and the dolphin. Running through the forest required no level of faith. After that we gave the dolphins kisses and stood back up on the stage. Olivia gave them some fish for their hard work. It was really sweet to see how well she interacted with animals. Not just the dolphins, but her dogs too. I wonder if she was missing them yet. _Later, we should probably see how Quil is doing._ I drew my attention back to Olivia. She was having the dolphins dance in the water. They were singing too, causing everyone to laugh hysterically. She fed them one last time, gave them kisses and hugs good-bye and sent them back to their tank. We walked over to where everyone else was standing, as we still wore the wetsuits so we went off to the room to change. There were two changing stalls and we rushed changing into our warm, dry clothes. I came out of my stall to see Olivia brushing her hair out.

"Ready to leave?" She asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"If I must. As long as I'm taking you with me." Which was entirely true. I started kissing the nape of her neck and trailed my kisses down to her shoulder and all the way down her arm, until I was kissing each individual finger. One of which I realized could use a certain piece of jewelry on it.

"Come on, lover boy. Everyone is waiting for us." She said after giving me a long, deep, warm, gentle kiss on the lips. How she had the strength to break away was beyond my imagination. She grabbed my hand and we hurried out of the changing area. She directed me down the stairs, down the hallway, and into the Aquarium lobby where everyone was waiting. She let go of my hand to hug Mickey good-bye. "I'm going to miss you, girlfriend!"

"Right back at yah sista! I'm going to have to visit you soon!" He said and they did those kiss on the cheeks as a last farewell. We walked out of the aquarium and out to the cars.

"Jenna, we're going straight to Morro Bay. It is only about an hour with the shortcuts I take. Just make sure you can keep up." Olivia directed, as we jumped into the cars. We were driving in no time at all.

"What's Morro Bay? I've never heard of it before." Elizabeth commented. I was curious too, so I was glad she asked.

"It's this small town that few people know about. It's absolutely beautiful. Especially in the morning when there's fog. That may sound weird but it's entirely true. And there are a few restaurants that are absolutely to die for. They've been around for decades and seem to get better with age." Olivia said with admiration for this tiny town.

"I can't wait for the food!" Jacob, Embry and I all said in unison. We burst out laughing for about a full five minutes. That's when I thought of our fellow wolf, who was watching some dogs, who would probably be just as excited about the food if he were here.

"Olivia, do you want to call Quil? Just to see how he's doing. I figure you probably miss the dogs." The dogs had just been given back to her and she hardly had spent any time with them before coming on this business trip, because that is what it was for her.

"Sure, let's call him and put him on speaker. Press the number five and send on my dash board." She commanded, and I obediently followed her wish. We could hear the phone ringing, when a distressed Quil picked up the phone.

"Olivia?" He asked. Had to love caller id.

"Yeah, the whole gang is here. Seth, Jacob, Embry, Elizabeth, and Nessie can all hear you. You're on speaker phone. Are you alright? You sound kind of stressed out." Olivia fished.

"Lupus stepped on a thorn bush and he won't let me get the thorn out."

"Poor baby! Scratch the spot behind his left ear and then rub on his belly. He should lay belly up and give you no more problems." She said, knowing exactly what to do.

"Let me try that. Hold on." He said and you could hear him but the phone down. A couple minutes passed before he came back. "It worked!"

"That isn't the first time that's happened. He's a tough guy, and he'll stick it out through the pain. So, how is everyone else? How are you? How's Claire? How is the pack? Details Quil." Olivia asked.

"The other dogs are fine. Claire is absolutely loving them. She is staying over while the dogs are here. She has fallen asleep next to them every night. She really loves Demon. Everyone else is fine. The pack is fine. Not as good as you guys I am sure. How's California?" He asked.

"It's amazing Quil! You really have to see it some time." Embry told him.

"The food is delicious. I don't know if it is because California has good food, or Olivia knows all the best places to eat, or both. But it is so good!" Jacob added, groaning at the thought of all the food he had eaten.

"And we haven't even come to the best restaurants." Olivia teased them. But it was entirely possible she was telling the truth. Everyone started to talk with Quil and we spent most of the drive doing that. By the time we hung up, we started to listen to the radio right after, needing to keep the energy going. After a little more driving, we pulled into the parking lot of the next hotel. It was called Inn at Morro Bay. "Everyone wait here, I'll go grab the room keys. Feel free to unload, but we are only staying one night here, too." She said as she left the car. I quickly followed her, not wanting to leave her side. We walked in and she dealt with getting all of our room keys. We walked back outside and everyone was waiting there with bags in hand. Edward hand me our suitcases. Olivia handed out the room keys and explained that we were going to dinner in half an hour and that the dress was casual. We walked to our room and she unlocked the door. The room was extraordinary. The bed looked warm and inviting and there was a patio just for us. And we had our own Jacuzzi! Standing on the patio, I looked to my right and to my left to find everyone in our party looking at the patios. We had a ton of people.

"So do you like the hotel?" Olivia asked, as she wrapped one of her arms around my waist.

"No…. I love it." I said and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. We went back inside and laid down on the bed. I held her and just breathed in the scent that was my Angel.

"We should probably be doing something productive." She said, being the busy body that she is, she wanted to get up and do something, anything.

"Yeah, but I just want to lie in your arms until we go to dinner." I said and she resigned, feeling that lying in my arms was productive, and rested her head against my chest. Her hair flowed everywhere and I weaved my fingers through it. I was now utterly aware of how the curves of her body shaped to mine. And how the heat radiated from her. And how her leg drapped over mine. And how… If I kept thinking these thoughts I wasn't going to be able to control myself. _Think about something else._ I thought about Olivia's attributes besides the physical ones. Like how she was brave, and intelligent, and strong. And then I thought about her eyes. The ones that dazzled like diamonds. The eyes that shined from a million light years away.

"Olivia, I've been wondering something."

"Mhmm…"

"Who took the stars from the skies and put them in your eyes?"

"Awwww! That's so sweet!" She gushed and gave me a kiss on the lips, straddling my hips so she could reach.

She pulled away and said, "Thanks for suggesting we call Quil. I was really missing my babies. It was very thoughtful of you to bring it up."

"Anything for you, baby. But we should probably call him again to warn him about your aunt and uncle, Jane and Alec."

She snatched her cell off of the nightstand and dialed his number. I could hear everything without her turning up the volume to speaker intensity. It rang, until Quil answered with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Sorry, were you asleep, Quil?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get a nap in before patrol, but now that I am awake, what did you need, Olivia?"

"We—me and Seth—wanted to call you to give you a heads up. We ran into some old family members, who have also become vampires. They will be staying at my house until the end of the vacation. They've converted to vegetarianism and they have no problem with abiding by the treaty. I just wanted you to be aware and try to keep the pack calm and away from my house until we get back and I can explain."

"Sure, that won't be a problem. But what do you mean they've converted? And why do you need to explain anything if they're your family? What's the catch, Olivia?" His voice was laced with skepticism; and, frankly, we couldn't blame him.

"Well, the vampires, who _are_ in fact related to me, use to be members of the Volturi guard."

"What?"

Yeah, I definitely didn't need super hearing to hear Quil say that.

"Quil, calm down. They're Alec and Jane. The teenagers that were part of the guard. They're long lost relatives and only came back because of their devotion to family. They're fully committed to vegetarianism and abiding to the treaty. They want to change their lives. They're good guys now."

"Okay, okay, I believe you. And I'll keep the rest of the pack away from your house. It won't be too hard, because they think no one is home, so we haven't been patrolling around there anyways."

"Great! Thank you, Quil! I owe you big time."

"Bring me back some California cooking that the guys keep talking about and we'll be even. Or, better yet, take me to California next time, and leave Jake and Nessie here."

"Deal." Olivia agreed to Quil's joke, which she would actually follow through on.

"'K. Now I am going to go finish my nap. Later."

"Bye, Quil." The conversation ended with that and Olivia tossed the phone on the night stand. She seemed relieved to know that her family was safe as could be for now—as she had the right to be. This had placed a burden on her she shouldn't have to carry. "Thank you for being so supportive in all of this. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh, contraire, I don't know what I'd do without you." I spoke the honest words with conviction. Our lips touched again as our hips brushed. It was about to continue further but there was a knock at our door. "I guess we have to continue this later. But don't worry this dinner is worth taking a break from our other activity." She winked and, way too sexily, slid off the bed taking me with her. She grabbed her wallet, cell phone, car keys, and room key. We found Alice at the door waiting for us. "Alice, Seth knows about what's coming. I wouldn't tell anyone else though because I still want everyone to be able to enjoy the next couple of surprises I have around the corner."

"Okay, I don't really want to tell anyone anyways, because, frankly, it will just mess with their emotions, and that will mess with Jasper's emotions, and that will mess with Jasper, and that in turn will mess with my sex life. So no worries. I can keep a secret." Alice replied merrily, as she skipped to the cars. Everyone else was already waiting.

"Let's go eat some food, minus the immortal part of this party!" Olivia exclaimed, as she slipped into her car. While we started to drive to the restaurant, we all laughed.


	35. Chapter 35: Control

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Control**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

I wanted to take them all to this place that has been around since before my parents were born. It is this restaurant called Pizza Port. I have never had pizza better than their pizza. We all walked in and the place was packed. That was a normal occurrence for them. But I closed my eyes and inhaled. The scent of oregano and cheese warmed my nose and I felt like I was home. I opened my eyes and found everyone with me, besides Ryan and Evan, looking at me weird.

"Just, take it all in. Not just the sights or the sounds. But take in the smell, and the warmth, and soon the taste. That way you fully take in what life is about. It isn't just a pizza place. It's where memories are made. Try it. Take a seat. I'm going to order dinner." I walked over and ordered ten large pizzas. I knew half of us would not be eating but the half that did would want seconds and some to eat later tonight. As I was waiting for the pizza I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing take on the world? The way you view it is completely different, but I love that about you. You notice things I wouldn't even consider." Seth complimented.

"I think people try and tell me but they are too busy rushing through life to stop and smell the roses. If you know what I mean."

"Oddly enough, I understand you in every way." He ended and the moment was perfect. I felt on top of the world, standing there with his arms around me. The simplest sign of affection light me aflame. Being with him made me feel like all was right with the world. That with him I could do anything, I could solve world hunger with the blink of an eye. I knew something like world hunger was not that simple, but being with him made me feel like it could be. Then the pizza showed up. We carried over five of the trays and I had them box up the other five for us. Once I sat the pizzas down, everyone attacked the pizza. All I could think was that we should be feeding them more often. Or maybe they took my advice and actually realized what was around them. In some ways that could be breath taking. In other ways it could make you all the more hungry. I sat down with Seth and we slowly ate the pizza, with every topping imaginable. It was just as savory as I remembered. The cheese and tomato sauce created the perfect harmony, while the crust created the melody. And the bell peppers, onions, tomatoes, pepperoni, and remaining toppings composed the lyrics. I could not stop laughing when I looked to see Embry, Seth, and Jacob leaning back like they were full. I had no idea that would ever happen. And then the waitress came over and placed the five other boxed pizzas in front of them. They looked like they wanted to eat more but the size of their stomachs would not allow it. I was bursting with laughter. People were asking me what was so funny and I could not respond because I was laughing so hard. It was not really that funny, but I was just so use to the boys eating so much, and they almost looked repulsed that there were five more pizzas they were not allowed to eat. Edward took the liberty of answering for me.

"She's laughing at how the boys look like their pants could be another two sizes bigger and their pants should be too. And how they almost seem revolted that the pizza was just placed in front of it and they can't eat any of it because they are so full." Once it all dawned on them what I was laughing about they all joined in. Once we were all done with dinner, I left a tip and we went back to the cars. I drove us back to the hotel and we all went to our rooms. I unlocked the door to our room and turned on the light. I heard the door close behind me and felt Seth wrap his arms around me as he started to kiss my neck. Why was he teasing me like this? I cannot do anything because I am facing the wrong direction!

"Sethy, can we take a dip in the Jacuzzi?" I said in a sweet voice I knew he would not resist. Without answering he ran over to the suitcases and pulled out a pair of navy blue shorts for him and a tiny bikini for me that would not cover anything! But why should I object? I really do want to see his reaction about how I look in it. I took the bikini from his hands and walked into the bathroom so he could change in the room. When I came out I felt a shiver run up and down my spine. I ran to our personal Jacuzzi that Seth was already sitting in. Morro Bay was so cold, and the fog was rolling in. So being in a bikini was not a good idea. As I was getting in I tripped and Seth caught me.

"Thanks for breaking my fall again." I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a show of my gratitude.

"My pleasure," he said and actually started to look at my body. I stood up for him in the Jacuzzi and watched his eyes pop out of his head and his jaw drop to the ground. I kneeled in front of him and lifted his jaw back into place with the lift of my finger. He pulled me to him using the hand that I just closed his mouth with. Now I was laying on top of him. This felt beyond sexual, and I was loving it. The heat from the water and the heat from his skin were making my body go berserk. I kissed him lightly on the lips and then it slowly turned into a fast and hungry kiss. I wanted to taste him. I parted my lips and brushed my tongue along his lips. His lips separated and our tongues met, joining together in a slow rhythmic pattern. My hands intertwined in his hair, while his hands were on my hips pulling my body closer to his. I was on cloud nine, and there was no way I was coming off of it anytime soon. Put sadly we both needed some air. So we broke apart, and I leaned my forehead against his breathing heavily. He was trying to catch his breath as well.

"My mind is saying that you are more important the air, but my lungs say otherwise. Do you think there is any possible way I could get rid of them?" Seth responded after we had some time to breathe.

"Don't take away your lungs! Because then you wouldn't be able to savor each kiss like this!" I said and went in again. As our tongues began to mingle I took a breath of Seth in. It was other worldly the way I felt. Seth let out a groan and I could tell he wanted more. If we did not slow this down sooner or later we would both do something we would regret. So I pulled away, and Seth's face looked disappointed, shocked, and then he looked like he was in pain, like I had rejected him.

"Seth, believe me I want to keep going. But if we did continue, I wouldn't want to stop. And then I think we would regret it later that we did not wait." Once I said that first sentence reality dawned on him. "And I didn't exactly bring protection on this vacation, and I doubt you did."

"Yeah, I didn't either. I had no idea we would reach that stage that fast." He replied seeming sullen.

"So let's just wait a little bit. At least until we get some birth control around here. Just hold me and let's talk." I replied and he held me in his arms. "I know this is kind of soon to be talking about it, but I was just curious. Speaking of birth control, do you want kids?" I really wanted kids.

"If it makes you happy, then yes." He smiled at me but I could tell he wanted kids.

"What if I said I wanted eighteen kids, would you be ready for that?" I asked joking around.

"I'd be game for that, but then we better get busy right now." He suggested and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I'm just kidding, I want kids, but not eighteen! All I want to know is if you want kids."

"Actually, I really do want kids. I want to be able to teach a son how to throw a football, or protect a daughter from all the boys that follow her. I'm not saying I have to have a boy or a girl, but, yeah, I want kids."

"Good. So if we were to have kids, raising them with vampires as uncles, and werewolves as a dad and aunt; where would we live? The reservation is beautiful and I wouldn't mind living there but my family wouldn't be allowed there…." I said fishing for a place as to where we would live.

"We could live in between, right on the border. And it could be a place where both vampires and werewolves could come. What do you think?" He proposed.

"I like it! Hey, can we go inside? I'm getting a little too hot from the Jacuzzi. As soon as we walked inside both of us felt sleepy. We both slipped in to pajamas and just went to bed. I guess we were more tiered than we thought. So I feel asleep in my wolf's arms feeling at peace with the world.


	36. Chapter 36: Chilly

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Chilly**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

There was a vibrating sound that completely disrupted my sleep. I woke up and looked at the nightstand to see my phone was vibrating. I never put the ringer on when I slept because I didn't want to wake up my prince charming. But the vibrating always seemed to wake me up. I wiggled out of Seth's warm embrace. I immediately felt chilly and wanted to get back in his arms. But I had a feeling this call was important. I grabbed a robe, and tiptoed to the porch. I eased myself into one of the lawn chairs and opened up the phone.

"It's Olivia," I answered in complete disarray.

"Sorry to wake you up so early, Olivia. It's Angela, and you wanted me to call you when I had the hotel situated and had talked to Alec and Jane." That definitely shocked me awake.

"How did it go?" I was beyond worried.

"Alec and Jane explained everything to me, and can I say you are in huge trouble. So what's the plan? Because girl, we need to get to work." Angela said, and I could totally imagine her going through her spell book looking for things to help stop the inevitable.

"We are going to finish our vacation because I don't want to end it. This is not going to go down for a while. So I figured why have everyone start worrying that much sooner? Don't look for spells to try and stop this, because it's going to happen. First, I need you to start sending people out for recruits. Send Amy the fairy, Eric the giant, Blaze the bender, Max the elf, and Aaron the goblin. They all have the skills to be able to convince people to join. And send whoever you think is a capable witch or wizard. I would send you but I am going to need your help at home. Don't send them yet. Don't even tell them what is happening. I want to hold a big meeting when we get back. Second, close the hotel until we get back. I wanted it prepped but not actually running. Third, just relax. Look for spells if you want, but do not in any way alert anyone as to what is going on."

"I think I can do that." She agreed.

"How are Alec and Jane?" I was honestly curious as to how my aunt and uncle were adapting.

"They seem fine. Their eyes are not entirely gold, and they love the animal diet. Maybe it's in your family's DNA to love animal blood as a vampire. Who knows? But I'm sure Carlisle would be interested in that." She speculated.

"That's an interesting theory." I heard Seth groan from inside. "Seth's waking up. I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll keep you updated. Have fun in California!" She ended the conversation and the line went dead. I closed my phone and rushed back into the warm room. Seth had his eyes shut tight but I could sense that he was awake. I threw off the robe and hopped into bed. I snuggled into him, to regain the heat I had lost from being outside. I assumed he could sense I was cold because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close to him as physically possible. We fell back to sleep and stayed that way for about two hours. We both woke up because we just could not possibly sleep any longer. I told him what was happening with Angela. He took the information in and I let him process it for a few minutes. We sat on the bed until his stomach broke the silence with a growl.

"You should eat something. But not an entire meal, just enough food to keep your stomach at peace for another hour and a half." It was nine-thirty. And the place we were going to for breakfast was going to have some of the best food in this world. He carried me out of bed and over to the box of pizza on the table. "Why are you carrying me? Not that I object, I am simply wondering."

"I didn't want to let you leave my arms." He said honestly. It was a good thing he was holding me because that phrase made me go weak in the knees.

"You are the sweetest person on this Earth. You know that?" I commented and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What did I say? Because I'll say it again to get another kiss like that." He replied, completely mystified as to what he said that was unbelievably charming.

"Do you really have no idea do you?" He shook his head telling me no. "You said you didn't want me to leave your arms. Even though what you were saying was a natural response because it was the truth, that was the sweet part about it. That even though you want a bite of that left over pizza you don't want me out of your arms. And I don't mind at all. I rather enjoy being here." He said and sat back down on the bed with a slice of pizza in one hand and me on his lap.

"As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where I am. I feel invincible when I'm around you. Did you know that I was deathly afraid of dolphins until I was with you?" He confided.

"Seth! I had no idea! I wouldn't have made you go in with me if I had known you were afraid of them."

"I'm glad I didn't tell you because then I would have never faced my fears. When I'm with you I feel like I could conquer the world." I kissed him again to let him know how much I appreciated him. I jumped off of the bed to get dressed for the day. As I started to get ready, Seth gazed upon me as I did so. I could hear him hold his breath when I bent over or when I stretched to grab something up high. At some point I started getting in certain positions to mess with Seth. He started to realize that every movement I made was intentional and decided to scoop me up in his arms and spin around the room. He started to feel dizzy at the same moment I did, and fell on the bed with me still in his embrace. I contorted my body so that I was lying on his chest and facing him. I kissed him on the nose and then trailed to kisses to his cheek, down to his jaw, continued to his chin, and ended with the best part, his lips. The kiss was warm, slow, and took my breath away. I had to break apart because of my body's need for oxygen. But the strangest part was that I felt as though my body wanted him more than air. My mind definitely thought that. His apparently did too, because he was trying to regain that lost air just as much as I was. I heard a knock at the door. I glided to the entry way and peered out the peep hole. I opened the door letting in the frigid air.

"Good morning, I was curious as to what time we would be going to breakfast." Embry asked with Liz at his side.

"We'll be leaving for breakfast, or lunch you could call it, at eleven. Save room because this food is even better than last night's. And be ready to leave the hotel because after that we are heading to our final destination." I noted.

"Okay, see you two in half an hour." They ended and walked back to their room hand in hand. I shut the door and rushed back to the warm, soft bed. I jumped beneath the sheet and tried to warm myself again. I was being such a wimp. This weather wasn't cold. Being away from Seth was. He came up behind me and held me again.

"We should probably start packing but I don't want to leave your embrace."

"Then how about you pack and I'll hold you the entire time." He suggested. We climbed out of bed, he encircled me in his arms and he walked with me. This way of packing would get us nowhere and be awkward.

"This is weird. Let's both pack at vampire speed, you get dressed, and we'll climb back in bed." I offered.

"Sounds good, but I'll go at werewolf speed. I can't do the whole vampire thing." I laughed at his joke and then packed like a madman. He and I hopped into bed at the same time. He leaned against the bed, sitting up, and pulled me into his lap, and dragged the blanket over the two of us. I searched for his hands underneath the blankets and found them. Mine and his intertwined. They had always fit together and always would.

"What are we going to do about the Volturi?" Seth said and sighed.

"We are going to take them down. I think… The rest of the mythical world is sick of their ruling and wants someone else in power. They don't have issues with vampires, just the Volturi. There have been groups of myths getting together planning to take them down for years. But they can't seem to find enough people to support the cause. Mainly because they don't talk between other species. With the Volturi ruling the mythical world has become extremely segregated. Even though the Volturi do not rule the rest of the mythical community their rule has separated them all. I think that we could easily find enough supporters to take them down. I am just more worried about you getting hurt in the process."

"If I promise to keep myself safe, will you do the same?" He responded.

"Deal," I agreed. "What are we going to do after that?"

"Be together forever."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	37. Chapter 37: What's Next?

_**Chapter 37**_

_**What's Next?**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

The cars were loaded with twenty-one people and all of the luggage. We were checked out of the hotel and driving towards the ocean. That was not our destination. This little, homey restaurant was located right near the docks. The entire place was covered in a wood that looked dark and wet, most likely from the morning dew accumulating on the wood panels. We parked the cars, unloaded, and strolled towards the some of the best food. I walked up to the front door of the Hauffbrau, and as soon as my hand wrapped around the handle, I was home. I opened the door and the heat from the room rushed out and warmed my entire body. I stepped inside and took it all in. The scent of salty meat flowed over my nose. The music from the juke box played in the background. I let the music move me. I glided over to the front counter with everyone who eats right behind me. Seth stood next to me, holding my hand, showing me immense amounts of compassion with the simplest gesture. The vampires all traveled over to the tables and sat down. I ordered my beef sandwich with Au Jus. Au Jus was the left over juices that the meat was cooked in. The juice was a dipping sauce of sorts that had more salt than a salt shaker. The sauce was not a thick liquid like steak sauce but more like the broth of a beef stew. We each received our sandwiches in the classic red baskets, I paid, and we all grabbed our seats. Mine was next to Seth's, of course. The second we sat down I started eating. I dipped the sandwich into the Au Jus and took a bite. The shredded beef and the soaked bread fell into my mouth. Everyone else followed my lead. I watched their faces taste the food and immediately they sighed from the flavor. The way the food tasted made you feel at home. I have no idea why but once you tasted the food you felt at home, at peace. I swallowed the first bite after it had been savored enough. I took my second and savored that for a little bit too. I knew all too well that this food filled you up in a snap, and if you did not enjoy every split second the food was in your mouth, you would disappoint yourself because your stomach would be full put your appetite would not be satisfied. Some of the boys were devouring their food, but Seth followed by movements.

"Slow down, boys. This food is going to wait for you; it isn't going to run off. Enjoy each bite because your stomach will be content but you'll be wishing you could eat more." I suggested and slowly ate another bite. The boys immediately slowed down, and a conversation started now that people could talk between bites, because those bites were shovel sized chomps before.

"Where is the next destination?" Jasper asked.

"Home. Well, our old one. When we moved, I gave it to the maid and her family. Most of her family members were still in Mexico, so I helped speed up the process of making them citizens. Her enormous family now lives in our old house. I asked if we could borrow it for a little bit and she was entirely willing to let us. They are taking a two week vacation in Hawaii. The house is clean, stocked with food, and has plenty of rooms, and entertainment. We'll be spending about five days there and then start the journey back to Forks. But we have a few stops to make on the way back." I felt as though I had given all the information, but I was wrong. Everyone was bursting with questions. Craziness began as they all started begging me for answers. I would tell them a reply but they were all talking at the same time not allowing me to hear a single question.

"Hold on, she doesn't even know what you are all asking. One question at a time." My knight in shining amour commanded. Everyone was silenced on that note.

"I'm first! Are we going to Disneyland?" Emmett asked.

"Depends. Are you going to go on every single ride?"

"Of course! So we're going to Disneyland! We're going to Disneyland! We're going to Disneyland!" Emmett sung as he jumped from his seat and started dancing. Everyone else seemed to be just as excited about that aspect, but they all had their own questions.

"Are we going shopping in the Fashion District?" Of course Alice would be worried about not having enough time to shop.

"Absolutely. Do you guys have any hard questions? Come on?" I complained in a completely joking manner.

"There is an auto show going on in LA. Can we go?" Rosalie asked, and I could see Jake's face perk up at the idea.

"Of course," I put it on the list a long time ago. I picked things for each individual person that I knew they would all want to see. "And before anyone else asks, let me just list the things we'll be doing. Going to Universal Studios, spending some serious time at the beach, going to the La Brea Tar Pits-which is a really stupid name because La Brea means the tar, so it's the tar tar pits- a restaurant called Pinks, Tommy's burgers, Hollywood walk of fame, a movie premiere, and a whole bunch of other things you all wouldn't be able to keep track of."

"Can we leave now?" Nessie looked as though she wanted to start driving this instant.

"As soon as everyone is full, we can make our way to L.A." And with that comment I noticed how most of the food had been devoured and we were all stuffed. "I guess that means now." We then walked out of one of my favorite places to eat, and shuffled back to the cars. Seth's arm was wrapped around my shoulders to keep me warm, because I was freezing. The cold air blew against my face chilling my nose. We piled into the cars and started the drive home. I could see Ryan driving from my rearview mirror. He knows the way home just as good as I do. I turned on the radio but failed to find any decent music. Nessie plugged in her iPod and selected the song Pocketful of Sunshine, by Natasha Bedingfield, and we all started singing the lyrics by heart. The girls did, anyway. The car ride was fun as we talked about what we would be going to be doing for the next few days. It was Wednesday, and my meeting was Friday. I could get ready, drive to work, have my meeting, and drive back, before everyone would even be awake. The drive home was actually quite short, only a few hours. We could navigate around California's traffic like a cat avoids a dog. We pulled up to the house and everyone piled out. They just gapped at it for a few minutes than ran inside. Evan, Ryan, Seth, and I stayed behind to unload the luggage. We carried it all inside and set it down next to the front door in the entry way. It's just as I remembered it. All of the furniture is the same, the only thing different would be the pictures hanging on the wall, of her family and not mine. This was perfect because it was not my house anymore. People sped by grabbing their suitcases and rushing to their rooms that they already claimed. Seth and I had my old room, which had been made into a guest bedroom after we left. We unpacked, placing our clothing in the chest of drawers and in the closet. I walked out on to the balcony of the bedroom looking out on the view I always loved. The ocean was just as beautiful as I remembered it. Seth came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I welcomed the sign of affection. We silently stood there for a few minutes enjoying the view until a knock came on our door. "Come in," I called. Nessie and Jacob came out to the balcony and gazed at the beauty before them, just as we had been doing. Jacob wrapped his arms around Nessie as well, even though she was about three and a half feet shorter than Jacob. He squatted beside her to make it easier for both of them. After a few minutes Nessie asked what we would be doing tonight. I told her it was a free for all night but that she needed to rest up because Disneyland was on the agenda for tomorrow. She happily skipped away to tell the others, with Jacob holding her hand. I asked Seth what he wanted to do. And a mischievous grin appeared on his delicious looking face.


	38. Chapter 38: Everything

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Everything**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

"I actually have something special planned for tonight. Elizabeth picked an outfit for you. It's on the bed." I ran back into the room grabbed the clothing and rushed to the bathroom. I was beyond curious to see what Seth had planned for me. I slipped on a dark red dress that fit me perfectly. I put on a necklace that had a wolf on it, Evan and Ryan bought it for me when Seth and I first met. I slipped on a pair of red pumps and slapped on some make up. I brushed out my hair and decided it was perfect the way it was hanging around my face and cascading down my back. I walked out of the bathroom to see Seth waiting for me in a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket, looking drop dead gorgeous. I nearly melted at the sight of him. He slowly looked me up and down taking me in. He apparently liked what he saw because a huge smile stretched across his face that made me go weak in the knees. Without a word we walked downstairs and out the front door. Being the gentleman that he was, he opened the car door for me and let me slide in. He walked around to the driver's side of my truck and jumped in. He started the car and I immediately scooted over to be next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I felt safe. I had no idea if he knew where he was going but I really did not care. I would do anything as long as Seth was by my side. We drove to the beach that was all too familiar to me. I had spent years there as a kid. The beach was empty due to the lack of heat and surf was beyond horrid. Seth opened the door for me and I stepped outside, feeling that pumps were the wrong choice for this venue. I slipped of the shoes and threw them in the truck. Seth did the same with his shoes. Then Seth covered my eyes with a blind fold, picked me up, and carried me towards the ocean. The salty air brought back memories of days at the beach with my brothers. The sound of crashing waves came closer and closer. Seth set me down, and I felt the sand squish between my toes. He took off the blindfold and I gasped at the sight in front of me. A picnic blanket was laid on the sand and candles were lit all around it, stuck in the sand. Rose petals covered the blanket and some of the sand beside it. A basket of food was placed on one corner of the blanket, and a boom box on another corner. Pillows for lounging were also placed on the blanket. I turned to Seth and kissed him passionately. This had to be the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. A tear fell from my eye and Seth quickly wiped it away.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You are the best wolf a girl could ever have. Thank you." I said and captured his lips with one more passionate kiss. We sat down on the blanket and started to nibble at the food. He was lying against the pillows and I rested my head on his chest. We were eating all of these finger foods, feeding it to each other. Deviled eggs, warm potato skins, mini hot dogs, cheese cubes, grapes, and chocolate covered strawberries. It was delicious but I was doing more of the feeding to Seth. I did not mind though because I had to face him and lay on his chest to feed him. It is quite enjoyable for both involved.

"Seth, how did you do all of this? You were with me the entire time at the house."

"Elizabeth, Jenna, and Stacy were more than willing to help out when I told them what I wanted to do for you." He replied.

"Thank you for doing this for me. This is the best night of my life, and it has barely started." I kissed him again to thank him for all that he has done for me. My other reason for kissing him was because his lips were simply too tempting. His arms wrapped around my midsection and my hands grabbed onto his hair to pull him closer to me. After the food supply disappeared we turned on the music and looked up at the stars. The sound of Everything, by Michael Buble, started flowing out of the stereo. "I love this song. Dance with me, please." I requested. He nodded. I stood up with his hand in mine, and walked over to the sand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. My head rested on his chest. He started singing the lyrics to me.

"You're a falling star, you're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do." At that part I tilted my head up at him and gave him that smile, and I did know exactly what it did to him.

"Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my every day.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you, baby just because I can." He stopped singing and kissed me. He missed the next couple of lines, but started back up again.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." And the song ended. We stopped dancing.

He dropped down on one knee. I gasped and a smiled appeared across my lips. "Olivia, you are my day, my night, my sun, my moon, my stars, my sky. You're my everything. Would you, Olivia Coleman, do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times, Yes!" He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it on my ring finger. It had a gold band, with a ruby heart in the center, titled, and two diamonds beside it. The ring was perfect. Tonight was perfect. My Fiancé was perfect. I knocked him into the sand with a kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around my waist. His lips and mine moved in a rhythm. I traced my tongue on his lower lip begging to let me enter. He did. His tongue and mine started doing the tango as he rolled over placing his legs on the outside of my hips. His body pressed against mine but making sure his weight would not weigh down on me. One of his hands traveled down my waist, passing my hips, down my thigh, and stopping at my calf. He then wrapped my leg around his waist so I was hooked on him. And oh boy was I hooked. I think I forgot how to breathe. Seth's lips left mine and trailed down the left side of my neck to let me catch my breath. This kisses continued across my collar bone and back up the right side. He kissed me so hard there would definitely be a hickey. At the time I could care less, I just wanted more of him. I finally caught up with my breath and started kissing him back. When he needed a break I left his lips and trailed to his neck and gave him a small little bite. He groaned out of enjoyment. His hands grabbed onto my hair and pulled my head back so my lips met his again. My hands traced down his neck, across his chest, down his abs, and snaked up his shirt. Slowly I removed his shirt but had to break up the kissing in the process. We quickly picked back up again. I rolled us over so I my weight was now on him. His hands traveled down my back finding the zipper on my dress. It unzipped with ease. As the cold air hit my unexposed skin I realized how far we were taking this. I would not have minded at the moment but we would have both regretted not waiting tomorrow. I broke apart from his lips.

"Seth, wait." I asked more than commanded. My breath was ragged and so was his. "You know I want to, but we'd regret it in the morning. Let's wait for the Honeymoon. Or at least find some protection."

"You're right. I wasn't thinking straight. We should wait." He agreed. His hands zipped my dress. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for waiting." We went back to lounging on the blanket looking at the stars. "Do you want to talk about the wedding to keep us distracted?"

"I'd love to," He responded.

"Where do you want to have it?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"That's sweet but doesn't help me decide."

"Let's have it in your backyard, because the Cullens and the Tribe never claimed that land, so both would be free to come to the wedding." Seth always came up with the perfect solutions.

"That's perfect. When do we want to have it?"

"I want to get married tomorrow if we could, but I think we should wait until the issue with the Volturi is resolved. I'd feel bad enjoying myself while people's lives are on the line."I nodded my head in agreement.

"So now we have the when, and the where, now for the who. Can we have Claire and Nessie as flower girls, and Demon and Lupus as the ring bearers?"

"I'm sure they'd love that, and that is an awesome idea of including Demon and Lupus in the wedding, we could put the rings on their collars. This is a touchy subject. But if you don't mind me asking, who is going to give you away?" His voice became gentle and soft when asking me this.

"I always planned on having Evan and Ryan giving me away. They are the people who have the right to decide on letting me get married. Wait," I turned around to face Seth, "did you ask them about marrying me, first?"

"Of course, I would have asked you parents, but your brothers are the alternative. Evan and Ryan actually responded by saying, 'That took you long enough.' So apparently we are taking this slower than they expect."

"It's good they approve. But I'd still marry you whether or not they gave their blessing." He kissed me softly on the lips. "What was that for? Not that I mind."

"For being beautiful, smart, fun, independent, strong," He would have never stopped had I not silenced him with my lips. I pulled away and found a smile stretched from ear to ear. "Did I mention creative?" I gave him one more quick peck and went back to gaze at the stars. "Who are your bridesmaids going to be?"

"Jenna, Stacy, and Leah, while Liz is going to be my maid of honor."

"That's really sweet, you didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" What did I do that was so sweet?

"Make Leah a bridesmaid," He was going to continue but I silenced him again in my own special way.

"I want her as my bridesmaid. I like Leah; if she wasn't your sister I would still make her my bridesmaid. Who are you going to have be the groomsmen?"

"Jacob, Edward, Evan, and Ryan, while Jacob is going to be my best man." A smile peeked out on my face and I kissed his cheek for making my brothers groomsmen. I turned back around and snuggled into his side again. "Who should we have cook the food?" Of course that was going to be one of the first things we talked about.

"Frankly, I would love to cook but the girls would kill me if they didn't have the chance to beautify me for the entire time before the wedding. How about… Esme and your mom." I knew his mom could cook, and then it hit me. I'd never met the groom's mom. I turned over and I'm sure there was a frantic look on my face. "Seth, I've never met your mom! How is it possible that I've never met the groom's mom?"

"Calm down, I was going to have you meet her the day that we come back from this vacation." My entire body relaxed knowing that he already had a plan. "We should keep it a secret until you meet my mom. She already knows that I was going to propose to you, but I want to keep it between us until she meets you. If you don't mind…." He still wanted my permission.

"Of course, and Alice won't see anything because my groom is a werewolf. I'll still wear the ring and just say that it doesn't fit on my other ring finger, if anyone asks. And they will ask. Who should we have marry us?" Neither of us held a specific religion, so it wouldn't matter who married us.

"Billy, Jacob's dad, he has a license to perform marriages, because he is one of the elders in the tribe. Would you mind him doing it?"

"Not at all, that's actually rather brilliant. What else do you want to talk about?" I had nothing else in mind about the wedding that we could talk about now, without Alice. He looked at his watch and then responded.

"Actually, it's one in the morning. We should go back to the house. Especially if we're going to Disneyland tomorrow." Although, he didn't make any motion to stand up. "But I don't want to get up right now. I'm too happy with you right now."

"I'm not going to disagree with that. But we should go back to the house." I stood up and we both started cleaning up the beautiful set up. "Thank you for this. Everything was perfect." I kissed him on the cheek. Once everything was cleaned up, we traveled back to the truck. We just put all of the pillows, blankets, candles, and everything else in the back of the back of the truck and Seth told me we could deal with it in the morning. He drove us back to the house. When we reached the house and came up to the front door, it was locked. Even though there were a few people in the house that had to be awake, they would start questioning us. "Let's go around back." With his hand in mine I led him to the back of the house. My room had been on the third story, but I had a solution. I use to climb up and down the vines that grew up the side of the wall, when I wanted to go to concerts with my brothers. We used it even after my parents died, just to keep the fun alive. I gestured for Seth to go first.

"But how will I catch you if you fall?"

"How will you know I'm falling if I don't let you look up? Seth, dress." I said gesturing down. Then it all came together for him. "But just so you have a piece of mind, I'll go first, but no looking up." I said setting my pumps on the ground. I started to climb carefully placing my feet and hands. I reached the third floor balcony and pulled myself over the railing. Seth threw the shoes up to me and then started to climb. Even though this wasn't a work out for him, I could still see his muscles flex with each movement. I started thinking inappropriate thoughts that honestly needed to be quieted. They were that bad. Seth reached towards the railing and pulled himself over. I looked into his eyes and only found love, adoration, and happiness. As his eyes searched mine, he came to the same conclusion I had. We were hopelessly in love. Finally feeling the length of the day, we slipped inside my old bedroom. Instead of putting on pajamas, we jumped beneath the covers, wearing the clothes and sand. That was the first night I slept in my Fiancé's arms.


	39. Chapter 39: House of Mouse

_**Chapter 39**_

_**House of Mouse**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

I slept peacefully for a few hours with my Fiancée in my arms. Oh, how I loved that word. Oh, how I loved that woman. Someone was jumping on our bed screaming; waking me from my dreams.

"Wake up! Wake up! We're going to Disneyland! We're going to Disneyland!" Nessie exclaimed. My beautiful soon-to-be wife resolved the situation.

"Nessie, we're awake. But the sooner you leave, the sooner we can get ready." And Nessie rushed out the bedroom before Olivia could finish the sentence. She threw off the blankets and ran to the bathroom still wearing the scarlet dress from last night. I grinned at the thought of what happened last night. She said yes to spending the rest of her life with me. I tried to make that night perfect for her and she said it was. That filled me with pride as well as adoration. What I felt for this woman was not love. That word was to flimsy and infinitesimal. This woman owned me and I worshiped her. The feeling I had felt much deeper and stronger than love. She smiled at me almost as if she had the exact same thought.

"We should probably start getting ready. And I feel the need to get the sand out of my bra. I'm going to shower. You can have it as soon as I'm done." With that she disappeared into the bathroom. My mind wandered at the thought of where else the sand could be. I quickly tried to change my thoughts to a different subject. Like what rides I would want to go on at Disneyland. While thinking about things besides my future wife and the sand she was washing off of her body, I made the bed and picked out my clothes for the day. She stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel to cover, and the wet droplets clinging to her skin.

"Your turn," She walked to the closet to pick out her clothes. I grabbed the ones I already picked out and headed to the shower, before her in only a towel could tempt me any further. I closed the door, turned on the water, and stripped my body of my clothes from last night. The sand was quickly scrubbed from my body. I jumped out of the shower and dried my body with the plush green towel to my left, hanging on a towel rack. I slipped into my clothes, brushed my teeth, and then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called. I heard the door creak open. Olivia appeared at my side in a plain red t-shirt and jeans. A coy smile played across her lips. She faced the mirror and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She brushed her teeth and went back to the room. We both put on shoes, grabbed our jackets, except she was using the one I gave her, and we headed downstairs. I hadn't seen the rest of the house yet but I assumed it was beautiful. I was right. The kitchen was a masterpiece. Everyone sat in the kitchen at the table or counter waiting for us.

"You all ready to go to Disneyland?" Olivia yelled. Emmett appeared right in front of her.

"We really get to go?"

"Of course. Why else would we be up at seven in the morning? We're stopping for food on the way. Everyone get in the cars." There was a mad rush as everyone ran to the cars. Olivia slipped into the driver's seat of her truck and I sat in the seat next to her. She immediately wrapped her hand with mine. We drove on freeways in crazy traffic but Olivia completely disregarded it. Apparently this was the way the freeways always were in California. We stopped for fast food on the way as a breakfast. Once we parked in the parking lot everyone was practically jumping up and down with excitement, except Olivia, Ryan, and Evan. They were excited but they knew what to expect. We traveled down the escalators and came up to a tram. The place was empty, due to it being foggy, cold, and a work day. But this was vacation for us and the weather felt warmer than Forks. When the tram reached Downtown Disney I realized how truly deserted it was. A few people here and there but relatively empty. We rushed through the bag check, they were checking for weapons my guess, but we didn't have any purses or backpacks because Olivia told us it was a hassle and that all they really needed were jackets, phones, and cameras. She said that she was paying for this little adventure but Alice was determined to pay for at least part of it. The little pixy rushed to ticket windows to buy the passes.

"Hey Alice, I already have everyone's passes!" Olivia yelled and waved the passes in her hand. How she already had them was a mystery to me. Alice furiously walked back to the group. Olivia turned to the group demanding attention. "Here are everyone's passes. They get you in and out of the parks; you can go into either of them today. They will also get you fast passes for the rides but I doubt you will need that today. I know most of you brought cash and you will need it. Not every single stand takes credit card. In fact most of the food ones only take cash. If you get lost stay where you are and call anyone Evan, Ryan, or me on our cell phones and we'll come and find you. We know this place like the back of our hands so don't worry. Let's go on some rides!" Olivia said rushing to the front gate.

She handed the employee her pass and they scanned it and let her through, I did the same. We all waited inside the gate for everyone to get through. We took a picture in front of the Mickey made with flowers, just as the train came through. We walked further into the park and I was stunned with the beauty of Main Street. The buildings looked authentic and each detail was carefully paid attention to. We took another picture with Main Street behind us and the Castle off in the distance. Jacob, Bella, Edward, and Nessie went off to go take pictures with Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Donald, Goofy, and every other Disney character in the park. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Ryan, Evan, Stacy, and Jenna ran off to go on some rides. Carlisle and Esme were slowly walking in the park just enjoying the scenery but I knew they would end up going on some crazy rides. Leah and Alex went off to go and do their own thing. I was happy Leah had finally found someone that would love her for the rest of her life and never dream of hurting her. Embry, Liz, Olivia, and I decided to go off on our own.

Olivia led the way towards Tomorrow Land. We spent no time in line for Space Mountain. Olivia said that Disneyland was abnormally empty if the line for Space Mountain was only ten minutes long. Waiting in the line felt like no time at all because time flew by just being with Olivia. We went on endless rides and ate food in between. My favorites were the ice cream sandwiches that were rock hard because they were frozen through and through. We met up with everyone for lunch at a Mexican Restaurant next to Thunder Mountain. All though a decent amount of our party didn't eat it was nice to meet up and catch up on our days activities. After a quick bite to eat, we all went on Thunder Mountain. We were all in our seats when the voice came over telling us to keep our hands in and all that jazz. The ride started and we were rushing through the mines and I clutched Olivia's hand as I feared for my life. She laughed and screamed the entire ride as she truly enjoyed herself. The day continued in the same fashion as our entire party stuck together. By the time it was dark, the fog cleared and they announced that the fireworks were going to be set off in a couple minutes. Olivia brought us to the perfect spot near the entrance to Adventure Land saying it had the best view of the fireworks but anywhere in the park had a good view. The music started and the fireworks soon followed. They were beautiful and intricate. I kissed Olivia just as we had on the top of the Ferris wheel. When we broke apart I realized that the music and fireworks had stopped and everyone was looking at us.

"Okay, show's over! Go on some rides because we only have a couple hours until the park closes." Olivia shooed them off. The two of us walked to Splash Mountain. I thought it might be too cold for a water ride.

"Come on, Seth. Please!" She begged. "I promise that you won't get that wet and if you do we can get you new clothes from the store over there."

"Your wish is my command. I was simply worried that you would be to cold."

"I have you to warm me back up." She smiled pulling me through the maze of empty lines towards the beginning of the ride. Stacy, Jenna, Evan, and Ryan were getting on the ride just as we showed up. "Hey! Wait up! We'll go with you!" Olivia said jumping in the first seat of the log ride. I took the seat behind her. Jenna, Stacy, Evan, and Ryan in that order sat behind me. The ride started and it was nice and calm, sort of peaceful. Until the first drop. We all yelled and screamed but I didn't get too wet, just a little sprinkle, Olivia got the worst of it. Then we came into this indoors area with singing animals. Olivia, Evan, and Ryan sang along knowing every word. "Zippidy-Do-Dah! Zippidy-Day! My, oh my, what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine, plenty of rain, Zippidy-Do-Dah, Zippidy-Day!" It was a cheerful, catchy tune that sounded familiar but I didn't know it by heart or anything. Then there were a few smaller drops within the indoor area of the ride that soaked my pants completely. We came to this part where it starts to take you up on a conveyor belt.

"Make sure you look at the camera! It's on the right!" Olivia shouted over the sounds of rushing water and music. Just as we came to the top we could see out of the ride and Disneyland was so beautiful at night. A snap thought occurred in my head just before the picture. I leaned over as much as possible and kissed Olivia on the cheek just as the picture was taken. Then we screamed the whole way down. Her scream came out to sound like, "I LOVE YOU, SETH!"

We were laughing the rest of the ride noticing how dripping wet our clothing was. We all climbed off the ride and found that we had to walk like penguins because our clothes were soaked, even our underwear. We came up to the room where the pictures from the ride are shown and ours looks fantastic. Ryan and Evan have their tongues sticking out and making rock signs with their hands while Stacy and Jenna are blowing kisses towards the camera. Olivia is smiling as I kissed her on the cheek.

"That's a keeper! I'll go buy it. You guys go to the next ride." Olivia said taking my hand as the vampires walked off. She paid for the photo and then we went to buy dry clothing. I wasn't cold but Olivia insisted that I have a souvenir of some sort and made me wear the dry clothes. She and I happened to be wearing matching sweat pants, shirts, and jackets, with Mickey Mouse on the front. As we walked by a mirror Olivia made a comment that was absolutely true.

"See, we're wearing matching clothing and we're not even married yet!" And then she realized how loud she said that and looked around to make sure none of the vampires were around. "Phew, dogged that bullet. Come on, let's go on Matterhorn! It's so pretty at night." We walked hand-in-hand to the giant, frosted mountain next to the Disney Castle. Everything in Disneyland was beautiful and intricate to start and then when it was lit up at night the park was all the more stunning. Matterhorn had no line just as the other rides. I could have sworn there were only about eighty people in the park, and our party made up about a fourth of the people in Disneyland. Oddly enough, we didn't see anyone we knew in line. I climbed in and then Olivia sat in between my legs and we each had our own seatbelt. The smell of her filled my nose as she leaned back against me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. An employee noticed our warm embrace.

"Honeymoon?" She questioned.

"Not yet." Olivia beamed and showed her the ring I gave her. They both squealed and she congratulated us before the ride started.

As the ride lifted is up a slope I whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered back. We followed suit to the rest of the rides: screaming, laughing, holding hands, eating between. Occasionally we came upon people from our group but the most surprising of the night had been Carlisle and Esme on Indiana Jones. We came up to them and we were the only four people in line. We talked casually the entire time but as we were exiting the ride, Esme said, "Congratulations," and looked down at Olivia's ring finger. We both froze in our tracks.

"Don't worry, we won't tell and we'll keep it from our minds but we just wanted to say we're so happy for the both of you." Esme added. We both let a breath out and thanked Esme and Carlisle. We parted ways because Olivia and I wanted more food and Carlisle and Esme were going to go on some more rides. We went to the train station close by and rode around the park. My left arm wrapped around Olivia's shoulders and my right hand held her hand as she was placed snuggly in my left side and I couldn't be happier. When the train stopped at Main Street we walked off to the photography station. Olivia looked through all of the pictures Disney had taken today and looked for people in our party and if they were worth buying. While they printed those we went to get some ice cream even though it was freezing outside. While we were there we found Alex and Leah, and she was eating ice cream with one hand and holding his hand with the other. We picked up our ice cream and when we came up to them, Olivia and Leah exchanged a wink that I had no idea what it was for and decided I didn't need to know.

"We had so much fun today. Thank you, Olivia." Leah said gratefully.

"It was no big deal. And the passes are good for another two days, in case anyone wants to come back."

"Here's the rest of group." Alex gestured to the sixteen people walking into the shop. Nessie, Jake, Liz, and Embry walked to the front of the line to order as everyone else sat down.

"So what's the game plan for tomorrow?" Jenna asked.

"The next couple of days are going to be free days. In the kitchen I have a list of places that are hot spots to check out, and there are five cars in the garage with GPS. And we'll have a couple things we do in the next couple days together but it's mostly your choice. The Disney passes work for two more days." Olivia replied. She had apparently planned this all out

"What are we doing together?" Stacy questioned.

"A movie premiere tomorrow night, and the beach on Saturday."

"What movie?" Alice asked curiously.

"This movie called Twilight, and it's about vampires." Olivia joked.

"Seriously?" Edward asked.

"Entirely, one of the actors heard I was coming into town and gave me twenty tickets. He actually looks a lot like you. His name is Robert Pattinson. It's a big deal if you're a teenage girl." Olivia responded.

"What's on the list for the free time stuff?" Evan inquired.

"Pink's, Auto show, Tommy's, La Brea, Universal, Malls, Ellen, Sport Events, and I think there's more I just don't remember it off the top of my head."

"What's Pink's and Tommy's? And Ellen?" Rosalie asked.

"Pink's is this hot dog restaurant that's about seventy years old. Tommy's is another restaurant but they make the best hamburgers with Chili. And Ellen is the Ellen DeGeneres show. I told her we were coming down and she said gave me some tickets in case anyone wanted to go on. Apparently John Mayer is going to be one of the guests." How Olivia came to know Ellen was beyond me.

"I love John Mayer! We have to go!" Rosalie told Emmett.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Actually, her show is at the same time as the basketball game at the Staples Center. But you have to settle this one with Rose." Olivia replied holding her hands up in a defensive position. The group went to talk about what they wanted to do separately.

We all stood up and slowly walked towards the front of the park. Olivia picked up the pictures and some of us bought souvenirs. Emmett bought a goofy hat while Rose picked out a princess tiara. It was rather funny. We continued home and I started to doze off. Today had been exhausting and the lack of sleep finally hit me. Once we were at the house we all walked up to our rooms and I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow and Olivia was in my arms.


	40. Chapter 40: Media Madness

_**Chapter 40  
Media Madness  
Olivia Point of View**_

The alarm on my phone woke me up at four-thirty in the morning. I mindlessly dressed in my business skirt and jacket. I placed my hair in a neat bun at the back of my head and quickly applied some make-up. I threw my wallet, phone, and keys into my purse. I made sure that my laptop case had all of the papers, cords, and the laptop itself and left a note for Seth in case he woke up before I returned.

_Went to the meeting. There is food downstairs if you want something to eat. I'll be back before nine. Text me if you wake up._

~Olivia

I walked down the stairs in my comfortable business heels and made a bee-line straight for the kitchen. Jenna was there making my work smoothie. It had tofu, strawberries, banana, raspberries, ice, and berry juice. This single drink pulled me through the mornings of dealing with endless paper work, monkeys in suits, and problems that could have been easily solved without coming to me.

Jenna handed me the drink and caught me of guard.

"You're not fooling anyone, no one has commented yet because we know there is a reason you want to wait, but don't think that anyone is actually that stupid." She eyed the ring on my finger. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I had been worried she was planning on talking to me about the upcoming battle with the Volturi.

"Yeah, we just wanted to wait until we got back and I actually met Seth's mom before we told everyone else. It's not like we're in a rush to get married or anything like that."

"Except that you've only known Seth for two weeks." And then it hit me like a baseball bat, I had only met Seth two weeks ago. How was it even possible that I felt so connected to him after such a short time? These past two weeks had felt like months. But at this point I couldn't fathom a life without him.

"Wow, how did that happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"How did I fall head over heels for someone so fast?"

"True love, imprinting, I don't know?" Jenna replied with a shrug. Our conversation ended there. I finished my drink and went to the garage. I grabbed the keys to my Harley and my helmet. I threw my bags into the storage bags on the sides, threw a leg over, pulled on the helmet, and turned on the bike. The purr of the engine made me feel at home. I pulled out of the garage and waved the Ellen as she left her house for the morning.

The trip to the office was short because it was easy to navigate between the cars on my Harley. The new gate manager didn't recognize me so I had to pull out my id. He frantically ran around apologizing and asking me if I needed anything. I told him not to worry and that it was alright. The bad part about dealing with interns or new employees is that they freak out when they realize they just met the big-bad-boss and that they might have just lost their job. Of course they wouldn't lose their job because I thought it was ridiculous on TV when the boss would fire people who did nothing wrong. It seemed totally unrealistic to me.

I pulled into my space, hoped on the elevator, and hurried up to the floor of my meeting. Tom, Jim, and about twenty people were already there, some representing multiple companies. Jim was my lawyer and I had him around for just about everything that involved me signing something. Tom was just the negotiator between companies.

"It's good to see you, Jim." I gave him a hug and set up at the head of the table right next to him. Tom sat on my left and we shared a formal hand shake. I greeted everyone with a Hello, and head nod. I knew everyone but not as anything more than associates.

"So what do we have here?" I said looking over the papers once more.

"Multiple companies are hoping to merge with yours. This economy has people in sort of a bad spot and your company seems to be the only one completely unaffected. They want you to guide them and help them back on their feet. You will be a co-owner, will share an equal amount of the profit, and will have equal say in what is done regarding the companies' management. Your company will remain untouched by them. They have agreed to comply with your work habits after this first meeting." Jim stated implying they would send the documents to me up in Forks and there would be little requirement for me to ever come down to California.

"Jim, you're my lawyer, do you see any tricks because I sure as hell don't?"

He slipped on his glasses and reviewed his notes. "I don't see any tricks, I simply think these companies want help and will do nearly anything to get it. All you have to do is decide which companies you want underneath your belt."

I reviewed the list myself and it seemed rather hefty. I had previously high-lighted the ones that were definite possibilities. I told Jim the ones I was willing to merge with and signed those papers. The other people in the meeting didn't say a word in trying to convince me to sign their company. They knew I wouldn't budge.

After the companies had been decided on, I excused the people that belonged to companies I had no desire to merge with. Once they had left, everyone scooted closer to me to listen to what I had to say. I opened up my laptop and turned on the projector to start my PowerPoint.

I simply stated what I had done with my company. I reported what my relatives had done to improve the company. I told them that I would work individually with each company and their owners, presidents, or whoever was running the show. I gave them my business cards and told them I would start working with people individually now, and that the person in charge needed to contact me within the next two days or I would withdraw my agreement. If they weren't going to cooperate then why would I?

I headed back to my office and talked with Jim for an hour about the details. Once everything was finalized I stood up and he walked me to my Harley.

"So when do I get to meet the lucky guy?" He said gesturing to my ring.

"Soon, before the wedding. Don't tell anyone or make any announcements. We want to keep it on the down low for awhile, because the wedding won't happen for some time." He nodded at my request. I straddled my Harley and waved goodbye to the man who had been there as a mentor for as long as I could remember. I hurried back to the house even more quickly than I had on the way to the office. It was nine o'clock by the time I arrived back at the house. I pulled into the garage and dropped my bags next to the staircase and kicked off my heels. I headed to the living room and found everyone sitting around watching the news. I sat down next to Seth and saw what was on the TV. The announcement of what happened in my meeting this morning.

The reporter stood in front of the building and spoke, obviously not having a clue as to what was actually going on.

"This morning, deals were signed right and left, merging companies all over the world. Owner, Executive, and Business Titan, Olivia Coleman," Business Titan? Who wrote this? "Agreed to give numerous other companies a hand in getting out of trouble, she handled the meeting in less than two hours and came out riding her Harley in heels." It showed a shot of me with heels and my Harley. The blonde bimbo went on yapping as my cell phone rang. It was Ellen.

"Why didn't you tell me that was what you were in town for?" She asked totally shocked.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I still don't think it's a big deal."

"Would you come on the show today, as a guest?"

"Sure, we were planning on coming anyway, but as audience members. I'll be there. Don't you have John and Robert on today?"

"Yeah, but the producers want me to squeeze you in too."

"I'll be there. What time do you want me there?"

"Could you be there at noon?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. What should I wear?"

"Whatever you want, I'll see you in three hours." I snapped the phone shut and looked around to see everyone staring at me and the TV had been muted.

"What?"

"Did Ellen just ask you to be on the show?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I have to be there early for prepping and all that. You guys can come at that time or meet me there. But you boys have courtside seats at a Lakers game that you have to get to. And then the Premiere is right afterward. There will be a limo waiting for us at Ellen's and one at the Staple's Center for you guys. Make sure that you go all out for the premiere. Alice, I think you already bought the outfits?"

"Yes, I did!" She was clapping and bouncing up and down. "The outfits are in everyone's closets."

"And what is that whole thing with the mergers?" Evan and Ryan asked.

"That's the reason we're down here. For that meeting, because some people are having a really hard time in the economy and I can't blame them. I had a tough time rearranging our budget last year."

"You rearranged our budget?" Everyone in my family asked in unison.

"Yours and the company's. You just didn't know it. It's not like our family needed it but I just wanted to be safe. No biggie. Now I am going to go get ready for Ellen's and then Seth and I are going to head out for some fun. Make sure that you're there in time. The back-stage passes for everything are in the kitchen, except for the premiere tickets. I have those. See you all later." Seth and I journeyed upstairs and I flopped down on my bed the second the door was closed. Seth wrapped his arms around me and lay beside me.

"Would you pick out something for me to wear on Ellen?" I asked him.

"Absolutely," He grinned and headed to the closet. What on Earth did he have in store for me? A few minutes later he came out with a red strapless dress with these layers on the left breast. "This is what was in there, for tonight at the premiere, but I think you should wear it to both. And I think you look hot in the color red." He admitted unashamed.

"I'll wear it just for you then. Are there shoes in there too?" He nodded. "Could you grab me a pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt? Because I need to get out of this outfit." He went back into the closet and came out with my converse, jeans, a plain blue shirt, and his leather jacket. I smiled, thanked him, and took the clothes into the bathroom. I quickly changed, took my hair out of the bun and brushed out my hair. I exited the bathroom and Seth was waiting for me in faded jeans, shoes, and a light blue shirt that matched mine. _How cute?_

"Let's go riding around for a while." He agreed. I grabbed my keys, wallet, cell phone and jacket. I left the dress, shoes, make-up bag, and some accessories on the bed. We exited the room and I saw Liz walking by with Embry. "Hey, Liz, could you take the stuff on my bed to Ellen?" She agreed. "The limousine will actually pick you guys up here and take you to Ellen and the game. But I'm getting there by other means." I slid Seth a sly smile. "See you guys later."

"Bye, have fun." Embry told Seth and wriggled his eyebrows.

"I will," Seth retorted. I grabbed his hand and we flew down the stairs. I pulled him to the garage. I tossed him my spare helmet and pulled on mine. I threw my wallet and phone in the saddle bags and threw my leg over the bike. Seth did the same and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed as the engine revved up. I pulled out of the garage and drove to this little park close to the house. It was a nice day even with the cloud cover. We simply took a stroll through the park, conversing about childhood memories of trips to the park. Just enjoying the scenery and my man next to me was all I needed. After just under an hour, we hopped back on to the bike. I dropped Seth off at the game and then headed for the studio. I parked my ride in the VIP parking lot.

I called Ellen and asked her if my bike would be safe in the parking lot over night. She said it would be fine and that I should come inside for hair and make-up. I strolled into the building and checked in with different managers and security. I already knew where my room was. When I got there I found all of the girls waiting. Jenna was holding my dress and shoes. Meanwhile, Liz held my make-up bag. I did a quick change and let Alice apply my make-up and do my hair. Alice had a knack for dressing people up.

Everyone else was already dressed in their evening attire. Someone came by and took them to the audience. I wait for about ten minutes, until someone came and knocked on my door. I was escorted to this area where John and Robert were waiting.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" John greeted excitedly as I hugged him.

"I was in town, and with what happened this morning, Ellen asked me to come on the show today." I replied as I hugged Rob.

"What happened this morning?" The two asked in unison.

"Do either of you watch the news?" They shook their heads. "I signed a few deals this morning that happen to be extremely important. Or so the media thinks. And how has it been with you two?"

"Premiere tonight for a movie that is based on a book series about a girl named Bella Goose who falls in love with a vampire. I'm the vampire." I had to hold in my laughter as Robert spilled the details. I realized he looked similar to Edward. Just not so pale.

"Thanks for the tickets by the way."

"No problem, I had a few extras. And I can't believe you came to town with twenty people."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know. So what about you, John?"

"New album coming out," he responded.

"Am I going to get an autographed copy?"

"Absolutely." He signed a CD and gave it to me. Robert was called and had to go on stage. The next thing John and I know is we are covering our ears to prevent the ear-shattering screams from piercing our ears.

"That's madness."

"You can say that again." John replied.

"That's madness." I repeated, and we both burst out laughing. We talked about our lives for a few minutes until Rob came back. "Is it always like that?"

"Sometimes worse. I have even had people ask me to bite them." I burst out laughing at the hilarity of it all. I mean if I said that in my household, things could get out of hand. Well, not in my household, but in the Volturi's castle.

John went on next. It wasn't as loud, but still decent. I could hear Rosalie screaming, "Marry Me, John!", when she obviously was already married like all of the other women screaming the same words. Rob and I both laughed. John did a little singing, had an interview with Ellen, and then came backstage again.

"You're up." The backstage manager gestured me towards the entrance on stage. I walked through in my heels and the song, "Waking Up In Vegas", came over the speakers. I danced my way to Ellen. She hugged me and we both sat down.

"How am I supposed to follow both of those guys?" I started off. "That's a tough combo to follow."

"It's a good thing this is my show, or I would feel some pressure to compete with them too." The audience laughed and then started getting to the details. "So you had an important meeting this morning?"

"Yeah, the media seems to think so."

"It's a good thing I'm not the media. Now let's talk about the fun stuff. So you told me earlier this week you were in town with family?"

"Yeah, the boys are at a sporting event and the girls are in the audience." The girls all waved as one of the cameras spun towards them.

"How many people are in this family?"

"We're not all related by blood. In fact, we're two families and then some additions here and there, but total, including myself, twenty-one."

"Did you all drive here in a bus?"

"We might as well have." Everyone laughed again.

"Did you bring someone along on this trip as your addition?"

"Actually, I did bring a special someone with me."

"Do I get a name? Description? Come on throw me a bone." I had to hold in another laughter thinking of the wolves and bones.

"He's younger than I am, but not by much. He's taller than you could possibly fathom. He also eats enough food to feed a family of four. I guess it's a good thing I know how to cook."

"You always were a good cook at those neighborhood barbeques." Ellen commented reminiscing on the good old days.

"Actually, his older sister is in the audience." Leah waved and smiled at the camera.

"Okay, I'm starting to imagine what he looks like."

"You can see him tonight at the premiere."

"I'll have to check him out." She thought aloud. "Well, thanks for coming on the show."

"My pleasure, Ellen." We danced our way to commercial. I hugged her goodbye and my party and I went out the back entrance to the limo. I could hardly wait to see Seth. Talking about him on the show did nothing to help the ache I had from wanting him by my side.


	41. Chapter 41: The Game

_**Chapter 41  
The Game  
Seth Point of View**_

Just as I was walking up to the Staples Center, after Olivia dropped me off, the limousine pulled up, carrying the male portion of our group. The music was blasting as they emptied from the limo. Evan spoke to the driver as Ryan passed out the tickets.

"These are your passes in and out of the room, if you decide to leave. Trust me you won't want to, but just in case keep it on you." Ryan suggested.

I slipped my ticket into my back pocket. Our group walked up to the entrance and as we were waiting in line a couple of screaming fan girls came up to us asking for autographs.

"Oh! My! God! It's Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson, Peter Facinelli, Jackson Rathbone, and Kellan Lutz!" These girls came up to us screaming, practically crawling all over Jacob, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Girls, I'm sorry but you have the wrong guys. We aren't who you say we are." Carlisle insisted.

Another girl took a better look at the guys. "He's right. Girls, this isn't them. Besides, our guys should be getting ready for the premiere tonight." All of the girls looked disappointed and were about to walk away until Edward said something.

"Hey, I know we aren't the guys you were looking for, but we'll still take the pictures with you." Edward offered. The girls' expressions lit up and started taking pictures with the guys. After that we all hurried inside.

"That was beyond weird." I commented.

"You can say that again. I wonder who they really thought we were." Emmett replied.

"They thought you guys were the star of the new movie Twilight. It premieres tonight, and it is based off a book series that happens to be a huge hit with the teenage girl crowd." The guy checking our tickets reported as we filed into the building.

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked.

"My daughter is one of them. She is so obsessed I have thought about putting her in an AA meeting, but that's for alcoholics not book addicts." He commented, speaking as if he had already looked into it.

"Well, thanks for the help." Carlisle mentioned. Ryan directed us to our room as Evan looked at something on his phone.

"No wonder they thought you guys were these actors, they look like you if you were human with different hairstyles." Evan notified us. He showed us a picture from his phone.

"That makes everything weirder than it was a second ago." Emmett replied.

"No kidding." I added. We all walked into the room. It was beyond nice. There were couches against one wall, facing a television. And then there was a second TV hanging in the corner. And the room had theater seats that faced the opening of the center. Everyone on the floor was getting ready to start the game. We all took seats and watched the opening ceremony. Afterwards, Ryan told us that if we were hungry there were hotdogs and hamburgers over in the corner of the room on the counter. Jacob, Embry, and I quickly stood up and made a bee-line straight for the food. I had two burgers and three dogs. Jacob and Embry did the same. There were still some left so we decided to leave those for later in case any of us needed some food before the game was over.

The game was evenly matched. Each team was fighting for the lead. Just after half time a dessert cart came around to our room. I had a chocolate covered caramel apple. I nibbled on it until the game ended. The Lakers won in overtime, and Kobe made the winning point on the buzzer. We cheered and did the happy dance because the Lakers won.

"Okay, so here's the deal. We have all of our clothes with us here. We get to go to the locker rooms and go talk to the players and get autographs first. But then we are changing here. I don't know how Olivia snagged us a room to get ready in but she did." Evan commented.

Our bunch went down stairs after the crowds had dissipated. When we came to the locker room it was a mad house of giants. And I thought I was tall because everyone seemed to constantly look up to us. Literally. Everyone in the pack is at least six feet tall if not more. But everyone in this room towered over me. We all spread out and started talking to each of the players. I walked up to number 17. He was talking casually with Evan and Ryan as if they were old time friends. Or something along those lines. I joined the conversation.

"Man, you did great in the game." I commented as we shook hands.

"Thanks, and you are?" He asked.

"Seth Clearwater. I'm with this entire group." I replied. He was trying to size me up for a reasons I could not fathom.

"This is the guy dating out sister," Ryan told Andrew.

"You mean someone finally managed to ask Olivia on a date and then she said yes?" Andrew asked.

Evan nodded. "Yeah, and she seems to be quite interested in him. It seems you missed your chance, Andy."

"It would appear so. You're one lucky man. Olivia was the person everyone in California knew, wanted to be, and envied in every way. Not only had she managed to keep these two hooligans out of trouble," he said referring to Evan and Ryan. "Although I was often the one to drag them into it, she was also the person to keep her parents' legacy alive while adding her own. Not to mention she was always gorgeous."

"Ewww! Don't talk about our sister like that!" Evan and Ryan said at the same time, in the tone of almost a child.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to agree with Andrew. She is the loveliest woman I have ever met, and will ever meet." My thoughts floated back to Olivia wondering where she was. Were she and the girls having fun? Were they getting ready for the premiere? How is she going to look in that dress?

"Man, you are head over heels for her. You're practically sick with love. You better snatch her quick before someone else does." Andrew commented.

"I'm working on it. Don't worry." I replied thinking back to a few nights ago when I had asked her to marry me.

Evan looked at his watch and realized the time. "Dang, we need to start getting ready. The limousine will be back in an hour. And the girls will already be in their limo on the way. Luckily we're closer to the premiere than they are. Where are we changing, Ryan?"

"Down here. That's what Olivia arranged."

"Yeah, all of your stuff is hanging over there." Andrew pointed to the normally empty shelving, made for individual player's belongings, now holding our suits for tonight. "And you can take showers in there." He pointed towards the showers that the players use after each game.

"How she arranges this stuff is beyond me." Ryan shook his head and started getting dressed. I quickly changed and slipped into my suit. The tie matched Olivia's dress. Each person had a different colored tie that I assumed matched their date's dress. We all looked at ourselves in the mirror and in unison said, "Alice." Immediately, we broke out into laughter. We said goodbye to the players and exited the building. We piled into the limousine when I realized I would get to see Olivia soon. The ache from being apart from her had grown in the past few hours and I couldn't bear it for much longer. Luckily, I wouldn't have to.


	42. Chapter 42: Seeing Double

_**Chapter 42**_

_**Seeing Double**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

We all sat in the limousine giggling about how the boys would look in their suits. Alice had said each of our dresses matched the color in theirs. I wondered how their game went. Did Evan and Ryan get into trouble with Andy? They're probably causing all sorts of trouble in L.A. right about now. I knew I should have sent them to a different sporting event. Then my phone started ringing. I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"We're almost there. We're all dressed and ready to go. How close are you?" Ryan asked.

"Hold on, let me ask." At least they weren't tearing down the city. I turned to the driver. "How close are we?"

"We're here. And it looks as though the other limousine you requested to pick up the other half of your party is right behind us." The driver responded in a very deep, manly voice.

"Thank you," I responded to the driver. "We're here, and you're behind us. When we pull up to the carpet make sure everyone is with us. I will probably have to do a few interviews but everyone else can simply walk to their seats."

"Okay, see you soon." Ryan replied as I hung up the phone.

"Girls, quiet down. Here's the deal. We are here and you all have your tickets, right?" They each nodded their heads. "The boys are right behind us. Find your man and then walk with them inside. I'll have to do a few interviews but I'll be inside as soon as I can. Any questions?"

"Are we all sitting next to each other?" Nessie asked.

"We are each sitting with our date. Nessie, you'll be with Jake and your parents. I almost forgot to mention this, feel free to take pictures with any stars sitting next to you, but don't scream at the top of your lungs and freak out. It freaks them out. It's okay to be enthusiastic but don't scare them away. But make sure you aren't talking at all in the movie, because the thing about premieres is that you have to be respectful of the everyone who put their blood, sweat, and tears into making this film. Just be courteous. Some of the fans outside might be a little excited but keep your cool." The limousine came to a halt. The driver opened the door and quickly helped each of us gracefully step onto the red carpet. I told the driver we'd need to be picked up in about four hours. Just as I finished talking to him, the hoards of fans started screaming as if they were meeting the Beatles. I turned to my left where all the boys stood in their tuxedos. The boys looked great, but why were the fans screaming so loudly? I looked at their posters and shirts to realize the Cullens and Jacob appeared to be the same people from the movie.

I've even met a decent amount of the actors in the movie at low key parties, premieres, and fundraisers over the years. The actual actors appeared to be the human versions of the Cullens and Jacob the more that I thought about it. This would be hard to explain to the press, and the fans. Seth quickly found me and wrapped his arms around me in the most comforting hug as I placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Then he slightly backed his head away to see me more clearly. A wolf-whistle sounded from his lips as his eyes travelled up and down my body.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I commented.

"It's all for you. God, I missed you." He kissed me again. I felt so relived to be with him. Being without him was like missing a part of me. I didn't feel whole without him, and I was sure he felt the same. "Promise me you won't ever leave me, again," he requested.

"Then you're going to have to go to a few interviews with me." He nodded in agreement. Ryan and Evan herded everyone else inside as Seth and I walked to the cameras. I walked up to great Ryan Seacrest at his interviewing station. I gave Ryan a quick hug as I pulled Seth up onto the elevated platform with me. He took the hint and then stood behind me with his arms around my waist.

"It's good to see you, Olivia." Ryan started.

"You look well, Ryan." I replied.

"I have few complaints. Now, tell me, how is this you have with you."

"Ryan, this is my boyfriend, Seth. Seth, this is Ryan Seacrest." I hated the word boyfriend because it felt so flimsy. Soul mate was a better description for the relationship Seth and I shared. The boys shook hands and Ryan resumed the interview.

"I had no idea you were in town." He inquired.

"It's a vacation, with a bit of work thrown in. I actually received a call asking me to come down to sign some papers. My family and friends were around and I decided to make an entire vacation out of the entire ordeal. Seth had never been to California and I wanted to show him where I came from."

"Everything I've seen has been absolutely beautiful." Seth added, and I knew he implied a little something extra to that statement.

"I'm glad you like California. But wait, how did you score tickets to this?" Ryan pried further.

"Rob and I go way back. I told him I was going to be in town and he hooked me up with some tickets. I have connections everywhere, and I don't even need Facebook to keep in contact with those connections."

"Wait a minute, you don't have a Facebook?"

"It takes too much time and energy I don't have to give. Besides, why would anyone want to know that I'm eating cereal and watching Criminal Minds?"

"That's an excellent point. It looks like someone is trying to get your attention over there." Ryan pointed to my brothers trying to keep crazed fans from attacking Edward and Jacob.

"I'll see you later, Ryan." I said goodbye and quickly hurried over to my friends looking rather distressed.

I turned towards the fans, "Girls, these aren't the boys you are looking for. I talked to Rob earlier and I can guarantee you this isn't him." I yelled over the screaming fans.

"She's right. That one has a freckle above his lip that Rob doesn't have," a random fan exclaimed.

A girl up front still looked utterly excited. "Can I still get a picture with you guys?"

"Sure," The guys replied. All of the Cullens started taking pictures with the fans.

Another girl looked at Nessie. "Can I have a picture with you? You look just like Vanessa would." Nessie nodded and started taking pictures with the fans too.

"It would appear they have this under control. Let's finish a couple more interviews and then we can go inside." I suggested to Seth. He nodded in agreement and followed me down the rest of the red carpet. I did a few interviews, signed a few autographs, and took pictures for the paparazzi. Then the two of us walked inside the theater. We ended up sitting next to Peter Facinelli and his wife, Jennie Garth. Peter had an odd resemblance to Carlisle. I snuggled into Seth's embrace as the movie started. The two of us, and I'm sure everyone else, had to resist from bursting out in laughter. The entire movie was a parody of Edward and Bella's story. How the author of this book managed to create this novel that seemed to replicate the lives of Bella and Edward was beyond me.

As soon as the movie ended in found Rob to thank him for the tickets. We went outside and walked a few blocks to meet up with everyone else at the limousines. I knew how hectic it was after premieres and the chances of you getting picked up from the same location the drop off was located were slim to none. We were all so exhausted from the day's events that we sleepily piled into the vehicle with no energy. Seth wrapped his arms around me and conformed his side to mine.

"Thanks, Olivia, for the wonderful day." Everyone murmured as I drifted off to sleep.

"Anytime." I replied as my eyes drifted close and Seth's hot body warmed mine.


	43. Chapter 43: Racing Thoughts

_**Chapter 43**_

_**Racing Thoughts**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

The movie was interesting. The similarities between the movie and the Cullens life were beyond similar. The game had been too long but relief hit me the minute my eyes fell on Olivia. She was a walking goddess, completely unaware of her stunning beauty. If it were my choice, I would spend the rest of eternity simply looking at her. But then she speaks and I fall in love all over again. She orientates herself so well during interviews and acts completely casual in a setting that other actors perform poorly in. If I had not imprinted on her, I am sure I would have dated and married her anyway. How could one not notice the confidence and elegance that radiates around her?

Now, slow steady breaths told me she was in a deep sleep. No doubt the vacation's adventures were wearing her out. I pulled her closer to me and enjoyed her warmth. The scent of her shampoo further alerted me to her close proximity and the chemistry between the two of us. Her head rested against my chest as her hair cascaded around her face and down my torso. Her full, luscious lips curved in a natural smile. Her spicy, red hot dress hugged all of her delicious curves I had yet to taste, I had already seen, and I couldn't stop looking at them. Don't get me started on her endless legs. The end of the dress stopped at mid-thigh, leaving her long legs stretched out in the limousine. The heels adorning her feet made her legs even more attractive.

The limousine came to a stop in front of the house. All of the guys carried their sleeping girls out of the limousines. Even the guys with girls wide awake cradled their women to their chests as they carried them into the house. Ryan and Evan tipped the drivers and followed me inside as I held Olivia. I quietly kicked the door shut and walked over to her bed. I took off her heels and my shoes, slipped into bed beside her, and fell asleep.

I awoke the next day to find everyone dressed for the beach. Olivia changed into a bikini and I changed into swim trunks. We both delayed the beach trip due to our mutual interest in each other. But the day at the beach went swimmingly to say the least. Everyone enjoyed water much warmer than the oceans in Washington. Olivia told me that the beach was deserted because it was still much too cold for most Californians. The cloud cover stayed all day and kept the Cullens secret confidential. We played beach volleyball and no score was kept in the spirit of camaraderie. Esme, Bella, Jenna, Stacy, Liz, and Olivia prepared a picnic which I helped devour. By the end of the day we all had sand in places where the sun doesn't shine.

Even though the activity of the day had been distracting and fun my thoughts constantly strayed. An image of how Olivia wanted the wedding crossed my mind. All I could imagine was her walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress I barely noticed because all I could see were her beautiful eyes as they searched for mine. I snapped out of that day dream as Emmett hit me in the head with a volleyball. I wasn't very good at volleyball but seeing Olivia squat in front of me in nothing but a bikini seemed to distract my thoughts. I sat out of the game and watched. Well, I day dreamed more. I thought back to how Olivia wanted to have kids with me. Would she want to start having kids right after we were married? Would she want to wait? Either way, I was ready. Okay, that was a lie, but if she needed me, I would be ready.

Then my mind wandered to the other problems heading our way. The Volturi seemed to be a threat but from what I could hear from Olivia and Angela's conversation, the issue was under control for now. But if anyone dared to even think about hurting Olivia, I would rip their heads off and burn the pieces whether they were a vampire or not. Jasper sensed my change in mood and helped calm me down without saying a word. Edward arched his eyebrow and looked towards me, completely questioning. I just nodded and mentally reassured him I had my anger under control. Other thoughts about the Coleman empire, our house, and our families plagued my mind but I pushed them away when I saw how happy Leah was sitting in Alex's arms, laying on a beach towel. The baggy eyes were gone, a smile played across her face, her hair brushed and pulled back, cheeks flushed with warmth and laughter for the first time in years. Her face hadn't looked that bright since she was with Sam. Except now she seemed more at peace with the world sitting with Alex than being with Sam. Who knew my sister would imprint on one of the very beings she had grown to despise? I wished my dad could have been around long enough to walk her down the aisle. But even after Sam broke up with her, my dad knew why and he still had hope. I am sure if he had known she was going to be a wolf, he would have thought the same, she could find love again. While everyone else assumed she was a genetic dead end, he would have told her she needed to go out and find her imprint. Speaking of my dad, I am positive he would have been happy to know his wife had picked Charlie to be her husband. My dad could not have singled out a better man to take care of his wide after he passed on. I could not be more thrilled that everyone had found happiness when life seemed bleak.

Olivia drove back to the house as her tiny frame fitted to mine. Olivia and I decided we should not shower together because there was too much sand to get off, which would not have been possible with our bathing suits. Last time we showered together with suits on and that even got a little raunchy. After we showered separately, I noticed the house was in a commotion with vampires flying left and right. Everyone was trying to pack their belongings for tomorrow. We were spending a full day driving straight back to Forks. Then I realized only Alice was running around the house. She ran so fast and created such clatter that it appeared everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Jasper tried to calm her down earlier to no avail. Now he and the other guys were racing each other on the state-of-the-art videogame system. Olivia and I had already packed. She and I stood hand in hand in the door way of the game room.

"Go play," she insisted. "I have some phone calls to make, papers to sign, e-mails to send. Go have fun." She nudged me further into the game room.

I kissed her lightly on the cheek and ran to play with the boys. I heard her footsteps and heartbeat travel to our room. The click of her laptop opening sounded. As soon as she began making business calls I started to really focus on winning the race in my Ferrari, speeding through the Mojave Desert.


	44. Chapter 44: Complications and List

_**Chapter 44**_

_**Complications**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

I finished arranging all of the business e-mails within half an hour and made phone calls as I went. I needed to ensure that everything would run smoothly while dealing with the Volturi. My first task was to call Angela and confirm everything was running smoothly with acquiring representatives. I needed a meeting with all of the leaders of each mythical group. Not confident each party would agree with my decisions, I wrote my plans, which were subject to change, down to announce in the meeting. My call with Angela informed me with everything I needed to know and more.

"Angela, how's it going? Is the hotel prepped and everything?"

"Everything is running smoothly. The hotel is filling with politicians as we speak. The original scouts I sent out, Amy the fairy, Eric the giant, Blaze the bender, Max the elf, and Aaron the goblin contacted their leaders immediately. At the time, neither you nor I knew the politics involved. The people we sent out immediately contacted their leaders to notify them of the situation. Each leader then had the scout search out and contact the leaders of the various subdivisions for each type of magical being. Oh and when I asked the scouts about how to reference certain topics, they told me a few things. Mainly, instead of saying magical being, the more proper term is Magicks. So each different type of being, or species, in the Magical World is called a Magick."

"Okay, I think I'm following. Continue, you were saying something about sending the scouts out to contact the leaders of the subdivisions of each type of Magick."

"In the process of finding each leader, other types of Magicks that want to participate in this uprising have joined the cause. The Magicks now participating in this uprising include Fairies, Centaurs, Mermaids, Goblins, Elves, Benders, Giants, Wizards and Witches. The Wizards and Witches fall under the same category. I'll send a list over of all the delegates and their respective positions. It can be all a little confusing, because each Magick has a different way of dividing their people. Some Magicks divide by location, others by type of creature. For instance, the Fairies and the Benders divide by what elements the control, where as the other Magicks divide by location. It'll all make sense when you see it."

"I trust that it will. What about accommodations at the hotel? We're obviously dealing with different types of Magicks that require different types of housing."

"My family and I handled that with a bit of magic. One of the business rooms has been change to a large delegation room, similar to that of the US Capitol building with regards to the set up. But individual hotel rooms were also changed to accommodate each Magick. The pool has been increased in size and the room the pool is in has also been made fit to house the Merpeople, otherwise known as Mermaids, but the official term is Merpeople. The pool has also been made to house the Water Fairy and Water Bender. From what I understand, there will be only one representative from each subdivision so the Water Fairy and Bender agreed to sleep with the Merpeople. The Centaurs rooms have been made bigger and I conferred with our scout Miles to how they should be made; the entire hotel has had certain reconfigurations to fit each creature, like the ceiling being much higher for the Giants and Centaurs. The Wizards and Witches are okay with staying in the normal rooms. The Aaron, our Goblin scout, and Max, our Elf scout, have both instructed me on how to reconstruct that room. Everything is under control. Alec and Jane have been staying at your house. I check in with them every other day and they seem to be fine. Their eyes are already changing to gold, so I'm assuming they're taking this very seriously, you being their relative. Anything else?"

"No, I think that covers it. Are all of the delegates there?"

"No. But most are here. A few are traveling from far distances and need to have their arrangements in place in case anything happens to them. Because they all realize they could die in this. Unlike human governments, the Magicks have leaders that fight. Each of them will be participating if this turns into a war."

A thought about their successors popped into my head. "How is a new government formed if something happens to them? Is there a Vice President that will take over?"

"Not at all. The Magicks have realized the failure in that long ago, because they know that someone who could be next to inherit the power, like a vice president, would do anything to obtain that power, including killing their leader. So a successor is appointed in the event that something were to happen to their leader. But no one except the leader knows who the successor is and the information is only passed on if the leader dies. Magic has been set in so that every Magick of that specific type knows who their new leader is. And what you have to understand is that Magicks are very loyal to their leaders and vice versa. The leaders know that they would have no power if the people chose for it to be that way. The leaders and the people are one in the same in the eyes of Magicks. If there were a war between the Goblins and Elves, the leaders would go into fight just like the people would."

How could it be that the Magicks could make their governments work with ease and no complication, but all around the world humans can't create a government without corruption and confusion?

"Wow, thanks Angela for handling all of this." Relief washed over me at the thought of this complicated situation being in good hands.

"No problem. In fact, I rather like being around all of the politics. But I am wondering when the Wolves and the Vampires are going to show up."

"The La Push Wolves have no knowledge of this yet, no do vampires. As soon as we get back tomorrow, I'm going to have a talk with both the vampires and wolves. Then I hope to send out a few vampires to get recruits, because, frankly, I doubt the Volturi will listen to all of these Magicks unless Vampires stand up for the cause as well."

"I completely agree. Should I make arrangements for Vampires at the hotel?" Angela asked.

"No, but the abandoned hotel a few miles away would be perfect. We can't have the Vampires who have no knowledge of other Magicks, walking around a hotel full of Magicks. I recently bought this abandoned hotel with the intent for opening it up as a sister hotel, but if you could make proper arrangements for Vampires to stay there that would be perfect."

"My pleasure, and I'm assuming we don't want the locals to be eaten. So I've arranged for blood bags to be brought when we need them. They'll be relatively fresh."

"Guck. I don't want to know. As long as it's not too illegal and people aren't being hurt, I'm okay with it. You can tell me the details if it comes to that. Although… I am curious as to how you stumbled upon bags of human blood."

"It's not human blood. The Magicks have been stocking up on bags of their own blood to give to vampires as a defense. Spells have been placed on the blood to keep it tasting as fresh as if it were straight out of a human. But the blood is from other Magicks because they know it could be used in great defense against vampires in a war."

"How on earth could bags of blood be used in war?"

"Distraction. Vampires surrounded by fresh tasting blood can hardly help themselves. Magicks consider their stocks of blood like humans consider their guns, a defense. But Magicks are willing to give their blood to help keep vampires under control in this case. Even if you had hundreds of newborns, it would take decades to deplete the blood supply."

"Well, that's a comforting thought." And completely gag-able. "As long as everything is running smoothly up by you."

"Yup, everything is fine. Can I talk to you later? Eric is coming over and I need to clean up my witchy stuff." She asked.

"Of course. I'll talk to you later." I was about to hang up the phone but then another question intruded in on my thoughts. "Wait! Does Eric know about you being a witch?"

"Yeah, he thinks it's kind of hot. But some of the ingredients to my potions freak him out."

"That's great! Not the part about him getting freaked out, the part about thinking you're hot. At least there aren't any secrets between the two of you."

"Yeah, it would have gotten complicated. As soon as I got the approval, I could tell Eric about me being a witch. There are laws created to keep secrecy, and those are really the only laws, but in order for a mortal to be told about Witchcraft it has to be approved."

"Do all Magicks have laws like that?"

"Yeah, and everyone follows the laws because no one wants to be subject to the cruelty of ancient days." The doorbell rang on her end of the phone. "Hey, that's Eric. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" I snapped my cell phone shut to see that we had been talking for three hours. Who knew the Magick World could be so complicated? Well, I guess it wasn't complicated to them, just new to me. My eyes drifted close for a minute of shuteye to rest my racing mind.

**Author's Note: The list of delegates Angela is sending to Olivia will be posted after this chapter. Let me know if anything at all is confusing so I can clear it up as soon as possible.**

Fairies

_Scout-Amy (F)_

Water- Whiticker (M)

Earth- Eileen (F)

Fire- Flittick (M)

Forest- Sylvia (F)

Air- Arina (F)

Mermaids

_Scout- Harper (F)_

Pacific- Patrina (F)

Atlantic- Larrick (M)

Indian-Vicky (F)

Mediterranean- Marina (F)

Arctic-Ricky (M)

Goblins

_Scout- Aaron (M)_

Main- Brenda (F)

North- Ronda (F)

East- Aheen (M)

South- Shinta (F)

West- Garrett (M)

Elves

_Scout-Max (M)_

Main- Ellen (F)

West- William (M)

East- Blake (M)

Centaurs

_Scout- Miles (M)_

Main- Sterling (M)

Americas- James (M)

Africa- Frimina (F)

Europe/Asia- Augrian (M)

Australia/Islands- Emory (F)

Wizards/Witches

_Scout- Sebastian (M)_

Main- Henry (M)

Americas- Vanessa (F)

Europe/Asia- Clinton (M)

Africa- Annie (F)

Australia/Islands- Isticka (F)

Giants

_Scout-Eric (M)_

Main-Jim (M)

East- Briteeka (F)

West- Nitrita (F)

North- Harold (M)

Benders

_Scout- Blaze (M)_

Fire- Blaze (M) same

Water- Christopher (M)

Metal-Jack (M)

Air- Bria (F)

Earth- Terrina (F)


	45. Chapter 45: Unfinished Business

_**Chapter 45**_

_**Unfinished Business**_

_**Seth Point of View**_

After a few hours of winning video games I heard Olivia fall asleep. Glancing at the clock, I realized it was eight o'clock and my body ached to fall asleep next to my imprint. I put the videogame control away and was about to leave the room, before someone behind me asked a question.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Jake asked with Nessie asleep in his arms.

"Olivia said that we'd start driving at ten. We'll be driving all day tomorrow too." I responded.

"Great, so that means we could go to Disneyland tonight and sleep all day tomorrow." Jake suggested causing Nessie to immediately wake up and start begging Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Evan, Ryan and Edward to take her to Disneyland one more time. Being the biggest suckers for big eyes and a begging little girl, they agreed to take her to Disneyland. Shaking my head, I left the room and ran up the stairs, skipping every few steps along the way. I came to Olivia's old room and slipped through the small crack in the door way. I closed the door behind me and tiptoed to the bed. Olivia lay across the bed with a laptop in her lap and a cell phone near her hand. Her brunette hair fanned out across the pillows that enfolded her. Her pink, full lips parted as air passed through her lips, her chest rising and falling with each breath. I placed the cell phone and laptop on the dresser to my left, being careful not to jostle her. Taking her sleeping form in one arm, I lifted her off the bed, pulled back the bedding, laid her on the clean sheets and slipped into bed after her. Taking her in my arms, I pulled her frame against mine, letting her back conform to my front, noticing how perfectly we fit together. I fell asleep thinking that we were made exactly for each other.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the window. I heard the boys and Nessie walking in at seven in the morning, trying to sneak upstairs and avoid their wives, who would surely whip them. Little did they know, the girls hadn't gotten home either. From what I could hear of their conversation, they had gone to all of the best places to be in Los Angeles at that late at night. _Where could you possibly go at three in the morning? _Dismissing that thought, I continued to listen only to hear Bella, Alice, Stacy, Jenna and Rosalie walking in after the boys trying to avoid being caught with piles of shopping bags. Surely there wouldn't be room in the car for all of their purchases. Alice had to have maxed out three credit cards for the amount of stuff they had bought.

"Don't worry, Bella. I rented a moving van for the rest of the bags. These can go in there too." Alice whispered, not knowing I could hear her perfectly well from all the way up in my room.

The girls snuck their bags into the garage and then went to the kitchen to start making breakfast, acting as if they had spent all night at the house. The Cullens really did know how to enjoy life to the fullest.

Olivia wiggled in my arms. She turned around to face me only to bury her face in my chest.

"It's too early to wake up." She moaned.

"But half of the house is already awake." I whispered back.

"Half of the house never goes to bed, and I know the girls went shopping and clubbing last night. They texted me to ask where the best shops and clubs were. Knowing Alice, they probably went to every outlet mall in the state."

"At least someone is helping the economy."

"You wouldn't even know we were in a recession with the way she spends money." My imprint joked.

"We don't have to leave for a few hours. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"I'd love to sleep in yours arms for hours, but I need to go say goodbye to a few people in town." She kissed my cheek and slipped out from between the sheets. She dashed to switch into a new set of clothes and was dressed in ten seconds flat. Coming out of the closet, pulling her hair back into a bun, she asked if I wanted to go.

"Sure, but you'll have to get me breakfast." I rushed to change clothes and followed her to the Harley, parked in the garage. Ellen brought Olivia's Harley to the house yesterday because we didn't get the chance to pick up the bike. Olivia straddled the bike and I quickly followed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw shopping bags sticking out from behind a corner.

Olivia peeled out of the garage turning onto the street. She waved to Ellen, who was picking up her newspaper with Portia. As we drove down the street I realized how many famous people lived in Olivia's old neighborhood: Denzel Washington, Jessica Alba, Victoria and David Beckham, Bruce Willis, Brad Pitt, Julia Roberts and so many more. Block parties had to be fun with this crowd.

We rode around town, stopping at a few stops here and there. Mostly, we would walk in, Olivia would talk for a minute or two and then we'd leave. We stopped at a few restaurants and Olivia let me eat. There was this amazing fast food place called In-n'-Out. They had the best burgers and fries. I noticed that they were a chain that only spread threw a few states. With a simple menu and low prices it was easy to order. This other place called Pink's was a hotdog stand that sold all of these different styled hot dogs. I wanted to try them all but Olivia said we only had time for me to try one. I ordered one to go and we dashed back to the house.

Apparently, Olivia had promised to stop by and say hello to all of those people if she ever came back into town. I felt that Olivia had such a connection to California and that I hated myself for making her part with it. When we parked inside the garage, I asked her about staying.

"Olivia, are you sure that this is what you want? To live in Washington?"

"Of course, Seth, why would you think otherwise?"

"You just seem so connected to California. I thought maybe you'd want to live her more than living in Forks. I want you to know that I would follow you anywhere. If you wanted to live in Canada, I'd move to Canada. If you wanted to live in Spain, I'd move to Spain. I just want you to be happy." I stroked her cheek with my thumb, holding her face in my hands as her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Seth, don't get me wrong, I love California, especially, Los Angeles. It's where I grew up. But I want to live in Washington. I don't want our kids growing up in the mayhem of L.A. especially with wolves for a dad and an aunt and with vampires for aunts and uncles. I know everyone in California and have such a connection to them just because most of my life has been lived here. But we could always come back and visit. I just want Washington to be home. I'm used to the hustling bustling city, but I want to live in the peace and calm of Washington." She reassured me and buried her face into my chest. Just a second later, a loud crash came from inside. We rushed inside to the dinning to find Alexander and Leah standing in the center of a sea of broken porcelain dishes. The glass cabinet the dishes had been held in was perfectly intact. It just looked like someone had pushed up against it causing all of the dishes to fall out. Everyone else rushed in to the room avoiding the broken dishes.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

Leah blushed and seemed to be embarrassed, which was rare. Alex answered for the both of them. "Leah kind of got excited and knocked me into the cabinet. Stacy, Jenna, could you help with the clean up?"

Stacy started fixing all of the dishes as Jenna put them back in the cabinet. Everyone else went back to loading the cars. Olivia and I made sure everything we brought had been packed and put in the car. Olivia did one last sweep of the house, making sure everything had been locked as everyone got in the cars. Nessie and Jake were already asleep in the back of the truck. I wondered what had gotten Leah so excited as Olivia came out to join me in the front yard. She looked longingly back at the garage wishing she could take the Harley with her. It had been one of her belongings she hadn't been able to take to Washington when she moved. I thought back to the moving van Alice had rented, which she sat in the front seat of with Jasper, ready to drive back to Forks with all of her purchases.

"Hey, Alice! Is there room in the van for Olivia's Harley?" I shouted over the roar of the engines. She nodded. Jasper ran around to the back of the van to open it up as I wheeled Olivia's bike from the garage to the van. After strapping in the bike, Jasper and Alice started driving; the moving van took longer to get up to speed. I joined Olivia, who just closed the garage door. She smiled, wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me hard and passionately. She pulled away and the smile continued. A hint of tears brimmed in her eyes, but they were joyful.

"Not that I don't love the assault, but what was that for?"

"For being such a great guy. I didn't have to say how much I missed riding my Harley, you just knew and decided to make sure that I could ride it when I got home." I received another kiss.

We walked to her truck, slipped in and started the long trek home. Everyone in the car started snoring five minutes into the car ride. I tucked Olivia into my side as she drove. My thoughts wandered to the incident with Leah and Alex in dining room. _What on Earth happened?_ I hadn't seen Leah that excited or embarrassed in ages. Somewhere along the drive home, I feel asleep too. I could only imagine what was waiting for us at home.


	46. Chapter 46: With a K?

I Found Her

_**Chapter 46**_

_**With a K?**_

_**Olivia Point of View**_

I felt at home driving through rainy Forks at six in the morning. The drive home went all through the night and I had three cups of coffee and one Red Bull to keep myself awake. The vampires, who never fall asleep, offered to drive for me but I needed the time to make my plan of attack.

The Cullen's, Coleman's, and La Push wolves were going to meet up before the engine of my truck had the chance to cool down. I needed to prepare them with the details of the situation before bringing in Jane, Alec, and Angela. The three of them would come as quite a shock to the whole group, excluding Edward, Alice, and my Seth, of course.

The sleepers in my truck started to stir while driving up the road to the Cullen's secluded house. We would have convened at my house, because the land was claimed by neither the wolves, nor the Cullen's, but Alec and Jane had been living at my house, so their scent would have been a dead giveaway (no pun intended). The group as a whole would be _much_ less prone to violence if they were not already on edge from the scent of strange vampires.

Everyone piled out of the cars, but before anyone could start unloading the luggage, I spoke.

"There's something that you all need to know about, immediately." I searched for Jake, and finally found him. "Jacob, if you could get Sam's pack up here, now, that would be greatly appreciated." I expected panic, but just as alarm started to creep into their expressions, they changed to a more nonchalant look. I smiled towards Jasper in appreciation. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I texted Angela, Alec, and Jane, telling them to be here in twenty minutes, as we all herded into the living room. Jake phoned Sam, and not five minutes later, the torn-jean clad, La Push pack arrived. Everyone arranged themselves on the carpet and couches, offering friendly greetings all around. They all turned to face me as I stood in front of the TV wishing that I could have Ellen by my side, to tell a joke and break the ice, or I guess in this situation, break the tension.

"Before I start, I need you to all try to remain calm while I tell all of this to you. It is going to be hard to swallow, but all I ask is that you try." I took a deep, readying breath, scanning the room for my rock, Seth. Without a word spoken, he stood and came to my side, wrapping his arm around mine, providing the extra reassurance I needed. Feeling braver than I had a minute earlier, I uttered the words _most_ would fear, except Emmett.

"The Volturi are coming."

People around the room shouted objections. "What?" "Why?" "We haven't done anything wrong!" Some people even started growling, but only Emmett said with a fist pump, "Finally, I needed a good fight around here!"

"Quite down! Quiet down! Olivia has a lot to explain in a short amount of time." Seth commanded and silence fell over the room.

"Thanks, babe." I smiled his way and turned back to the room with conviction in my voice and stance.

"There is a story to go with this. A few months back, a vampire walked into our club and tried to pick up girls to drain. He was practically fanging them on the dance floor. Evan kicked him out, but the vampire heard Evan call me 'sis'. This vampire did a bit of spying only to find out that there was a coven with five vampires and two humans living in Forks, in addition to the Cullen clan. He ratted us out to the Volturi so he would not be found out as trying to expose vampires.

"They are going to come and 'question' us about our behavior. More importantly, they believe they will lose power to all of us for many different reasons. Our size, numbers, democracy, powers, and wolves all give us an advantage they don't have any chance of obtaining. They have a smaller following, fewer gifted vampires, little loyalty from their followers because of the monarchy they have established, and they lack hybrids like the werewolves and Nessie, that you can't find anywhere else. Undoubtedly, much of the vampiric community has learned of your altercation with them regarding Nessie. This will give us an extreme advantage in surprising the Volturi in battle "

"Hold on a minute, last time we weren't asking people to risk their lives just to save ours, most people volunteered anyway though. I'm not sure we can guarantee the same outcome, especially if they are fighting for the lives of, no offense, humans." Jasper contradicted.

"And how do we know the Volturi are coming? Why aren't they knocking down are front door now?" Sam questioned.

"And I hate to break it to you, but we may have a slight advantage in numbers and special mind tricks, but they have that freaky mind-pain chick and feel-nothing boy. How are we supposed to compete with that? And last time our numbers were not that much further ahead than theirs." Jake added.

"I have already thought about all of that and we have solutions for all of those problems." I turned to look at the stairs, calling up to a room, where our secret weapons were waiting. "Could you guys come down now?"

Anticipation filled the room. At the first sight of Angela, everyone looked puzzled, but when Jane and Alec came into position, everyone took a defensive stance, except Alice, Edward, Seth, and me.

"I told you all to keep your cool. Sit back down as I introduce you to my Magick coordinator, Angela Webber, and our secret weapons, my Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec." I smiled towards Alec and Jane who came to stand by my side, avoiding people as much as possible along the way. Angela did the same, with the exception of avoiding the group.

I hugged both Alec and Jane, and shook Angela's hand. I turned back to my audience, who looked absolutely confused. My feet hurt and I just couldn't stand a moment longer. After driving all night, I just could not think properly, plus my ankles were screaming at me in defiance. Seth silently grabbed a chair for me to sit on. I smiled towards him knowing that he could read my mind better than I could think.

"You might all want to get comfortable, this is a long story." I snuggled into the chair myself.

"After the vampire sneaked to the Volturi, Alec and Jane were sent off to investigate our case. Aro felt that Jane and Alec could handle the Cullen's, werewolves, and Coleman's with fairly little resistance. Little did Aro know that Alec and Jane are related to us. If you want proof, I have old family photographs of our great-great-grandmother, sitting next to her siblings, Alec and Jane. Setting their story aside for another time, in short, they felt that being with their family is what mattered in life, causing them to change diets and points of view "

"But doesn't Aro know that they should have finished their business by now?" Jasper objected.

"Aro thinks we are taking a short break in the Caribbean." Jane spoke for the first time.

"How can we trust what you say?" Emmett retorted.

"We don't expect you to believe our words, but Edward can read our thoughts. That factor set aside, we only joined the Volturi to keep our family safe. Aro killed them anyway, seeing that they were our weakness. Having found living relatives, we don't plan on giving them up any time soon." Alec added.

Everyone looked to Edward for confirmation of Alec's words. "They're telling the truth. Aro is not expecting either of them back for a bit and they are telling the truth about their past." The group turned back to me for the rest of the story.

"That explains their part in this whole thing. They simply came to defend their family and their retaliation against the Volturi gives us an insight to how they operate as well as the assets which Jane and Alec possess " I was cut off again but by Bella this time.

"How is Angela involved in this?"

"She's not only a witch, but she has become my connection to the Magical world "

"Didn't you say _Magick_ earlier? With a K?" Emmett asked.

"Hold the phone; did you say Angela is a witch?" Bella asked.

"Stop interrupting here! If you all just shut-up and listen, she'd explain everything." Rosalie yelled in outrage at everyone. "Continue," she said in a sweet tone directed at me.

"Thanks, Rosalie. Bella, I did say that she is a witch. She can explain the details of that later. To answer your question Emmett, I did say Magick with a K earlier. The terminology is hard to understand, but basically you use the term Magical world without the K, referring to beings from the Magical world you use the K when referring to them as Magicks. There are many different types of Magicks and I will talk more about that later; more importantly, Angela has been contacting all of the leaders of each type of Magick in order for us to discuss the Volturi issue.

"You see, few vampires know about other Magicks. For instance, you have all thought that werewolves, or Children of the Moon, were uncontrollable, blood thirsty, and ferocious when they turned, but I have been recently been informed that was not the case. Yes they only changed on full moons, but they were completely aware of their surroundings and kept their state of mind. They're rare and hard to find now because the Volturi believed the werewolves to be "threatening" vampire's well-being; so the Volturi eliminated the majority of their population so now they hide in secret and are extremely difficult to locate, but in actuality the werewolves were the ones starting to create an opposition to the Volturi power.

"So we are going to take down the Volturi with the help of other Magicks. Angela has been preparing my hotel for all of our Magick leaders and their representatives. Alec and Jane will be giving us the inside scoop on the Volturi so we know how they operate and can take them down that much more easily.

"If you do not want to fight the Volturi I understand completely and will not hold anything against you if you decide not to participate. The reality is though that the Volturi want to take us all down, and will whether we fight or not. The Magicks have been repressed for years by the Volturi and want to fight. Their numbers and powers will give us not only the advantage but the surprise. So if you're in, stay; but if you want to leave, please let me know now rather than later." I scanned the room looking for anyone wanting to leave. No one did, everyone looked resolute in the decision to stay and fight.

"If you fight, we fight." Sam offered for confirmation of his pack's fighting abilities.

"You know you don't even have to ask me twice." Emmett added.

"We're in it until the end." Evan responded for our entire family.

Jake spoke for his pack, "you can count on us."

"We'll fight." Carlisle ended the votes with confirmation of his family participating in the fight.

"Great, so I'll let you all unpack and get settled back in before we hold our representative meeting. But there are going to be a few different forms of etiquette for each Magick that Angela will tell us about before the meeting. Any questions?"

Nessie was the first to raise her hand. "What types of Magicks are there besides Werewolves, Vampires, and Witches?"

"Like I said, the true Werewolves are extinct, but there are Fairies, Mermaids, Goblins, Elves, Centaurs, Wizards and Witches, Giants, and Benders. Did I miss anything Angela?"

"There are a quite a few others, but those are the most prominent Magicks in our world and the ones most determined in opposing the Volturi." Angela responded.

"What are Benders?" Nessie asked curiously.

"Their appearance is that of a human, similar to the Werewolves, Witches and Wizards, but the Benders can control the elements. Different Benders can control different elements such as Earth, Fire, Water, Metal, and Air. Some Benders can bend more than one element but that is rare, and even if they can control more than one, they favor one over the other." Angela explained flawlessly, without skipping a beat.

A few more hands shot up, everyone suddenly brimming with questions, but my body couldn't handle the strain. The sleepless night I had was hitting me hard now. There was no way I would be ready for a meeting tomorrow morning with all of the Magick representatives if I didn't do some serious napping today.

"I know you guys all have tons of questions, most likely more about Magicks than the war. So unless anyone has any more questions for Olivia concerning the meeting tomorrow or the battle, leave your questions for Angela alone, because Olivia is just dead on her feet right now." Seth is too perfect for me to handle if he could do that for me.

Carlisle and Sam's questions were the only ones about the war.

"What do you need us to do? Surely we could be put to better use than just sitting around the house." Carlisle remarked.

"Actually, I want you to learn as much about the Magical world by listening to Angela and by attending the meeting tomorrow morning. You need to know as much as possible before I start sending you out on recruiting missions." Carlisle nodded in confirmation to my statement.

I turned to face Sam, ready for his question. "What are the terms for the boundaries going to be during the entire ordeal? And how many of us do you want at the meeting tomorrow?"

"First, that is for you, Jake, and Carlisle to decide. I'm sure the Magicks will respect your treaty if they are notified of it, but might I suggest that the treaty and its boundaries stay in place but that both vampires and werewolves need confirmation from the other leader before entering. Just remember you can stop by my place anytime, being no man's land.

"Second, I would like all of you to be there to learn as much about this as possible. But there is a matter of confidentiality. The information said here and said for the duration of this ordeal should be kept between those directly involved. Obviously, the La Push Council leaders have permission to attend in fact, I encourage it but imprints should know as little as possible, for their own safety. If this doesn't go as planned, you don't want to give the Volturi or anyone else reason to hurt the ones you love, because they know too much about a world they aren't supposed to be involved in. Does that make sense? But from what Angela has told me, most of these different Magicks have a similar type of imprinting, but they call it other names. In essence, it means finding your one soul mate. So that means the Magicks will understand, but I cannot guarantee the Volturi will be the same. So the only advice that I can offer would be, tell the truth, but be discreet." Everyone nodded in response to my words. No one was willing to unnecessarily risk their loved ones. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some sleeping to catch up on. I'll see you all later." I lifted my dead-weight body out of the chair. I walked towards the door but couldn't quite keep myself upright, so Seth wrapped his arm around my waist, taking most of my weight.

Just as Seth was turning my key in the ignition, Quil came running out of the house. "Hey, I'll bring by your dogs tonight at dinner time."

"Great, thanks for watching them, Quil." I smiled his way.

"No problem, Claire couldn't have been happier this week with all those dogs running around everywhere. Now go get some sleep, boss."

"I'm not your boss."

"Would you prefer your majesty?"

"How about none of the above?" I responded with a threatening stare.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. See you later!" Quil said good-bye as Seth drove me home. I didn't even make it to the end of the Cullen's driveway before catching up on some seriously needed Z's.

I woke up at five o'clock at night, after a refreshing nap. My backside was tucked into Seth's front, as he traced designs on my arm. Using his arm as a pillow, I had never slept more comfortably than in the past few hours. I scanned the room without shifting my head. All of the dogs slept soundly, curled against Seth and me. Snuggling further into his embrace, I signed with content.

"Good morning, Sleeping Gorgeous," he whispered in my ear.

"I thought it was Sleeping Beauty."

"Gorgeous has more emphasis than Beauty, hence the necessity of a stronger word, because beauty is not accurate enough in your case."

"Well, aren't you just Prince Charming," I admired, turning my head to have better access to his lips.

He feathered kisses all over my lips and then trailed them down my neck, across my shoulder, and down my back. The moment was intimate and loving without being sexual. I wanted to say wrapped in his arms for eternity.

But forever can never last. Of course, there was a knock at the door. Turning around, I snuggled further into his embrace, burying my face in his chest. Seth just chuckled at my antics and hollered "come in" to whoever was waiting at the door. Leah and Alex strolled in and Alex sat on the lazy boy while Leah made herself comfortable on his lap.

Sounding stone-cold serious, Leah said, "We have something to tell you two."

Seth and I both sat up in bed, ready to hear whatever they had to say. The air in the room held a certain tension that all of the dogs seemed to feel. All of their ears perked up, while some even sat up in the bed. "We'd like to keep this confidential, if you don't mind, even though Edward already knows," Leah started.

"Can't everyone in the house hear us?" I asked.

"No one is in the house. They talked about Magicks for awhile. Then everyone went to unpack before going out to dinner." Alex offered.

Not having supernatural powers is a disadvantage for someone who surrounds themselves with supernatural beings. Then my stomach growled and disappointment grew as I realized that I missed three meals today. "Are you serious? They already went to eat their third meal for the day!" I remembered that we were supposed to be having a serious conversation and said, "Sorry, please continue. I promise to keep this between us."

"You know how we originally thought that I would not be able to imprint? Well, I imprinted on Alex at the grocery store a few weeks ago." Leah started, sheepishly blushing, remembering how she saw him for the first time.

"We've fallen madly in love and I have asked Leah to marry me." Alex's chest puffed up with pride at the announcement.

"And I said yes!" Leah screamed, holding out her left hand with the biggest rock: it had to be weighing her hand down.

Leah and I both squealed, hugged, and jumped around. Alex and Seth gave each other man hugs and Seth offered his congratulations. Once we settled back down, Seth and I sat on the bed, Leah and Alex sat back down in the lazy boy.

"Honey, do you think we should tell them?" Seth asked for my guidance.

"Sure, do you have _it_?" Knowing exactly what I meant, Seth reached into his pocket and slid the ring on my finger.

"I asked her to marry me." Seth started.

"And I said yes," I giggled. We went through the congratulations round again. Once settled back in, Leah started talking.

"Seeing as how I know that I've never taken Alex to meet Mom, I'm pretty sure you haven't either." Leah said to Seth.

"Yeah, I was going to take Olivia to dinner at Mom's tonight. Mom said to be there at seven." Seth responded, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I just talked to her and she said that it would be alright if I brought Alex, as long as you were okay with it."

"That'd be great, although we might want to have Carlisle on speed dial, because if we tell Mom that both of her babies are getting married she might go into cardiac arrest." Seth joked.

"Either that or she'd start planning the weddings with Alice." Leah responded, even more mortified with that answer. If their mom was anything like Alice when it came to planning events, we could have a full-blown disaster on our hands.

"Wait, does your mom know about…" I started to ask.

"Werewolves?" Leah offered. "Yeah, I accidently phased one time in the backyard because I was just so mad about never finding anyone to marry. Then we had a long talk about werewolves and vampires. She already knew a decent amount because of the legends, but she had a new understanding from that point on."

"I was curious about how she'd take Alex being a vampire." I spoke my arbitrary thought.

"I think she'll take it rather well, because she even said that if I ran out of human men I could always date a vampire. At the time I was furious at the entire male half of our species. She was trying to reassure me that there would be someone out there for me…." Contorting her torso, she faced Alex, smiled, and gazed into his eyes with love. "And she was right." Leah and Alex shared a short, loving kiss and then turned back to face us.

"Although she will probably panic a bit as most humans do when they learn about vampires, we're being optimistic and hoping otherwise." Alex added, the worry etched in his face, the determination his voice.

I glanced to the clock, wondering how much time I had to make myself look at least somewhat decent, because let's face it, haystack hair doesn't look good on everyone. I had to do a double-take, realizing that the clock said six o'clock. I leaped out of bed and raced for the shower, yelling, "I have to go get ready!" as I dashed into the bathroom. It was at least a twenty minute drive from my house to Seth's place and I still had no idea what to wear.

I turned on the shower, throwing off my clothes, hoping into the warming water. I shampooed, conditioned, soaped, and shaved in record time eight minutes. With one towel wrapped around my torso and a second wrapped around my hair, I brushed my teeth and did all of the other necessary steps to prepare, like putting on my eyeballs, glossing my lips, etc. Chucking the towel across the bathroom, I fired up my hairdryer and went through the process of styling my hair into something besides a mess. Finished with the bathroom, I dashed to the closet, searching through all of my clothes for something appropriate. Meeting my fiancé's mom for the first time was important; therefore, I could not be wearing an inappropriate outfit. _Should it be formal? Semi-formal? Dress? Jeans? _Completely lost and ready for a meltdown, I yelled, "Seth!"

He showed up in two seconds flat with faded jeans and no shirt. I think I might have started drooling if I weren't so worried. "I have no idea what to wear. Are we dressing up? Or is it casual?"

"My mom said she wanted it casual. She wants to meet you and Alex in a setting where everyone is comfortable and can just be who they normally are." Seth started to search through my clothes for something suitable. Opening a drawer filled with jeans, he tossed me a pair, faded in all of the right places. "Why these?" I asked, slipping them on.

"Because they make your butt look good." He tossed me an unashamed grin, returning to the clothing search.

I couldn't help but laugh. I felt my shoulders relax a little, realizing for the first time how tense I felt. Seth threw me a dark blue shirt, appropriate enough to cover the cleavage, but flattering enough to hug my curves, showing off my hourglass figure. It was a silk shirt with a tie around the back, turning around, moving my hair, I asked Seth to tie the shirt. He did so with quick hands. Gently kissing the back of my neck, he went to find a shirt of his own, while I went to find pair of converse and some earrings. Dressed, we headed down stairs. Alex and Leah were waiting on the couch.

"Ready?" Alex asked, standing with Leah.

"Not really, but when am I ever?" I retorted.

"Touché. I'll drive." Alex responded, pulling out the keys to his Ferrari.

"Your car only seats two." Seth commented.

"I almost forgot." Alex responded, dejected at not being able to drive his Ferrari, Seth offered an alternative solution.

"You and Leah head down in your Ferrari, I'll run down." I squealed at Seth's statement. I loved riding on Seth when he was in wolf form.

"Race you." Leah joked, sprinting out the front door with Alex.

Seth and I raced out the backdoor, grabbing my large purse on the way. He went to hide behind a bush, taking of his clothes, throwing them in my direction. I shoved them into my purse and heard Seth shift. He came out from behind the bush, walking on all fours. I smiled, thinking he looked too cute in wolf form, with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. I ran up to him, he kneeled, and I grabbed some of his fur, lifting myself on to his back. Once I was settled, he took off in an all out sprint. I couldn't see where we were going because the trees were going by in a blur, so I closed my eyes and buried my face in his fur. He slowed down and I looked up to see that we were in a backyard. I slid down off of his back, scratching behind his ears as a thanks.

I pulled out his clothes and set them down behind a bush. He hid and changed. Coming out from behind the bush, fur free, in no less than thirty seconds. Taking his hand in mine, I walked towards the backdoor, ready to face my future mother-in-law. Talk about frightening.

11 | Page


End file.
